Leña para el fuego
by DayiFabi
Summary: La cadena de restaurantes Hitsugaya es la más importante de todo Japón.Pero como todo, una gran compañía causa desastres irreparables en el mundo natural. ¿Qué pasaría si un grupo de ecologistas, encabezados por una muchachita de ojos chocolate se enfrentaran a este millonario empresario?¿Es acaso el grito de guerra entre los dos líderes, o el inicio de una relación en los mismos?
1. Y así empieza todo

_**Wow, me metí a esta sección de Bleach más rápido de lo que creí. **_  
_**¡Pero bueno!**_

_**Me imagino que si ya leyeron el summary sabrán hacia dónde van los tiros. Así que no dejaré muchos comentarios ahorita. ¡Disfruten!**_

_**Bleach no me pertenece. Todos los derechos a Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

Eran pasadas de las dos de la madrugada, hora de Tokyo. El barrio se encontraba extrañamente calmado, a pesar de que cada noche se vivía con todo en dicha ciudad. Era como si todo el mundo se hubiera decidido a descansar esa noche. Dentro de un restaurante aparentemente cerrado, se podía divisar una leve luz, y dos jóvenes charlaban tranquilamente en una mesa.

-En serio, no sé cómo puedes encargarte de esto tú solo… - Habló uno de ellos, metiéndose un bocado de su apetecible platillo después de cada frase. Masticó rápidamente, su mano buscó la copa más cercana y bebió todo el líquido de un trago. Después soltó un suspiro. – A penas eres un crío…

Este último comentario no le agradó en lo más mínimo a su acompañante, quién estaba sentado frente a él. Intentó calmar sus explosivas emociones de sacarlo a patadas de ahí, pues eso no quedaría bien con su papel. Papel que debía conservar a toda costa.

-Retira lo dicho, Kurosaki. – Escupió con recelo, mientras le lanzaba una blanca servilleta, al percatarse de la patética apariencia de llevaba su amigo después de haber acabado con más de media bandeja. Él lo atrapó ágilmente. – Por cierto, ¿Hasta cuándo te va a quedar claro que esto no es muestra gratis?

El pelinaranja se limpió la zona de la boca con muy poca decencia. ¿En dónde quedaban los modales? ¡Se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de actos en ese restaurante de alto prodigio! Él sólo soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos Toshiro, ¡Que somos amigos! No creo que si ceno una o dos veces a la semana te deje en la bancarrota. – Dijo con cierto sarcasmo. El joven albino gruñó por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos. No importa lo que hiciese, Ichigo Kurosaki siempre se lo tomaría todo a la ligera. Pero se percató de _ese_ detalle.

-¡Que es Hitsugaya para ti! – Explotó el chico de ojos turquesa, harto en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sólo dos personas en todo Japón podían enfurecerlo de esa manera; el idiota frente a él y su no más inteligente secretaria. A veces se preguntaba, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera personas con tan poco sentido del ridículo como esos dos? Sin duda, esa era una cuestión aún en el aire.

-Hey, tranquilízate. Se te caerá el cabello de tanto estrés. – Revolvió su propio cabello color zanahoria, con una faceta de cansancio.

Después de un rato, y sólo cuando ya estaba que se le cerraban los párpados de sueño a Ichigo, se levantó de la mesa, y con una simple seña de mano y unas cuantas palabras de despedida para el albino, se retiró de aquel restaurante; desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

El joven que ahora se encontraba totalmente solo, permaneció con el mismo ceño fruncido de siempre. Más ahora, parecía algo pensativo.

Él era Hitsugaya Toshiro. Un reconocido empresario en todo su país por la cadena de restaurantes de alta calidad esparcidos en el mismo que estaba bajo su poder. Era una de las cabezas más importantes de todo Japón, pues gracias a él, la economía se mantenía bastante estable en el país del Sol Naciente. De hecho, ésta había mejorado notablemente en el último par de años.

Con apenas diecinueve años, había aceptado la responsabilidad que conllevaba encargarse de la empresa tras la muerte de sus padres. No podía permitir que la compañía Hitsugaya cayese en manos equivocadas. Ya hacía dos años de eso. Había que recalcar, que sus restaurantes manejaban los mejores alimentos de calidad. Detrás de cada platillo que un cliente podía saborear; había un enorme proceso que llevaba meses y un montón de gastos, para finalmente, dar frutos. Esto normalmente le ocasionaba problemas con movimientos ecologistas, puesto que generación tras generación, la familia Hitsugaya había devastado con terrenos naturales para plantar sus cosechas. Así eran las cosas, la ley de la vida. Y eso no iba a cambiar sólo porque un joven se encargara ahora de todo ese asunto. Oh, sí. La compañía Hitsugaya no era cualquier cosa. Y todos lo sabían.

Se puso de pie dando un suspiro. Recogió el desastre que había dejado el pelinaranja tras su arrazo de comida, y colocó los trastes sucios en la cocina de aquel restaurante. Los encargados del local harían algo al respecto la mañana siguiente. A menos que quisieran ser despedidos, claro está.

Bajó la corriente de electricidad, y cuando el lujoso restaurante quedó en la bruma, se colgó su traje en el brazo y salió de esta manera, pese a que las noches en la ciudad de Tokyo comenzaban a enfriarse. Una ráfaga helada sopló, y sus cabellos blancos se revolvieron por el viento.

Otoño se despedía como cualquiera de las otras estaciones: con muy buenos ingresos. Pero, igual que siempre, un extraño vacío en el corazón del joven empresario se mantenía intacto.

* * *

Aquella mañana era como cualquier otra. Los mismos horarios de trenes, las calles atestadas de vehículos que no paraban de hacer sonar sus cláxones, personas moviéndose de un lado a otro; ocupándose de sus propios deberes. Ese molesto sonido de los tacones apresurados. La música de los celulares y enormes carteles anunciando productos.

Sin embargo, un grupo de jóvenes en el parque central del barrio de Shibuya estaban reunidos para llevar a cabo el plan de ese día.

Uno de ellos, alto, y de apariencia musculosa, caminaba en círculos agarrando con desesperación su melena pelirroja.

-¡Apuesto a que se quedó dormida, de nuevo! – Gritó exasperado, alzando las manos al cielo como si de esta manera todas sus preocupaciones se esfumasen. Después, las dejó caer de golpe a sus costados. - ¡Y se supone que es la cabeza de todo esto!

Una linda chica…qué decir, linda se quedaba corto. Aquella hermosa joven de cuerpo envidiable y ojos grisáceos se peinaba su cuidada cabellera anaranjada en una coleta alta, mientras que sus rosados labios sostenían una liguita para el pelo. En un elegante movimiento, ya había terminado su sencillo recogido.

-No digas esas cosas, Abarai-kun. Que seguro tiene una buena razón para tardarse. – Concluyó con una sonrisa.

El otro rió con sorna. No, definitivamente si se trataba de su amiga de toda la vida, las posibilidades de que se haya quedado dormida aún sabiendo el compromiso de hoy; eran de cien. Así de simple. La cruda realidad.

Confirmó sus pensamientos cuando vio un menudo cuerpo acercarse corriendo, abriéndose espacio entre la masa de gente, gritando cosas como: _"¡Lo siento, lo siento!"_ mientras hacía fallidos intentos de llamar la atención de los pocos reunidos; moviendo torpemente su brazo.

Cuando llegó a su lado, le tomó un par de segundos recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera anterior.

-Disculpen…la tardanza… - Dijo entrecortadamente, con una mano apoyada en su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-¡Ya casi es medio día, Momo! ¡Llevamos aquí más de hora y media! – La señaló acusadoramente Abarai Renji.

La de pelos castaños cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella, y aceptando el _"castigo"_ de su amigo. Después hizo una exagerada reverencia, disculpándose por tercera vez. Orihime la miró con amabilidad; la comprendía perfectamente. Por su parte, el pelirrojo giró su cabeza aún resentido con su amiga por hacerlo esperar. Claro que se le pasaría después.

El bien formado cuerpo de un joven de cabellera negra como la noche, se acercó a la chica, diciéndole palabras de aliento mientras acariciaba con ternura su pequeña cabeza. Más retirado, un rubio de nombre Izuru Kira observaba la escena con una mirada difícil de describir.

-Gracias, Hisagi-kun. – Sonrió Hinamori, recobrando la compostura.

Sacó de su enorme mochila que colgaba en su espalda un amplio letrero que decía con letras bien hechas: **_"¡No más talas en los bosques!"_**, y una decena de gorras para el sol de color verde, con un lindo planeta Tierra como símbolo. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de sus amigos, exceptuando a Inoue, quien tomó animada una de las gorras que le correspondería.

-Eh, Momo… - Renji la miraba anonadado - ¿Carteles, gorras? ¡Si ya empezó el invierno, el Sol no calienta ni una mierda!

-Bueno, es que… - Jugó con sus mechones de cabello, apenada. – Éstos los tengo desde el agosto pasado, cuando…

-Oh, sí. – El pelirrojo la interrumpió. – Cuando íbamos a ir a liberar tortugas, y tú tuviste la decencia de fracturarte la pierna dos días antes. Cómo olvidarlo. – Había sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras.

Hinamori bajó la mirada, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Ella siempre metía la pata. En aquella importante salida su grupo ecologista tenía la grata posibilidad de hacerse un poco más importante, pero por andar con la cabeza en las nubes había tropezado de unas escaleras. Y esta mañana, tan solo recordaba que sonó su despertador, y ella pensó: _"Cinco minutos más…"_.Y bueno, el resto es historia. El chico recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Hisagi.

-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! – Se quejó éste, mientras sobaba la zona herida. Después suspiró rendido, y tomó una de las ridículas gorras, a su pesar. La castaña sonrió de oreja a oreja. Cuando se veía así, no había quien la contradijese. –Pero olvida el cartel, Momo. Que he traído algo mejor…

-¿Qué cosa? –Se adelantó a preguntar la pelinaranja, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad. Renji sacó de quién sabe dónde dos bolsas tamaño jumbo, con un montón de comida empaquetada dentro de sí. Había de todo, hamburguesas, pizza, fideos, tacos, tortas, pasteles, ¡Y todos eran de la extravagante marca Hitsugaya!

-¡Si vamos a revelarnos contra él, hay que demostrarle lo asquerosa que es su comida! – Rió malévolamente.

-Pero Abarai-san… - Habló otro de los miembros. – Compraste prácticamente todo el alimento de una semana, ¿Eso no les ayuda a ellos? Acabas de regalarles dinero en vano…

El pelirrojo tosió exageradamente, para así disimular su vergüenza. ¡Demonios! ¡Tenía sentido! Y eso que no sabían que él se había comido más de tres platillos en el camino… Era de mentirosos decir que era asqueroso esos alimentos… Sí, Abarai se había ganado el título de mentiroso con su comentario anterior. ¡Pero a quién le importa!

-¡Chicos! – Llamó la pequeña líder. – Ya les había dicho que esto no es una rebelión, tan sólo vamos a llamar un poco la atención para después hablar decentemente del asunto. ¿Lo olvidan? No hay que meternos en aprietos…

-Tsk, eres muy santa… - Susurró con un aura oscura Renji. A veces le gustaría que Hinamori fuera más extrema, así, seguramente lograría cada una de sus metas. Él sabía que los empresarios no eran de prestarle atención a los pasivos. Y menos si se trataba de Toshiro Hitsugaya. No, si querían hablar directamente con él, había que sacarlo de sus cabales primero. En pocas palabras: crear un caos.

* * *

-¡Pero jefe, le digo que van a ser sólo cinco minutos!

Una voluptuosa mujer rubia no paraba de hacer peticiones inútiles a su superior, quien sólo intentaba ignorarla, leyendo algunos documentos. Ella soltó un leve grito de exasperación, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su propio escritorio. ¡Sólo quería eso, cinco minutos para bajar y comprar una simple revista de moda! ¡Y ya! Claro que su jefe tenía toda la razón en negarle dicho permiso, puesto que la tarde anterior había salido para _"ir a la farmacia"_, pero de paso un bar abierto a esas tempranas horas llamó su atención, y pues…Las cosas se dieron como debía ser. ¿Qué? Rangiku Matsumoto era así, sabía aprovechar las oportunidades cuando las veía cerca. Pero no cabía duda que tenía al jefe más enojón e insensible de todo Japón.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, y miró con aburrimiento por la ventana. Se sentía un poco atrapada en esa oficina, que pese a ser amplia y lujosa, estaba nada más que en el piso treinta y seis. Y había que admitirlo, ella necesitaba bajar, aprovechar su preciada juventud que parecía escaparse de sus manos. Pero en cierto modo estaba orgullosa, logró posicionarse en un puesto muy importante como la secretaria del empresario Toshiro Hitsugaya, y no iba a negarlo; su sueldo era de lo mejor. Podía permitirse un montón de cosas desde que trabajaba junto a su joven jefe.

-¿Olvidas que hay trabajo, Matsumoto? – Habló de pronto el que antes parecía ser una estatua, sobresaltándola. Miró frente a sí, y efectivamente, una pila de papeles reposaban cómodamente sobre su escritorio. Suspiró con fastidio.

-Pero jefe, resulta que hoy… - Iba a soltar otra de sus tantas excusas que normalmente tenía ya preparadas bajo la manga, pero algo mejor se hizo presente: el teléfono había sonado. Se apuró a contestar. –Compañía Hitsugaya. Secretaria Rangiku Matsumoto al habla. ¿Qué sucede? – Al recibir respuesta abrió un poco las cortinas de la ventana, y se asomó. – Muy bien, entiendo. Ahora mismo paso el informe. – Colgó.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Había que apreciar la frialdad del albino para cada ocasión.

-Jefe, resulta que un grupo ecologista está abajo, y…

-¿De nuevo Greenpeace? – soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo el de ojos turquesa. La rubia negó con la cabeza. Hitsugaya levantó una de sus cejas, con extrañes. -¿WWF? – Ella repitió el movimiento anterior. – Entonces no me interesa.

-La recepcionista ya les ha dicho que usted no tiene tiempo de atender sus peticiones, pero al parecer son muy insistentes ya que… -Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos gritos y ruidos extraños que se escuchaban hasta esa altura. Se asomó por la ventana, achinó los ojos para ver mejor, y… -¡Jefe! ¡Están lanzando comida al edificio!

El joven empresario no mostró interés. Tan sólo se puso de pie, ordenó sus documentos y se dirigió a su secretaria.

-Encárgate de ese asunto, Matsumoto. – Ella iba a reprochar, pero el albino ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. – Yo iré a hablar de unos asuntos con Ichimaru, cuando regrese quiero que esos ecologistas ya se hayan ido y todo esté en orden. ¿Me expliqué bien? – Sin esperar respuesta por parte de la rubia, salió sin más.

Rangiku obedeció inmediatamente, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba dentro del elevador en dirección a la planta baja. Se golpeó a sí misma con sus manos. Ese efecto de estupidez era consecuencia de escuchar algo que tuviera que ver con Gin Ichimaru, para qué negarlo. Aquel hombre de mirada zorruna y cabellos plateados la traía como loca desde que entró a la compañía Hitsugaya, y más de una vez su jefe abusaba de esto, como era el caso anterior. Inclusive Gin parecía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y a veces ella juraba que le correspondía, pero todo terminaba ahí. Seguramente se estaba volviendo loca… Reposó su cabeza en las puertas del elevador. ¿Y ahora? Ella no sabía cómo actuar contra personas enfurecidas, sin embargo decidió esperar. Sabía que sus neuronas trabajaban mucho más rápido bajo presión. Ya se le ocurriría algo al estar frente a los ecologistas.

Las puertas se abrieron, y sin antes comprobar que su apariencia estuviera perfecta, salió decidida a detener a ese grupo. Se topó con la recepcionista en el camino.

-¡Señorita Matsumoto, es terrible! No dejan de lanzar nuestros propios alimentos, y…- Se veía que estaba súper nerviosa, pues se mordía las uñas mientras hablaba.

-Tú tranquila, yo nerviosa. – Le guiñó un ojo, y llevó su vista a la puerta principal. Alrededor de diez personas estaban gritando incoherencias detrás. Sin embargo, no parecían tener las agallas para entrar, eso era bueno para nuestra rubia. En dos pasos ya estaba frente a ellos. Al ver que alguien había salido, los jóvenes detuvieron sus misiles. Un pelirrojo quedó con media hamburguesa de res en la mano.

-¡Queremos hablar con el empresario Hitsugaya! – Gritó él.

-El director no puede atenderlos, pero yo soy su secretaria a cargo y me han informado que debo negar cualquier petición de ustedes, lo siento. – Hablaba tranquila y decididamente, aunque por dentro sólo quería acabar con eso. Lo que hacía por mantener su puesto… - Por ello les pido con total cortesía que se retiren de este edificio, y…

Renji Abarai no iba a escuchar más palabras de esa mujer. Impulsivamente, había lanzado las sobras que aún sostenía su mano derecha, impactándose en la puerta de cristal. Ya que, Matsumoto, por milagro, había reaccionado a tiempo y esquivó el ataque, con reflejos comparables a los de un gato. Ni ella misma podía creer lo cerca que había estado su preciada cabellera de ser estropeada. Sudando por cada poro de su cuerpo, observó como aquellos hombres, siguiendo el ejemplo del que parecía ser el líder, estaban ya preparándose para volver a lanzar otro misil. Soltó un chillido y corrió hacia dentro del edificio rápidamente, cerrando las puertas tras de sí. Hizo una rápida seña y tres enormes guardias ya le ayudaban a impedir que los rebeldes entrasen.

* * *

-…así están las cosas, director Hitsugaya. ¿Qué acción tomaremos a partir de ahora? – El hombre mantenía su típica sonrisa fanfarrona. Le ofreció a su superior una taza de café, a lo que el albino se negó.

Toshiro se veía pensativo. Esta oportunidad que se le había presentado podía traer mucho más beneficio para su empresa e inclusive colocar a Japón como uno de los países más influyentes sobre la gastronomía dentro de unos años. Sin embargo, una decisión de tal magnitud conllevaba más responsabilidad y problemas, por lo que había que analizar las cosas con detalle. Cerró sus ojos un momento.

-Dile a la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores que espere la respuesta dentro de un par de meses, hasta estar completamente seguros. Esa es mi decisión.– Se levantó. – Yo me retiro, ejecutivo Ichimaru. Con su permiso.

-Por cierto, superior. – Lo llamó. – Creo que debería ver cómo están las cosas allá abajo, me acaban de avisar que esos ecologistas intentan entrar a la fuerza al edificio. ¿No es mucha carga para nuestra apreciada Ran? – Mantuvo sus ojos achinados, como de costumbre, acompañados de esa sonrisa traviesa.

-Matsumoto puede encargarse de ellos. ¿No le parece, Ichimaru? – Le miró por encima del hombro, con recelo. Nunca le había tenido mucha confianza a ese hombre de cabellos plateados, pero su trabajo y conexiones en particular eran de apreciarse. Sólo por eso aún tenía su alto puesto.

El amplió su sonrisa, sin apartar la vista del albino. Hitsugaya se retiró en silencio, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Gin. Su actitud era de lo más extraño. ¿Qué se traía?

Se dio cuenta que el comentario de su ejecutivo le había picado. Cómo odiaba verse influenciado por personas de menor rango. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, y sólo para_ "confirmar"_ que todo estuviera en orden, presionó el botón; llamando al elevador.

No se imaginaba que por esa insignificante decisión, toda su vida y futuro prometedor de la empresa estaba a punto de dar un giro. Como dicen: _"La curiosidad mató al gato."_

* * *

-¡Ajá, tomen esto! – Gritaba Hisagi, lanzando un montón de desperdicios. Su actitud normalmente era serena, pero había caído como todos los demás tras la acción de Abarai. Realmente no eran muchos, siete de los hombres no dejaban de armar escándalo, incluyéndose. Kira era el único que al parecer no movía un dedo, pero, ¡Era Izuru! ¿Qué más se podía esperar de él? Inclusive Orihime se había emocionado por todo eso. Hablando de las pocas mujeres en el grupo, ¿Y Hinamori?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando todo se calmó repentinamente. Alguien había aparecido.

Y no cualquier persona, sino, el causante de tanto alboroto; el que querían ver. Nada más y nada menos que Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Silencio.

-Bien. Aquí me tienen. ¿Qué se les ofrece? – Habló con total cortesía, pero algo en so voz era tan desgarrador como una filosa espada.

Nadie sabía qué hacer. Su objetivo estaba ahí, frente a ellos. ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? Instintivamente, el pequeño grupo se esparció, dejando a la vista la única persona encargada de todo aquel movimiento: Hinamori Momo. La chica durazno alzó la vista, con timidez y soportando el peso de su cuerpo para no caerse ahí mismo.

Su apariencia era deplorable, aferraba con sus pequeñas manos lo que parecía haber sido un letrero, pero ahora no era más que una simple manta hecha añicos. Estaba toda despeinada; debido a la guerra de comida que se había llevado a cabo y por ese mismo hecho su ropa que por sí sola era patética, unos simples jeans y una blusa de manga larga color verde estaban manchados por donde se viese. ¿Cómo era posible que se presentaran de esa manera ante él?

Aún con todo esto, algo dentro del frío empresario hizo _click_ al ver esos enormes ojos color chocolate.

-Supongo que eres la líder de este movimiento. – Ella asintió con la cabeza, nerviosa. – Preséntate y dame una explicación del por qué de este desastre.

A pesar de que había leído de él cientos de veces en los periódicos, buscar fotos en Internet y verlo en entrevistas de televisión, se llevó una enorme sorpresa incapaz de explicar al verlo. Su voz era tan seca. Cada palabra parecía llevar toda la antipatía que pudiese existir, y esos ojos turquesa que la miraban fijamente sólo aumentaban sus deseos de salir corriendo de ahí. Pero no se permitiría ese lujo, sus amigos confiaban en ella. Reunió todo el valor que encontró en su ser, y dio un paso al frente.

-Señor Hitsugaya, mi nombre es Hinamori Momo…es un placer. – A pesar de intentar sonar firme, tartamudeaba. Era algo que no podía evitar. – Nosotros nos hacemos llamar las _"Almas verdes"_ y pido una sincera disculpa por este desastre, no estaba previsto… - Su interlocutor rodó los ojos con fastidio. Sí, claro. ¿Qué seguía? – Estamos al tanto de lo que su empresa hace al medio ambiente, y nosotros…

Calló al escuchar un bufido por parte del albino.

-Niña, ¿Sabes cuántas veces me han venido a fastidiar con eso? – No medía sus palabras. Nunca perdía la cortesía, pero quizá sea por el estrés, quizá a causa de Ichimaru, o quizá por el simple deseo de ver cómo reaccionaba esa chica, esta vez se dio el lujo de actuar así. – No eres la primera ni serás la última en quejarte de eso. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que abandone este proyecto que lleva décadas en mi familia y ya? – Se dio la vuelta, decidido a ignorar ya a esos ecologistas de segunda. – Ni siquiera llegan al número de personal mínimo para hacer un grupo oficial. Son patéticos.

Hinamori apretó sus puños con fuerza. Sintió como el coraje se apoderaba de su ser. ¡El no tenía derecho de hablar así! Ella se había esforzado muchísimo para poder hacer del Almas Verdes lo que es ahora, que si bien no era suficiente; había sido causa de mucho sudor y desvelos para la castaña, como para que de la nada llegara un riquillo empresario a restregarle en la cara que eran _"patéticos"_. Cegada por la furia, tomó lo primero que sus manos detectaron.

-¡Pues déjeme decirle que eso sería una maravillosa idea, _e-n-a-n-o_! – Lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el objeto, que dio justamente en el blanco.

Rangiku cubrió su boca con las dos manos, ahogando un grito, incapaz de creer lo que estaba presenciando. Al parecer el fin del mundo iba a adelantarse. Todos los presentes se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, para después mirar con incredulidad a la aparentemente dulce líder. El único que reaccionó con responsabilidad fue el rubio Kira, quien sacó un teléfono celular e hizo una marcación rápida.

Hitsugaya se quedó estático. Llevó la mano a su cabeza; ahora viscosa y bañada por salsa de tomate. Sus blancos cabellos ahora tenían un color rojizo. Tomó un fideo que colgaba sobre los mismos, lo miró unos segundos y después lo dejó caer. Una visible aura de puro enojo apareció, y con el cuerpo tenso se encaró a la mocosa que había osado lanzarle spaghetti. Y no sólo era eso. Le había llamado _enano_. ¡Eso sí que no!

-¡Eres estúpida o qué! – Gritó enfurecido, acercándose de dos zancadas a ella. Sus estaturas eran prácticamente las mismas, lo que aumentaba la tensión del ambiente. Se miraban retadoramente.

-¡Es acaso usted un cretino, insensible además! – La chica estaba que rebosaba odio. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillada.

-¡Nadie le llama de esa manera a Momo, hijo de puta! – Renji ya no podía soportar más, iba a darle una paliza a ese sujeto por hablar así de su amiga, empresario, presidente o lo que fuese. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver la expresión de la castaña. No sabía cómo interpretar aquello.

-¡Mira, tonta, no creas que porque eres mujer voy a…!

No pudo terminar la frase. Un dolor agudo se hizo presente en su parte baja, era lo más doloroso que había sentido en sus veintiún años de vida. En un acto reflejo se llevó ambas manos a su entrepierna, apretando los dientes, en un fallido intento de soportar el dolor.

La chica durazno rió con sorna. Probablemente sería la única vez que esa risa saliera de sus labios. Había puesto toda su fuerza en ese golpe, tal parece que las obligadas clases de pelea, por cortesía de Renji habían dado resultado. Medio edificio, que ya estaba ahí presente, no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. ¡Una chica había golpeado la parte íntima de Hitsugaya Toshiro!

-¡Y que con eso te quede claro no volver a insultar Almas Verdes! – Escupió. Su amigo pelirrojo la tomó rápidamente del brazo, al ver cómo se acercaban peligrosamente las cámaras de los noticieros. -¡Suéltame, que aún no acabo! – Ante su insistencia, la cargó fácilmente y la puso en su espalda como si un costal de papas fuese. Ella intentó soltarse. -¡Bájame, Renji, bájame!

Todo el grupo ecologista salió de la escena, en dirección a una camioneta negra que estaba estacionada del otro lado de la acera.

-¡Rápido! – Apremió Izuru.

Cerraron las puertas con estrépito, y una vez que el vehículo arrancó, y se vieron lejos de peligro, la conductora soltó la risotada de su vida.

-¡Quien te viera, Hinamori! ¡Esto definitivamente traerá fama a Almas Verdes!

La castaña sólo miraba por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados.

-Rukia… No es momento para bromas… - Hasta el mismísimo tonto de Abarai sabía las consecuencias que traería la escena anterior. La chica de melena negra se limpió una de sus lágrimas por la risa. Miró al pelirrojo por el retrovisor.

-Mira quién lo dice… De no ser por la llamada de Kira ustedes estarían en grandes aprietos…

Y aquella camioneta fue el lugar de una nueva discusión.

* * *

-¡Jefe, jefe! – Matsumoto se acercó corriendo, ayudando a su superior a ponerse derecho. El no quiso aceptar su ayuda. Rápidamente se vio rodeado por cientos de flashes, y varias personas hablaban a la vez.

_-¿Cómo se hacía llamar ese grupo, señor Hitsugaya?_

_-¡Señor Hitsugaya! ¿Quién era esa chica que le hirió?_

_-¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera, señor Hitsugaya?_

_-¿Esto suele suceder a menudo?_

Demasiadas preguntas para su gusto. Se recobró, y como de costumbre; ignoró a toda esa gentuza, abriéndose paso a su edificio. Hoy regresaría temprano a casa a tomarse una ducha. Tampoco escuchó las incoherencias de su secretaria. Le dejó el resto del día libre, cosa que dejó sin palabras a la pobre rubia, y se encerró en su oficina.

-Hinamori Momo… - Susurró.

* * *

_**Haber, ¿Momo de ecologista? ¿Toshiro el dueño de la cadena de restaurantes más importante de Japón? ¿Gin por debajo de Hitsugaya? ¿Rukia alcanza los pedales de la camioneta?**_

_**¡QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE, POR FAVOR!**_

_**No me lo pregunten, no tengo la menor idea de dónde salió esta idea. Pero creí que sería entretenida, y aquí me tienen. Además, a penas pasaron unos días y ya extraño a los fans del Hitsuhina, así como yo. ¡Esta zona de Bleach está llena de buena vibra!**_

_**Este capítulo fue, por así decirlo, la introducción. Donde se revelan los puntos importantes y da inicio esta historia.  
**_

_**Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que no sólo habra HitsuHina en este fic. También habrá GinxRan, y... ¡No diré las demás!**_

_**En este capítulo ya salieron los personajes principales. Pero aún así falta la aparición de otros. Así que peguen ojo. ;)**_

_**Bueno...¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que este fic tiene futuro? ¡Dejen su review y dedito arriba! (Ok. No. ¿Tan siquiera así dicen los bloggers en Youtube?) Y sino acepto críticas y tomatazos también! Todo por la mejora de esta historia.**_

_**"Leña para el fuego" promete ser largo. Un poco. Espero que lleguemos al final, ¡wii! Como aún no sé sus comentarios, no estoy segura de poner alguna fecha fija para la siguiente actualización, como hacen muchos escritores aquí en fanfiction. Tan sólo espero que el segundo cap. llegue pronto.**_

_**Quiero dedicar este fic a una escritora muy graciosa y amable, que me apoyó en todo momento en mi HitsuHina anterior, pese a estar aburrido. ¡Sí, esto va para ti, LadyDy-chan! :)**_

_**Bueno...me muero del sueño... Así que...**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	2. ¡El grito de guerra!

_**¡Holaaaa, a todos! Aquí yo reportándome con el segundo capítulo. Fue un poco complicado, pero espero le entiendan y les guste.**_

_**Ah... Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo. En serio, ¿Voy a tener que decir esto siempre?**_

* * *

Al abrir los ojos sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza; punzante. Soltó un leve gemido y se llevó las manos a la zona; estrujándola con fuerza, deseando que el dolor cesara. Se liberó del abrazo de sus suaves sábanas, muy a su pesar, y buscó la pared más cercana para recargarse.

Así, transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos. Cuando el dolor disminuyó, y la castaña podía pensar con más claridad, llegaron a su mente imágenes de ella, siendo aplastada por sus alocados camaradas, la guerra de comida, esos ojos turquesa, las malas palabras y…el golpe bajo. Su cara en ese momento debió ser todo un poema. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esos acontecimientos no hubieran tenido lugar realmente.

-¿Un sueño? – Susurró débilmente, intentando engañarse a sí misma. Pero no. En el fondo sabía que todo eso sí había sucedido el día anterior. Aún podía escuchar las frías palabras del empresario Hitsugaya y sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Filosos, atravesándola, desgarrándola.

Se mordió las uñas, sabiendo que se había pasado de la raya. Sólo dos veces en toda su corta vida se había molestado de esa manera, y en ambas ocasiones su cabeza parecía querer explotar al día siguiente. No sabía la razón; pero quizá su propio cuerpo estaba programado a castigarla si osaba dejar la compostura en algún momento.

_"Sólo estas cosas me pasan a mí…"_ Pensó, con la clara y firme idea de que, esta vez, había metido la pata y muy hondo._ "¿Ahora que haré? Esto no traerá más que problemas a Almas Verdes, y es todo mi culpa…"_

Se puso de pie, apoyándose con el filo de su tocador, que se encontraba justo a su lado. Salió de su habitación, en dirección a la cocina; a prepararse un chocolate caliente. Sólo eso podría traerle un poco de felicidad en esos momentos de preocupación. Se paró de puntas para abrir la alacena y alcanzar el recipiente donde estaba el polvo dulce. Después, se acercó al refrigerador, por leche. No le gustaba con agua, sentía que el chocolate perdía suavidad. Entonces se percató que había una nota un poco grande, detenida con uno de sus tantos imanes que adornaban su refrigerador. Sonrió mientras lo leía.

_"Hinamori, te he traído a casa. Ayer quedaste dormida como un tronco en la camioneta de Rukia. No me sorprende, debiste gastar muchas energías en esa patada de acero. (Por cierto, ¡Fue genial!) Estuve esperando a que despertaras; no te preocupes. Dormí en el sillón. Pero ya se hizo de día, tú sigues en la cama y el deber me llama. Ah, yo ya avisé a tu trabajo que te tomarías el día libre. Me imagino que sospechas lo mismo que yo… De seguro todos los medios de comunicación están comiéndonos vivos. Pero ya veremos que pasa. Bueno, creo que ya escribí demasiado y esta nota es muy pequeña para mi gusto. Me despido, deseando que tengas un excelente día, mi duraznito._

_Te quiere, tu amigo Hisagi._

_PD: Tu vecinita loca te estaba buscando."_

De acuerdo, al parecer si había algo que podía alegrarte más que una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente. Y eso es una nota de tu mejor amigo. No pasó por alto la posdata, y después de tomarse rápidamente su bebida, causando que se atragantara un poco, salió de su correspondiente apartamento y fue al de a lado. Inhaló un poco, y tocó la puerta. No tuvo que esperar ni medio segundo.

-¡Hinamori! – Gritó cuando abrió la puerta. Ella alzó la vista para mirar a la chica durazno a los ojos. Después, como dándose cuenta de algo, asomó su cabecita y miró hacia ambos lados; confirmando que no hubiera nadie cerca. La tomó del brazo y la metió a su apartamento. Hinamori seguía sin poder evitar sorprenderse cada vez que entraba ahí, porque pese a que el lugar era pequeño, como cualquier otro apartamento, la elegancia y detalle japonés inundaban la casa. Claro que sin evitar algunos caprichos modernos.– Explícame… ¡Qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza!

Momo sonrió como de costumbre. Sabía que su vecina era muy sobre protectora, y se preocupaba muchísimo por ella aunque no lo demostrara. La mayor parte del tiempo ella era seria y siempre mantenía la compostura, a pesar de tener a penas dieciséis años. Pero si se trataba de Hinamori podía llegar a alterarse demasiado.

-Lo siento, Tobiume-chan, es que…

-¡Es que, qué! – Movió sus delgados brazos con rapidez, alterada. - ¡Tu cara sale en todos lados, tonta! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? – La chica durazno retrocedió un par de pasos, temiendo que su amiga estallara en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento… - Repitió ella, sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Era increíble como alguien más joven que tú podía intimidarte. – Pero exageras, yo no he oído que hablen de mí…

Tobiume gruñó, adentró su mano a una parte escondida que su elegante kimono poseía, y sacó un control remoto. Encendió el televisor sin preocuparse siquiera en qué canal estaría. Sonrió con satisfacción, el televisor confirmaba lo que le decía a la tonta de Hinamori.

-_…Al parecer el empresario Hitsugaya no le ha dado más importancia al asunto, no ha querido…_ - Apretó otro botón. -_…¡Yo estuve ahí, cuando la chica lanzó el espaguetti…_ - Cambió de canal nuevamente. – _Después de la rebelión hacia la empresa, se ha estado buscando… Creo que era algo de Espíritus Verdes, la verdad que no lo recuerdo… Uno de ellos tenía tatuajes en todo el cuerpo, no cabe duda de que… Huyeron de la escena en una camioneta negra Nissan con placas…La líder ecologista, Hinamori Momo…_

-¡Bien, que ya entendí! – Gritó la de ojos chocolate, tapándose sus oídos con las manos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, al borde del llanto. Se dejó caer al suelo, y temblaba. Esto era lo que temía…

Su amiga suspiró, ya un poco más calmada y comprensible. Se sentó a su lado, apagó el televisor, y después de un largo silencio en donde solo miraba a su vecina, tratando de ayudarle a buscar una solución, habló:

-Hinamori. No tengo que decirte lo que debes hacer. Tú ya lo sabes. – Hablaba tranquilamente, pero firme.

No esperaba algún tipo de consuelo por parte de Tobiume. Ella era así. Se limpió las lágrimas que había logrado derramar con la manga de su blusa, y mirando al suelo pensó seriamente en las palabras de su amiga. Desde esa mañana ya tenía claro lo que iba a hacer si las cosas se daban así. Era lo correcto, pero aún dentro de su corazón estaba el sentimiento de rabia, y por ende orgullo. Trato de reprimir esto último.

-Lo sé…

La adolescente soltó una apenas visible sonrisa. Así de rápido como se había sentado, se puso de pie. Momo alzó la vista.

-¿Otra vez tus clases? – Su interlocutora asintió con la cabeza. Ella sonrió ampliamente. A veces podía preocuparle que Tobiume estuviera tan ocupada siendo así de joven, pero no iba a negar que se sentía orgullosa de la que parecía ser como su hermana menor. - ¿Ahora de qué? ¿Piano, arreglo floral, cocina…?

-No. Pronto tendré una presentación de danza, tengo que practicar. – Hizo una pausa, y con un leve rubor agregó: - Asegúrate de ir a verme.

Hinamori la miró con dulzura.

-¡Eso ni lo dudes, Tobiume-chan! -Como para recuperar su posición de chica seria, ella miró rápidamente hacia otro lado. Habló lo mas seco que pudo.

-Ahora vete. – Una gotita resbaló por la cien de Hinamori. -No queremos que sigan diciendo cosas sin coherencia, ¿Verdad?

Ciertamente. Después de desearle suerte a su amiga y vecina, la linda ecologista salió de su apartamento, decidida a llevar a cabo su plan. Pero aún había algo que la mortificaba. Se golpeó su propia cabeza, torpemente.

¿Dónde lo encontraría? O mejor dicho, ¿_Qué_ haría?

* * *

-¡Pero eso le pasa por desconsiderado! – Estaba furiosa, qué decir, enojadísima. Lo apuntó con un dedo acusador. - ¿Desde cuándo tiene esas actitudes frente a una señorita? Pero, ¡Contésteme! – Apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio de su jefe, con más fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado.

Él intentaba relajarse. No dejarse llevar, no dejarse llevar, no dejarse llevar…

-Matsumoto, tú no eres quien para quejarte de mis actos. – Habló él con fingida tranquilidad. La verdad es que no le agradaba para nada que su secretaria le estuviera riñendo, como si fuera un niño. - ¡Y haz tu trabajo! ¡Que para eso te pago!

-¡Es que no lo entiendo, jefe! Nunca en mi vida lo había escuchado decir cosas tan crueles a una desconocida. – Se cruzó de brazos, con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que sus grandes pechos eran una incomodidad para hacer esa pose. – Si yo fuera ella hubiera reaccionado de igual manera o peor. ¡Se lo tiene bien merecido!

Ah, haber. ¿Por qué los roles estaban intercambiados? ¿No se suponía que los superiores son los que reprenden y los siervos se quedaban callados? Eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Y si lo que el empresario de cabellera blanca buscaba era concentrarse en esos documentos que estaban frente a él, iba muy, muy mal.

-¡Deja de decirme estupideces! - Estalló. La rubia se quedó muda. - ¡Y ya concéntrate en el papeleo! No saldrás de esta oficina hasta que los termines todos.

Se levantó sin decir nada más, dejando a la voluptuosa mujer estática. Salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta con estrépito tras de sí. Ella, por acto reflejo, sólo cerró los ojos, para después soltar un suspiro exasperado.

-Ah, jefe… ¿Qué pasa por su cabeza? – Se dejó caer en el sillón, cruzando femeninamente su pierna con la otra. Alzó su brazo para tomar una botella de agua que se encontraba más allá.– Ahora tendré que hacer todo esto, y…

-¿Y qué, Ran? – Una voz le dio el susto de su vida, haciendo que todo su cuerpo sintiera un escalofrío. Después, cuando su cerebro logró conectar ideas y reconocer el dueño de dicha voz, toda su sorpresa fue reemplazada por un leve rubor en sus mejillas y el nerviosismo.

-¡Gin! – Claro que era él. Obvio. Bravo, Rangiku. - ¿Cómo entraste? – Estaba claro que si había entrado por la puerta de la oficina, se hubiera cruzado con su superior, y bueno, no es que hubiera mucha confianza entre esos dos como para dejarle entrar así, sin más.

Él sonrió. Esa famosa sonrisa, escalofriante, pero perfecta a vista de la rubia. Se sentó a su lado.

-No sé… ¿Cómo habré entrado? – Contestó enigmáticamente. Definitivamente este Ichimaru nunca cambiaría. La fémina suspiró nuevamente. ¿Qué hacía el ahí? Ese hombre no hacía más que causarle intriga. Intriga que la encantaba. – Vaya el escándalo que hizo tu jefe ayer…

Matsumoto gruñó.

-¡Lo sé! Aún no entiendo su actitud, pero… - cayó en la cuenta de algo. -¡Eh! Que también es tu superior. – Frunció el seño levemente. A veces sentía como si Gin no considerara a Hitsugaya como alguien digno de respetar. -Como sea, la verdad es que todo este lío me trae como loca, todo el mundo habla de lo ocurrido, ¡Y mi jefe no hace nada!

-En eso te equivocas, bonita. – Ella lo miró, con intriga. Esperó más explicaciones por parte del hombre de cabellos plateados, pero no volvió a abrir la boca. Ella lo apremió para que soltara más información, acercándose un poco. – Unas horas después del extraño incidente, el superior Hitsugaya mandó a llamar a todos los ejecutivos. Al parecer pidió que mantuviéramos esto en secreto. Me extraña que no te lo haya dicho a ti.

La rubia intentaba atacar cabos, pero por más que pensara no encontraba una respuesta clara a sus dudas. ¿Por qué el jefe querría mantener en secreto lo sucedido? Y de cualquier modo, ¡Ya medio Japón estaba enterado! Eso significaba que sus intentos habían sido en vano. Ichimaru notó su desconcierto, y agregó:

-No es tan complicado, Ran. La compañía no fue la única que presenció lo de ayer. ¿Acaso no viste toda la gente que se reunió? – Sonrió. – Tu jefecito sí que es un tonto. Creyendo que podía proteger la integridad de esa chica. – Matsumoto parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Cómo estaba eso de proteger a la ecologista?

Él se levantó, no sin antes acariciar una de las mejillas de la rubia con su pálida mano, aprovechándose del estado en la que ella se encontraba. Si nuestra secretaria ya estaba confundida, esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

_"Gin… ¿Por qué haces estas cosas?"_ Fue lo que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento. _"No entiendo. No eres mi amante, pero tampoco mi amigo y menos mi novio. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir jugando con mis sentimientos?"_ Era lo único que podía hacer, pensar, formular hipótesis en su mente. Se maldijo por su cobardía. Nunca había hablado directamente acerca de… su extraña actitud. Y es que Gin Ichimaru era de lo más extraño. Matsumoto se había metido con varios hombres, (Claro que nunca hubo algo oficial. Tan sólo era para divertirse un poco y obtener satisfacción. ) pero ese que la traía babeando era totalmente diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera conocido. Así como a veces podía hablar con ella, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, podían pasar semanas sin que le dirigiera la palabra. Era…como el viento. Cuando sentía que ya lo tenía, se le escapaba entre los dedos como si de aire se tratase.

Cuando él ya iba a cruzar la puerta, ella lo detuvo.

-¡Gin! – Alzó la voz más de lo que hubiera querido. Él se giró para verla. Rangiku ahora estaba en blanco. –Yo… bueno, quería preguntarte qué…

-No pienses en eso, gatita. – Fue su sencilla respuesta, pero no dejó de mirarla dulcemente en ningún momento. Esto desconcertó más a la mujer, que quiso decir otra cosa, pero el de apariencia zorruna fue más veloz. – Mejor concéntrate en ayudar al chiquitín. No tiene experiencia en esos terrenos.

Y así, se fue. Dejando a Matsumoto con las palabras en la boca. Ella alzó la mano, como queriendo alcanzarlo. Era una acción algo tonta, pero describía perfectamente lo que Ran sentía en esos momentos.

_Gin…_

* * *

Se agachó para rejuntar esa botella de plástico que posaba sobre el verde césped. Al tenerla en sus manos la metió a una bolsa grande que llevaba, y siguió con su camino. Tenía que llenar, mínimo, tres de esas. No era un trabajo difícil, las ciudades de hoy en día parecían construirse a base de basura y desperdicios, que no hacían más que perjudicar ese precioso mundo. Y si ella tenía a su alcance la manera de ayudar tan siquiera un poquito, lo haría.

Había terminado haciendo esa actividad, que según su agenda y costumbre correspondía a los días lunes y jueves. Hoy era viernes, pero por la rebelión de ayer tuvo que recorrerse a ese día. Además, para la castaña era una manera de pensar las cosas con más claridad. Y si todo salía como creía, no tendría que esperar demasiado.

-Vaya… espero hacerlo bien… - Habló para sí misma, mientras rejuntaba ahora una vaso de cartón. Curiosamente, tenía el logo Hitsugaya. Era la cuarta vez que le tocaba recoger una de esos en la última media hora. Suspiró con tristeza. ¿Por qué la gente tenía que ser tan consumista? Y si eso era algo inevitable, tan siquiera podían tirar los restos en el bote de basura. ¿No es así?

Se sentía un poco sola, normalmente era su amiga Rukia la que la acompañaba en esa labor de rejuntar desperdicios, aunque no hiciera nada. Sonrió inconscientemente. Aquella chica de cabellera negra no le agradaba la idea del reciclaje, protección de animales y bosques, en fin, todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo que Momo amaba. Por eso, oficialmente no era miembro de Almas Verdes. Pero siempre la había apoyado, y en esas salidas que tenía la de ojos chocolate, Rukia simplemente se la pasaba hablando, contándole de su vida, problemas amorosos, amistades, entre otras cosas, mientras ella la escuchaba sin dejar de hacer su labor.

Sin embargo, esta vez no quería meter en problemas a su amiga. Tenía que estar sola, y por ende dar la cara, sola. Si las cosas salían bien, todos olvidarían lo sucedido el día anterior y su preciado grupo ecologista no se vería perjudicado. Tan sólo esperaba tener las suficientes agallas. Era extraño, ella siempre pedía perdón por todo, siempre y cuando tuviera razón de ser. Y esta vez sentía que no tenía porque disculparse de nada. Pero lo haría sólo por Almas Verdes. Sólo por ellos. No por el insensible empresario Hitsugaya.

-Sí, ¡Así es! – La tierna chica había empezado a hablar sola. No se dio cuenta que un grupo de personas se detuvieron para observarla y señalarla. Hicieron una llamada rápida y se alejaron de ahí. – No es por él. No, no.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por flashes que comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Momo volvió a la realidad. Acorralándola, ahora se encontraban alrededor de seis reporteros, con sus usuales micrófonos y acompañados de sus camarógrafos. También había ciudadanos simplemente esperando a que comenzara el show.

Ya habían llegado.

Intentó concentrarse en las preguntas que esas personas le hacían, pero era demasiado para la chica durazno. Comenzaba a pensar en la posibilidad de huir de le escena.

_"No, ¡No me voy a echar para atrás! ¡Esto es por Alas Verdes!"_

* * *

-Dígame, ¿Se le ofrece algo más? – Le dedicó a la mujer la sonrisa más brillante que pudo. Ella sólo lo miraba fascinada, inconscientemente asintió felizmente con la cabeza, mientras pedía un café cremoso. El hombre de cabellera larga y blanca se retiró, conforme. Se acercó a la barra, y tranquilamente ordenó: -Un café cremoso para la mesa seis.

-¡A la orden! – Contestó la primera persona que le escuchó.

Observó que todo estuviera en orden en el restaurante nuevamente. Caminó, recorrió los pasillos y las mesas. Revisó que no faltara ni siquiera una servilleta. De paso sirvió agua a las copas que ya se estaban quedando vacías, recibiendo palabras de agradecimiento por parte de los clientes. Oh, amaba su trabajo. Lo que más le agradaba era poder tener una cálida relación con las personas.

Unas chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa redonda lo llamaron. Trató de recordar quiénes eran, quizá las había visto en un par de ocasiones. De cualquier manera, de seguro eran amigas. Cualquier cliente apreciaba estar a lado del amable hombre.

-¡Ukitake, venga! ¿No quiere almorzar con nosotras? – Éste, como toda respuesta se acercó, sonriente. – Pero siéntese.

-Muchas gracias, pero tengo que estar al tanto del restaurante. Sólo tomaré un pan. – Estiró su brazo y tomó el primero que vio. Se lo metió a la boca, saboreando el dulce sabor. Entonces, escuchó cómo las puertas eléctricas se abrían y dejaban entrar a un chico, seguido de susurros por parte de todos. Ukitake sonrió nuevamente. – Mis disculpas, lindas señoritas.

Se dirigió al recién llegado, pero éste se había adelantado y ya tomaba asiento en el lugar de siempre. _"La mesa diez, pegada a la ventana."_ Pensó el de ojos marrón. Alzó la mano como seña de saludo, cuando se percató de que él ya lo había visto.

-Hola, Hitsugaya-kun. – Se sentó frente a él. El pequeño albino lo miró con fastidio. Siempre era lo mismo.

-Tenme más respeto, Ukitake. – Dicho esto, pasaron unos segundos. En los cuales el empresario esperaba recibir un comentario por parte del hombre, mas éste no soltó palabra alguna. Eso comenzaba a exasperarle. Era obvio que ya se había enterado de todo. ¿Por qué no le decía nada? – Supongo que ya escuchaste…

-Claro que sí, eso fue épico. – Rió, fue una risa armoniosa. No se alteraba pero tampoco mostraba desinterés. – Antes de que te reprenda, ¿No quieres algo de comer? Al fin y al cabo es tu restaurante. – Toshiro se iba a negar, pero el de larga cabellera ya pedía un platillo para él. Le hizo una seña a la primera camarera que vio. – El platillo especial. Ya sabes cuál. –Volvió su atención al interlocutor. - ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. ¿Tenías que ser tan grosero con esa chica?

Una vena se formó en el cien de Hitsugaya, acompañado de un gruñido. ¡Ya estaba harto de que sólo se preocuparan por la ecologista! ¿Que no era él el que había sido gravemente herido? La compañía pudo haberse quedado sin heredero, ¡Y a nadie parece importarle!

-¡Ellos lanzaron comida al edificio! – Fue lo primero que puso de excusa. El hombre lo miró, intentando analizarlo.

La verdad era que las rebeliones en contra de la empresa Hitsugaya eran muy frecuentes, incluso el año pasado había tenido que lidiar con los trabajadores de la compañía rival. Y tener que atrapar a más de cien personas desnudas, corriendo, esparcidas dentro del edificio de treinta y seis pisos no era en lo absoluto agradable. Así que, comparado con eso, el típico misil de comida era una completa ñoñería.

-Ya veo… - Murmuró más para sí que para el chico. –Esto sí que será divertido. – Se dibujó otra de sus sonrisas, de oreja a oreja.

-¿El qué? – Trató de no mostrar incertidumbre, y como todo, lo logró. Su voz serena y desinteresada podía engañar a cualquiera.

El de cabellera larga iba a hablar, pero justamente llegó una mesera con un enorme bandeja. La colocó al centro y las destapó. Los ojos cafés de Ukitake casi se salían de sus órbitas, al poder observar esa belleza. Hitsugaya comenzó a sudar, ahora quería salir del restaurante…

Sólo cabe decir, que todos los postres ya conocidos mundialmente estaban reunidos en ese sencillo plato.

-¡Mi preferido! ¿Te importa si como un poco, Shiro-chan? – El albino no tuvo tiempo de hablar, pues el hombre ya estaba devorando una rebanada de pastel de tres leches. Él apretó los puños. –Por cierto, ¿Hoy no viene Kurosaki contigo?

-¡No me llames por ese ridículo apodo! – Gritó, ignorando la última pregunta. Que ambos compartieran el mismo color de cabello no era excusa. Simplemente le molestaba con todo su ser que no le trataran con el debido respeto. Comenzaba a creer que no fue una buena idea colocarlo a él como encargado de ese local.

Intentó calmarse, agradecía a todos los Dioses haber tenido una abuela tan sabia como había sido la suya. Cómo la echaba de menos, en muchos aspectos le hacía falta. Ella le había enseñado el arte de la paciencia, o por lo menos lo intentó, ya que estaba claro que no había aprendido muy bien.

Mientras Ukitake acababa con el platillo que originalmente iba a ser para él, vio cómo una bolita de chocolate rodaba hacia su dirección. La tomó con sus dedos.

_"Me recuerdas a esa chica tonta."_ Pensó, mientras analizaba el dulce._ "El color, y tamaño. Tan pequeña y frágil…que cualquiera podría hacerte daño si así lo quisiera."_ Se lo llevó a la boca, y sus pupilas se dilataron cuando su ser percibió el sabor. Estaba delicioso…

Se avergonzó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Esa rebelde no merecía ni siquiera un pensamiento por parte de él. ¿Verdad?

Se vió interrumpido por una voz que hablaba a través de la televisión que colgaba en la esquina del restaurante. Una voz que, por si sola no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza.

* * *

-A ver. -Miró la pequeña lista que llevaba en su mano, sus ojos se movían de lado a lado conforme leía. - Ya tengo la harina, queso, ajo, champiñones, el tomate para la salsa, salchicha y salami. Mi pregunta es… ¡Dónde mierda está el orégano! – La chica aventó el papel, enfadada. Observó a su alrededor. Ese supermercado sí que era un problema. – Es suficiente. ¡Yo me largo!

Cuando iba a dar un par de zancadas, una extraña voz en su cabeza la detuvo.

_"Pero Rukia, no puedes… Byakuya-sama te pidió de favor que hicieras una pizza para el almuerzo. Él ha hecho un montón de cosas por ti, ¿Es mucho pedir un simple platillo?"_

Se paró en seco, y un aura de culpa la rodeó. En efecto, no podía fallarle a su nii-sama. ¡Tenía que esforzarse un poco más! Que por algo lleva el apellido Kuchiki. Y es su deber proporcionarle a cada miembro de la familia un buen plato de comida. Su estado de ánimo cambió brutalmente, y levantó su cabeza con orgullo.

-¡Tienes razón, extraña voz en mi cabeza que por el momento llamaré conciencia! – Puso sus brazos en su esbelta cintura. –Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki, ¡Y no dejaré que una tortilla inflada rellena de queso me venza! – Terminó riendo malévolamente, a lo que varias personas la miraron extrañadas.

_"Pero, si ese es el caso…"_ Otra voz habló nuevamente en su cabeza._ "¿No sería más conveniente pedir una a domicilio? Es rápido, no te matas comprando los ingredientes, y seguramente será más delicioso."_

-Tiene sentido… - susurró. Después sonrió y sacó un celular de su bolso. -¡Al carajo cocinar, yo pediré una pizza! - Comenzó a marcar. Esperó unos momentos. -¡Buenas tardes! Me gustaría pedir una pizza mediana, con salchicha, salami y champiñones. Sí, sí. – Entrecerró los ojos, recordando algo. Si su memoria no le fallaba, Renji le había prohibido marcar ese número. Un extraño presentimiento la inundó. – Disculpe, ¿A dónde hablo? –Momentos de silencio. Después saltó de la sorpresa.- ¡¿Qué, a las pizzas Hitsugaya!? ¡Sabe qué, olvídelo, ese tío es patético! – Cerró con furia la tapa de su teléfono móvil, para después devolverlo a su bolso.

Vale que ella no era ecologista, pero haber estado rodeada de otros que sí lo eran le había… afectado un poco. No mucho, sólo lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que aquella cadena de restaurantes al mando de Hitsugaya Toshiro era un fiasco.

_"Aunque… la comida es deliciosa."_ Pensó mientras se llavaba la mano a su estómago, que comenzó a rugir, y sus ojos lloraron cascadas. _"Bien. Ese orégano me espera…"_ Casi al instante chocó con alguien. Después de soltar unas maldiciones más, miró al chico que tenía en frente. Él la miraba como con algo de desprecio.

-Hey, ¿Tú que tienes en contra de Hitsugaya Toshiro? – Preguntó sin rodeos. Había visto toda la escena de la pelinegra.

¡Ja! Si lo que ese extraño chico de cabellera color zanahoria quería intimidarla, se iba a llevar una desagradable sorpresa. Lamentará haberse metido con la pequeña Kuchiki.

-Te diré lo que pienso. – Lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Es un enano que sólo le interesa el dinero, arrogante, un niño malcriado, tonto y todos sus derivados. – Señaló al chico con su dedo. -¡Pero no tan estúpido como tú! ¡Que nadie escogería ese color para teñirse el cabello, gay! – Esta última palabra la soltó con más fuerza. Así era ella, decía todo lo que pensaba a la primera.

El peli naranja estaba a punto de estallar. ¡Nadie se metía con su masculinidad!

-¡Es natural, envidiosa! – Gritó a medio pulmón. – Además, ¡Tu estás igual o más enana que él! – Se pusieron frente a frente, retándose.

-¡Retira eso! – Iba a darle el golpe de su vida, pero algo vibró dentro de su bolso y perdió la concentración. -¡Ahora qué, Renji! – Dijo cuando ya contestaba la llamada. No perdía al peli naranja de vista pese a todo. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar lo que su amigo le decía. - ¿Momo? ¿Dónde está? Demonios…– Sin poder evitarlo ya salía corriendo de ahí, en dirección a la zona de electrodomésticos del supermercado.

El chico achinó los ojos, sintiéndose ignorado, sin entender la reacción de Rukia. Después sólo atinó a creer que "intentaba escapar" y le siguió los pasos. De alguna manera, esa chica era divertida.

-¡Eh, miedosa, vuelve aquí! – Corrió, intentando no perderla de vista, cosa que era muy difícil debido a la complexión de ella, parecía que todo la masa de gente en el supermercado se la comía. Por fin, la divisó a lo lejos, frente a una enorme pantalla de plasma que se vendía a un precio muy… ah, nada accesible. -¡No creas que escaparás tan fácilmente! – Escupió cuando se puso a su lado, sin embargo el rostro preocupado de la fémina mirando el gran televisor lo inquietó, y giró su vista.

Ahí, la imagen de aquella famosa chica de la que había oído hablar toda la mañana se podía apreciar en el aparato. La chica que, según los rumores, había dejado en ridículo a Toshiro. No había podido hablar con su amigo al respecto, pero por lo visto era cierto. De cualquier manera, quería saber más.

Una reportera hizo su presentación.

-_"La ecologista, Hinamori Momo parece tener algo importante que decir a todo el mundo…"_

-¿Dónde, dónde? – Se acercó la Kuchiki, como pidiendo una respuesta a la pantalla. Estaba impaciente y comiéndose las uñas del nerviosismo; Hinamori nunca había sido buena hablando frente a un público, ¡Cómo se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de cosas sola!

-_"…En vivo frente al edificio 109, Shibuya."_

La fémina no perdió más tiempo. Olvidándose por completo de la presencia de aquel extraño chico, se dirigía a la salida, más alguien la detuvo del brazo. Se giró para toparse con unos ojos color ocre que la miraban fijamente.

-No sé que tengas tú que ver con ella. – Dijo, revolviéndose sus cabellos naranjas con la mano libre. – Pero pareces preocupada. ¿Tienes cómo ir? – Esta pregunta desconcertó a la peli negra, que se quedó sin saber qué decir.

No sabía por qué, pero esa pequeña chica le había llamado la atención por su gran carácter. Aunque no llevaban de conocerse más de diez minutos, la verdad era que lo sacaba de su aburrimiento, y eso era algo que él, Ichigo Kurosaki odiaba con toda su alma. Por el momento intentaría llevarse bien con ella.

-Veo que no. Sígueme, que yo te llevo. Tardarás siglos a pie, que con lo chaparra que eres no darás pasos muy largos. – De acuerdo. Olviden eso de _"llevarse bien"._

* * *

-¿Qué no es Momo-chan? – Preguntó Orihime, dejando de cocer algo que llevaba en sus manos, y prestando atención al televisor.

-En efecto, ¡Es Momo! ¿Cómo se metió ahí? – Habló otro de los ecologistas reunidos en su casa.

El rubio, Kira, no hacía nada más que mirar con nerviosismo. Conociendo a la castaña, sus intenciones eran buenas, pero nadie aseguraba que todo saldría_ "de acuerdo al plan."_ Y menos si se trataba de Hinamori.

-Hisagi… - Susurró, volteándose para dirigirse al moreno. Este sólo asintió y mostró las llaves del coche.

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces.

* * *

Sólo se quedó estático, ahí sentado, viéndola a través de la pantalla. Ukitake se dio cuenta de esto, y giró su cabeza para apreciar lo mismo que el albino. Esa chica estaba en vivo y en directo.

-_"Yo…quiero pedir disculpas."_ – decía, con notable vergüenza en su rostro. –_ "Disculpas al señor Hitsugaya. No era mi intención comportarme de esa manera, realmente lo siento…"_

El joven de ojos turquesa no pudo evitar que en su rostro apareciera un estúpido rubor. ¿Por qué esa chica tenía que ser tan…tan… tierna? Esta reacción fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante de mesa, y solo sonrió, confirmando alguna de sus ideas.

-_"Señorita Hinamori Momo. ¿Esto es realmente lo único que quiere decir?"_ – Una reportera le acercó el micrófono, presionándola. –_"Sus actos de ayer no parecen coincidir con lo que dice. No se veía en lo absoluto arrepentida."_ – La castaña bajó la vista, apenada. – _"Creo que ya he dicho todo… Me disculpo. Pero… eso no significa que me de por vencida."_ – Ahora miraba directamente a la cámara, y el albino sintió como sus ojos chocolate se clavaban en los de él. – _"Seguiré esforzándome. No ha cambiado el hecho de que la empresa Hitsugaya hace un mal al planeta… No perderé ante usted."_

Toshiro ya no pudo escuchar más. Rápidamente, en cuestión de segundos, una chica había interferido la conversación entre las dos mujeres, soltando un montón de palabrerías. Seguido por dos muchachos, que según él, habían estado en la conspiración del día anterior. Sumando, había alguien mortalmente familiar detrás suyo. _"¡Kurosaki!"_ pensó, con asombro. ¿Qué hacía el ahí? Y de la nada, ya la castaña había desaparecido de la pantalla.

-_"…Esas fueron las palabras de la ecologista Hinamori Momo, en contra del empresario Hitsugaya Toshiro."_ – Habló la reportera, dando como finalizada la entrevista.

El de ojos turquesa sonrió con sorna. Reproduciendo nuevamente las últimas palabras de la rebelde: _"…No perderé ante usted."_ Él que había hecho un mínimo esfuerzo para que no se metieran con ella, tratando de cuidar sus espaldas, (Claro que había sido un esfuerzo en vano) y le agradecía de ese modo. ¿Así iban a ser las cosas? Muy bien, pues. Eso había sido como el grito de guerra para ambos.

Sin embargo, algo en su ser le desagradaba la idea de tener que llevar ese tipo de relación con la tal Hinamori. Pero qué le iba a hacer, ella había comenzado, ¿Cierto?

Que empiece el juego.

* * *

_**Ah, ¿Se entendió? Espero que sí :)**_

_**¡Yaaay! Quería que saliera Tobiume en este fic, porque, bueno, ¡Es tan linda! Ok, ok. Suficiente. Pobre Hinamori, siempre la interrumpen cuando quiere expresarse. ¡Pero bueno! xD También salió el capitán que aquí no es capitán Ukitake, asdfasdfasf. Y ¡EXACTO! Habrá IchiRuki. Qué manera de conocerse...**_

_**No escribiré mucho, tan solo diré que estoy feliz de que les guste esta historia. ¡La hora de contestar Reviews ha llegado!**_

_**Ladydy: Sí, me asustaste mujer D: Jajaja, waa, me sonrojas. No es para tanto, tan sólo la locura llegó y tenía que plasmar mis ideas aquí. Ya sabes como es esto xD Oh, sí. Hinamori por dentro es ¡Fuego! Y en efecto, cuando escribí esa parte como que sentí un deja vú. Me dije: "Esto...ya lo había leído." Fue algo muy loco, no sabía si escribirlo o no por eso, pero hay que admitirlo, ver a Shiro sufrir de esa manera cómica es genial. xD ¡De acuerdo! Perdón, perdón xD Tienes razón, no hay que hablar mal de nuestras propias obras. Hasta yo me molesto cuando un fic que me encanta es discriminado por su misma autora xD Salúdame a tu mascotita, amo los animales! Y denada, realmente me alegras el día con tus comentarios graciosos. ¡Te mereces esto y más! Nos leemos :) PD: Los reviews largos son geniales xD Me entretienen jaja!**_

_**Trina: Que escribas un review mediante tu celular es genial, aprecio tu esfuerzo! xD No te preocupes, que con saber tu opinión yo estoy feliz. ¡Graciaaaaaas! :) **_

_**Tierna Orfelina: ¡Hay, que alegría! Se supone que este fic es cómico, pero siento que no soy muy buena escribiendo eso, estaba insegura... ¡Wii! Jaja, sí, es que, si lo analizas detenidamente, Momo es demasiado tierna, y al principio quería que fuera maestra de kinder o niñera, pero no podía relacionarla con la vida del empresario Hitsugaya. Porque si Shiro-chan fuera real, no me cabe duda que se metería en cosas muy serias como lo es ser un empresario, o incluso abogado, doctor, o cualquier cosa similar, ¿No crees? En cuanto a Renji, ¡Jajajaj, es que es tan... loco! En serio, lo amo. No te preocupes por el otro fic :D Pero...Dios, ¿Lloraste? Haaay nooo! ¿Es en serio? xD Y waaaa, me siento muy alagada, tal vez no sea mente de escritoria, quizá solo sea... Locura y mucho tiempo libre. Así lo resumiré xD De igual forma, si lo que tú quieres es dedicarte a esto, en efecto, esfuérzate, escribe escribe y escribe. Estoy segura que lograrás lo que buscas!:) Gracias por tu review! **_

_**Helado Derretido: ¡Gracias y gracias! Waa, de hecho no, no quiero ser escritoria...Sería muy divertido pero hay veces en las que me bloqueo, y bueno, eso sería un problema...Hay que hacer lo que más nos gusta, no negaré que me encanta escribir pero normalmente son fanfics. Donde puedo unir a las parejas que me encantan (Hitsuhina, cof, cof) Y si escribo oficialmente algo así, Tite me demandaría... T.T Oye, es una gran idea...así lo conozco en persona y hago contratos con él. ¡Wii! (Ok, no, ignórame xD) Espero te haya gustado este cap, gracias por el review! **_

_**Gasai: ¡No mueraaaas! xD Que aquí sigo dando señales de vida. Gracias por tu review!**_

_**Allison95: Te entiendo, me he enamorado de fics que adsfadsfadsf, ¡Oh dios mío! Jajaja, pero waa, mi fic no es para tanto... espero mejorar! JAJAJAJJAA Es que ver a Shiro en esas situaciones es de lo mejor xD Me muero jajaja, ¡Gracias por el review! Un abrazo psicológico~**_

_**BlackMoon9631: ¡Genial! Quería que fuera un poco gracioso, aunque no estaba segura del resultado, gracias por decírmelo! Oh, ah, perdón, creo que no redacté bien esa parte T.T Jaja, ¡No! Yo no le daría una estatura alta a estos dos, es como...¡Su esencia! ¿Realmente te imaginas a Shiro más alto que Gin? Dioooos! si de por sí este parece un poste de luz... Lo que pasa es que en mi mente, en esa escena Hitsugaya ya estaba de pie, y Gin sentado en su escritorio. Por eso lo miró "por encima del hombro" espero haberme explicado x3 sino, dime y con gusto ahh, no sé... tan sólo diré que Hinamori y Hitsugaya miden casi lo mismo, en mi mente Momo es igual a la serie, pero puse un poco más alto a Toshiro para que...pues...se viera más como un "empresario de veintiún años" pero no le llegaría ni de chiste a Ichimaru! xD Jajaja espero haber aclarado esto! :3 ¡Gracias por tu review, y por todos los demás, en serio, gracias!**_

_**Nevada-chan: ¡Waaa, gracias! Aquí tienes la continuación!**_

_**Marhaya: Jajjaja x3 No quiero que se vea taaaan agresiva, pero si hubiera sido yo, hubiera reaccionado igual! Porque Shiro se pasó! No iba a escribir que se ponía a llorar, nonono, que por algo es una teniente! xD Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y muchas gracias, creo que sí seguiré esto, me esforzaré e intentaré crear una trama interesante. ¡Gracias por tu review! espero hayas quedado conforme con este cap.**_

_**¡Gracias por los lindos comentarios! Sí, al parecer este fic seguirá. Aún no pondré una fecha exacta, pero supongo que será cada semana, si a lo mucho dos. Por ahí irían los tiros. La verdad es que si pongo fecha me sentiría de alguna manera presionada, no sé por qué xD ¡Pero no los dejaré esperando mucho, lo prometo!**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Graaacias! :)**_


	3. ¿Bendito conejo?

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Como les prometí, no los hice esperar mucho. Espero les guste este capítulo, esta vez saldrán un par de personajes a los cuales les tengo mucho cariño. Otra cosa, habrá dos **~Flashbacks~** y así los marcaré. En cursiva y con esos signitos al principio y al final. Bueno, ¡A leer!**_

_**Digan conmigo: ¡Bleach no me pertenece a mí y nunca me pertenecerá! ¡Todos los derechos a Tite Kubo-sama!**_

* * *

-¡Ahí vienen! – Gritó una preocupada Inoue, asomándose por la ventana que daba a la cochera, para después salir corriendo a recibir a sus amigos, acompañada del resto del grupo. Les abrió la puerta de su casa. La primera en entrar fue Rukia, seguida por los demás.

Todos se quedaron en silencio en aquella sala. No sabían que decir, ¿Acaso sería prudente regañar a Momo? No, claro que no, porque sabían de antemano que lo que la chica durazno había hecho era pedir solamente disculpas, no había sido su intención retar al millonario empresario. Quizá todo era culpa de esos reporteros, quienes habían insistido, y Hinamori, al sentirse bajo presión; dijo todo. Renji Abarai soltó una maldición por lo bajo; ya planearía cómo iba a moler a golpes cada uno de ellos.

Finalmente, unos leves sollozos salieron de la castaña. Ahora, todos la miraban estupefactos, ¡Cómo odiaban ver a la pequeña líder llorar!

-Yo… lo…lo… - A penas eran captables sus palabras. -…lo siento…chicos… estaba…tan nerviosa…

Sintió cómo unos fuertes y grandes brazos la rodeaban, impidiéndole decir nada más. Le acarició su cabecita con dulzura. Ella se aferró a Hisagi, escondiendo su triste rostro bajo su pecho. Así, soltó todas las lágrimas que habían amenazado por salir desde el día anterior. ¡Maldito ese día! Ojalá se hubiera quedado más tiempo dormida, quizá, de esa manera nunca hubiera tenido lugar la rebelión, y todo seguiría como siempre. Pero no. Tuvo que tener la magnífica idea de alzarle la voz al empresario Hitsugaya Toshiro, de lanzarle un espagueti, de golpearlo. ¡Bravo, Momo, bravo!

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los que no se pronunció palabra alguna. Cuando la pequeña durazno por fin se tranquilizó, y se limpió las últimas lágrimas saladas, el pelirrojo decidió romper esa extraño ambiente.

-Bien. – Anunció, alzando la voz para que ahora todos lo mirasen a él. -¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí con cara de estúpidos? ¡Tenemos una guerra que ganar! – Sonrió malévolamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Los demás presentes agradecieron, por primera vez, la intervención de Abarai; mostrando una sonrisa de complicidad. Así le darían a entender a Momo que no estaría sola en esto.

-Así que, ¿Cuál es el plan? – Habló Rukia, con cierta curiosidad. Hinamori abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Nos ayudarás? – murmuró sin poder creérselo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, mostrando una cara de aparente disgusto, como si le hubiera picado la tonta pregunta de su amiga.

-¡Pero claro! No dejaré que se lleven toda la diversión ustedes solos. – Se detuvo un momento, para después agregar: - Además, ¡necesitan una mente perversa como la mía si quieren acabar con ese riquillo! – Terminó su espectáculo con su risa malévola ya conocida por todos. Una gotita resbaló por la cabeza de los presentes.

La de cabellos castaños no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Inoue, al ver que las cosas se habían calmado, decidió preparar algo especial para todos sus amigos.

-Chicos, ¿Quieren pastel? – Preguntó emocionada. El grupo ecologista comenzó a sudar frío.

-Eh… pues, la verdad, Inoue… - Renji buscaba una buena excusa, para salvarse de esta sin lastimar los sentimientos de la pelinaranja. Todos sabían que la fémina no era precisamente… dotada para la gastronomía.

-¡Claro, Inoue-san! – Se adelantó inocentemente la chica durazno. ¡Le encantaban los dulces! Ya podía saborear ese dichoso pastel hecho por su compañera.

-Bien, iré a la cocina, ¡No tardo! – Dicho esto, se retiró de ahí, su suave cabellera se mecía conforme caminaba hacia dicho lugar, dejando a todos pálidos del susto, y a una Hinamori tarareando sin ser consiente de que todos podrían sufrir una intoxicación al probar ese… ese… ¿Podía llamársele realmente alimento? En fin, ¡Esa cosa!

-Por cierto, Kuchiki-san… - Habló entonces un rubio, dirigiéndose a la pequeña chica.

-Ah, Kira. ¿Seguías aquí? – Cuestionó ella con asombro. Izuru era tan callado, qué rara vez se percataba de su presencia. Él suspiró con cierta molestia.

-…¿Quién era ese chico que estaba contigo antes? – El resto pareció interesarse, y ahora dirigieron su vista a ella. Pues tanto Kira, como Momo y Hisagi se habían dado cuenta de que Rukia no había llegado sola a la escena de los hechos. Y los demás lo vieron todo por televisión.

-Ah. ¿El gay? – Se dijo más para sí, con total calma. Ellos no entendían el por qué de su comentario, por lo que cayeron al suelo tipo anime. – Creo que era… Ichigo Kurosaki. Me llevó hasta donde Momo. – Se puso su pequeña mano en la barbilla, recordando.

_-Vámonos, Hinamori. – Llegó un moreno, quien tomó a la chica durazno de los hombros, intentando alejarla de las cámaras. Ella sólo se dejó llevar, cabizbaja y con la mirada un tanto perdida. Ya había dicho todo lo que necesitaba._

_-¡Y deje de andar husmeando en las vidas ajenas!- Rukia parecía querer explotar, levantó un dedo acusador a la reportera. - ¡Mejor dedíquese a mejorar la suya propia! – La señorita se quedó callada; incapaz de pronunciar palabra._

_La orgullosa Kuchiki refunfuñó y le dio la espalda, lista para seguir a sus amigos. Claro que no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina, ¡Pero qué mirada! Si mataran, seguramente esa reportera ahora estaría retorciéndose en el suelo, suplicando por su patética vida._

_Sin embargo, recordó a aquel extraño chico que la había traído en su carro. Lo buscó con la mirada, y lo vio parado unos metros más allá. Lo correcto sería agradecerle por el favor, ¿No? Aunque ese tipo zanahoria sea claramente un idiota, la familia Kuchiki era reconocida por ser cortés en todo momento. (Se suponía) Él la había llevado hasta ahí, y bueno, no tenía que olvidar los modales._

_-Oye. –Lo llamó cuanto estuvo frente a sí. El de cabellera naranja le prestó atención, desviando la vista de cierta pareja. Pues estaba analizando a Hinamori, que había pateado a su amigo. No se veía tan mala chica._

_-¿Mmm? – Murmuró él, agachando la cabeza para poder ver a su bajita interlocutora. Ella dudó un momento._

_-Gracias…por traerme. – Dijo en un susurro, lo suficientemente bajito para que nadie más la escuchara, pero lo suficiente alto para el chico que tenía frente suyo. Él escuchó perfectamente, sin embargo quería divertirse un poco._

_-Perdón, no escuché bien… ¿Qué? – Puso su propia mano atrás de la oreja, y se hincó hasta quedar a la altura de ella. La pelinegra inhaló y exhaló, apretó sus puños fuertemente, tomó una bocanada de aire y después…_

_-¡NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO, IDIOTA! – Le gritó con todo en la cara. Él por acto reflejo se llevó las manos a los oídos, tapándolos. En un intento de no quedar sordo. Después soltó un bufido._

_-¿Tienes que ser tan escandalosa? – Le reprochó éste, con una venita saltada en su frente. Suspiró, calmándose. – No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo. – Se señaló a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar, con una mirada clara de orgullo._

_Ella se quedó sin palabras, con la boca medio abierta de la sorpresa. No esperaba que ese cabeza de zanahoria pudiera actuar tan…así. Como si de un héroe o personaje principal de una película se tratase._

_-¡PFF! – La pelinegra comenzó a reír como loca, se llevó sus brazos al estómago. -¡A qué viene esa pose, qué ridículo! – Soltó otra risotada, mientras lo señalaba con su dedo. Ichigo se irritó, mientras sus cejas se movían haciendo un tic de enfado. Ya estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero ella calló de la nada y le miró. Esa fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta. Sus ojos no eran grises, ni cafés ni negros. Eran del azul más profundo que pudo haberse imaginado. Por un momento se quedó perdido dentro de ellos. – Yo soy Kuchiki Rukia._

_-Ah… - El chico se quedó con las palabras en la boca, pues el grito de un hombre interrumpió la escena._

_-¡Kuchiki-san! – Ella volteó rápidamente. Kira la llamaba, dentro de la camioneta del grupo. Parecían tener prisa por irse de ahí._

_-Bueno, nos vemos. – Rukia se despidió, alzando la mano como muestra de ello, y se alejó a pasos rápidos, dejando a Ichigo sin oportunidad de hacer algo siquiera._

_"Kurosaki Ichigo…"_ Trató de memorizar el rubio en sus pensamientos. Algo le decía que saber ese detalle le sería muy útil en su momento.

-Parecían llevarse bien. – Habló inocentemente Hinamori, a lo que la pelinegra casi le da un ataque.

-¡Nada de eso, Momo! Ahora, será mejor que nos pongamos a pensar en algo… - Dijo ella, recordando a los demás la primordial, y principal razón de la reunión.

Así, pues, el grupo ecologista Almas Verdes se propuso a encontrar una buena idea, aquella que sería su siguiente movimiento en ése extraño juego que se habían involucrado.

* * *

-Nee, Ken-chan… - Susurró la pequeña de no más de siete años, sentada en el suelo. No recibió respuesta. Esto la extrañó.

Se paró de puntitas, para alcanzar el borde del escritorio. Una vez que sus manitas tocaron el filo de la madera, se alzó con una fuerza y agilidad raras en una niña de su edad. En un segundo ya estaba encima de aquel mueble. Se acercó al adormilado hombre.

-¡KEN-CHAAAAAAAAAN! – Gritó con todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones podían ofrecerle.

El moreno de gran masa muscular saltó en su silla de la sorpresa. Más al instante, se volvió a relajar viendo de quién provenía dicho escándalo.

-Ah, Yachiru… Me despertaste. – Miró a la niña pelirosada unos momentos, después se echó hacia atrás, recargando su cabeza en la silla.

-Estoy aburrida. – Dijo la pequeña con una tierna voz.

-Yo también… - Admitió con pereza el moreno. Soltó una maldición y se estrujó su cabeza con las manos. ¡Cómo odiaba el aburrimiento!

Justo en ese momento, como si el Universo quisiera restregarle en su cara la pésima suerte que traía, como si se burlase de él; el sonido de un zancudo resonaba a escasos milímetros de su oído. La ira comenzó a correr por sus venas.

-¡MALDICIÓN! – Gritó al momento que se levantaba rápidamente, y con una sola mano atrapaba ágilmente aquel insecto que osaba aumentar su cólera. Ahora lo aprisionaba dentro de ella, para finalmente; perecer.

-Ken-chan… - Susurró la niña con clara preocupación en su rostro.

-¡Nos ha dejado tirados aquí, ese Hitsugaya! – Exclamó apretando sus dientes. – ¡Está tan ocupado con eso de los malditos ecologistas que…!

-Ken-chan. – Repitió ella, mientras sus ojos brillaban y se le prendía un foquito. - ¿Es cierto que Hitsu-chan está enojado con esos mitologistas?

-"e-c-o-l-o-g-i-s-t-a-s", Yachiru. – Corrigió. Podría parecer intimidante y enojón, y claro que lo era, no lo negaba. Pero tampoco olvidaba que la educación de esa dulce niña dependía de él. – Eso es lo que dicen.

-En ese caso – Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y sus cachetitos se coloraron. –Tengo una idea para sacarte del aburrimiento.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar siquiera. En menos de lo que hubiera esperado, la infante había robado la pluma de su escritorio y una hoja de papel. Después, salió corriendo de la oficina, su voz, ahora un poco lejana, se escuchaba en los pasillos:

-¡No te preocupes, Ken-chan, que volveré con trabajo!

* * *

Abrió nuevamente el cajón de su escritorio. Miró con curiosidad aquel celular lleno de estampitas de ese… extraño personaje Chappy, que posaba tranquilamente dentro de sí. Se maldijo nuevamente, ya era quizá la cuarta o quinta vez que lo hacía desde la mañana. ¡Maldito Kurosaki! ¿Por qué lo tenía que meter a él en sus problemas? Se preguntaba el albino. Era un estúpido de primera…

_-¿Y qué era lo que querías? – murmuró, con la vista pegada en la taza de café. Nuevamente, se reunían a media noche en aquel restaurante. – Que yo mañana sí trabajo, eh. – Se oía perfectamente la molestia en su voz. Es que, ¡Sólo a él se le ocurría reunirse a esas horas!_

_-¿Eh? – El pareció sorprendido. -¿Trabajas en sábado?_

_-Pues claro. – Tomó un sorbo de su café, tranquilamente._

_¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? ¡Por supuesto que trabajaba en sábado! Era un reconocido empresario, ¿Qué? ¿Creía que los restaurantes se iban a manejar solos? Si acaso se tomaba descanso los domingos, pero la verdad prefería encerrarse en la oficina. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada mejor qué hacer._

_-¿Y por qué bebes eso? – Señaló la taza que su amigo sostenía. Éste casi se atraganta con la bebida. - ¿Sabías que la cafeína causa efectos de…?_

_-¡Sé lo que causa la cafeína, Kurosaki! – Refunfuñó el albino, con una venita en su tez. - ¡No soy un genio por nada!_

_El pelinaranja chasqueó la lengua. Se puso de pie y fue a rellenar su copa de ése rojizo vino. Sólo un poco. Le gustaba disfrutar de la mezcla entre lo fuerte y delicado que ésa bebida ofrecía. Además, necesitaba relajarse. Ése día había sido de locos. Y no podía sacarse de la cabeza cierta mirada azul y profunda…_

_-Lo que sucede es… - Comenzó cuando se colocó nuevamente frente a Hitsugaya. Sacó algo dentro de su saco, y lo puso sobre la mesa. – Esto._

_Toshiro lo observó con detenimiento. Era un celular… Y uno muy ridículo, a su parecer. De cualquier manera, no le encontraba sentido. Alzó la vista hacia él, con su típico ceño fruncido._

_-Ajá. ¿Y?_

_Ichigo reprimió sus ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo. Le dio un trago a su copa y después de soltar un largo suspiro, habló:_

_-Pertenece a una chica que conocí hoy. La muy estúpida lo dejó olvidado en el auto. – Se dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para su interlocutor._

_-¿Y? – repitió secamente el de ojos turquesa, causando euforia en el otro._

_-¡Déjame terminar, carajo! – Gruñó. – Al parecer, ella es amiga o por lo menos conoce a la ecologista Hinamori Momo. – Se detuvo para analizar a su amigo unos momentos, esperando que él captara la idea._

_-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – Era asombrosa, casi increíble la capacidad que tenía éste para actuar tranquilamente en momentos de tensión. Porque sí, cada vez que se hablaba de la rebelde no podía evitar sentir algo. Y ese algo le inquietaba. Ichigo parpadeó, incrédulo._

_-Pues que tú eres su rival, por lo que se dice en los medios de comunicación._

_Hitsugaya no entendía a donde quería parar con todo esto su amigo. Sí, oficialmente ambos eran "rivales" por llamarlo de esa manera. La misma castaña lo había retado a televisión abierta, todo Japón lo vio. Pero, ¿Y qué? ¿Qué relación tenía eso con aquel aparato que posaba en la mesa? … Trató de pensar como el peli naranja. "A la manera estúpida." Como decía él. Fue entonces cuando sus neuronas conectaron ideas, y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente de la sorpresa._

_-Ah, no. No, no. Ni se te ocurra, Kurosaki. – Refunfuñó con voz molesta el albino, ocultando su nerviosismo._

_-¿Por qué no? Seguro que la ves, y sirve que de paso me haces el favor y se lo entregas para que se lo dé a su tonta amiga. – Todo tenía sentido para él. ¿Por qué se oponía?_

_-Como tú mismo lo dijiste, idiota, somos rivales. Y si la veo no creo que quedemos en muy buenos términos, para entregarle esto como si nada. – Hizo una pausa, señalando el objeto de discusión. – Además, ¿Para qué me metes en tus estupideces? Tan sencillo como que llames a alguno de sus contactos y les digas que tienes el celular. Quedan un día y se lo entregas. Simple._

_-Estoy muy ocupado estos días como para hacer eso. – No le mencionó que la enana de esa tarde era además, un pequeño demonio. No negaba que la idea de verla de nuevo era interesante, pero para eso ya tenía alguna otra cosa en mente. – Estoy a nada de obtener la licenciatura. La universidad es muy estricta, ¿Sabías? Que tú te la hayas saltado es otra cosa._

_-¡No me la salté, fue por el bien de la empresa! – Ladró. Después, más bajo murmuró: - Y aun así vienes tres veces a la semana a desvelarte aquí, ya me imagino lo ocupado que estás._

_-Bueno. Te lo encargo, Toshiro. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse. Aprovechó el enojo de su amigo para salirse con la suya, pues éste no se dio cuenta de sus acciones._

_-¡Es Hitsugaya para ti!_

Sacó el aparato de su escondite, y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de controlar sus nervios "no apropiados en un reconocido empresario". Pero no podía, por alguna extraña razón que ni el mismo llegaba a entender, las ganas de abrir la tapa de ese celular eran imposibles de ignorar. Fue entonces cuando pensó que, si ése aparato pertenecía al enemigo, podría fácilmente tener acceso a datos importantes. ¿Verdad? O quizá no era eso lo que quería, él no se identificaba por andar husmeando por ahí. Eso era realmente patético. Lo único que de cierta forma le interesaba…

_"Supongo que… una mirada no le hará daño a nadie."_

Y siguiendo este pensamiento, miró la pantalla. Tecleó rápidamente, y obtuvo lo que quería. Observó con detenimiento, y…

-Jefe, ¿Qué hace?

-Nada que te importe, Matsumoto. – Dijo éste tranquilamente, cerrando la tapa del celular y guardándolo rápidamente, para que su secretaria no se diera cuenta.

-¡Hay, ve que malo es! – Reprochó la fémina, sentida. – Yo que soy tan amable con usted, y mire cómo me trata… ¿Por qué no me quiere, jefe?

Hitsugaya la ignoró, como era usual. Recostó su mentón en su puño, y acercó unos papeles, comenzándolos a firmar como si se encontrara solo. En esos dos años de conocer a la rubia, había comprendido que la única manera de ganarle era ignorarla por un buen periodo de tiempo. Claro que muchas veces no lograba esa meta, puesto que…

-¡Jefecitooo, por qué! – Lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a menearlo con fuerza, haciendo lloriqueos. - ¡Dígame ahora qué hice!

_"No… Hitsugaya… intenta… ignorarla…"_ pensaba, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hay no! ¡Pero si hoy no llegué tarde! Además, anoche no probé ni una sola gota de sake, como lo pidió, jefe…¡Y eso que era viernes! - Mintió. - ¡Jefeeee, hábleme! – Comenzó a "llorar" y lo abrazó, pidiendo piedad, sin darse cuenta que el pobre empresario comenzaba a asfixiarse dentro de ésos… ésos… dotes femeninos.

Él ya no resistió más. Se zafó de ese agarre, empujándola lejos de sí, echando humo por los oídos. Ella pudo jurar que se le harían canas verdes, al pobrecito. La voluptuosa mujer se alejó rápidamente con dos pasos, y cerró los ojos; ya sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡MATSUMOTOOOOOOO!

* * *

En el primer piso, la recepcionista dejó de hablar por teléfono y parpadeó un par de veces. Alzó la vista, había creído… oír _algo_.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó, dirigiéndose al hombre del aseo, que estaba a unos metros de distancia haciendo su labor. Éste se encogió de hombros.

-El director y su secretaria, trabajando.– Suspiró, para después dibujarse en su rostro una sonrisilla. – Nada inusual.

* * *

- ¡Te doy dos segundos para que te sientes en tu escritorio a seguir con el papeleo, o te despido! – Ladró Hitsugaya, con la mirada rabiosa.

No tuvo que decir nada más. En un parpadeo, Rangiku ya estaba tranquilamente sentada en su silla, como si se hubiese teletransportado, leyendo documentos y sellándolos. ¡Pero qué jefe le había tocado! Y era sábado, Dios. ¡Sábado! ¿Qué el empresario no podía entender el sacrificio que significaba para ella trabajar en ese día? En otras circunstancias, la rubia debería estar dormida en su cama, recuperándose de la resaca. ¡Pero no! Se encontraba ahí presente, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades. Tan siquiera debería apreciar eso, ¿No?

Suspiró con cansancio. Fue en eso que sonó el teléfono de la oficina. Estiró su brazo y lo contestó, sosteniéndolo con su hombro, mientras observaba las horribles uñas que traía ya. Debería ir a hacerse un manicure urgentemente. Escuchó el informe que le mandaban, y después de agradecer cordialmente; colgó.

-Jefe… - Lo llamó, aún nerviosa ante la idea de que él pudiera despedirla.

-No me interesa, Matsumoto.

-¡Pero ni siquiera he dicho algo! – Y ahí íbamos de nuevo. El ciclo sin fin. Sin embargo, la rubia estaba algo… cansada. Ya había hecho su escena del día, no era necesario hacer otra. – Me acaban de informar que se está haciendo un movimiento, o algo así en contra suya. Ese grupo Almas Verdes.

Sin saber por qué, su corazón dio un vuelco. Se maldijo y reprimió estos sentimientos amenazadores, que no hacían otra cosa más que echarle a perder su día. Ya estaba cansado de que con sólo el nombramiento de esos ecologistas, o algo que tuviera que ver con esa chica de ojos chocolate, todo su cuerpo parecía meterse en algún tipo de guerra sobre la razón y el corazón. Y eso era algo que no entendía, algo que no tenía bases ni fundamentos para ser así. ¿Por qué, pues? Desde aquel día que la vio… algo despertó dentro de sí. No sabía que era, pero le fastidiaba no poder hacer su día como era debido, detestaba darse cuenta de su estupidez al recordar a la chica durazno cada vez que veía una planta, un ser vivo, algo… ¡Verde! Dios mío. Esto era… suficiente.

-¿En dónde? – Habló sin pensar.

Rangiku se sorprendió de su interés, no esperaba que la tomara en cuenta.

-Eh… A cinco minutos de la estación de Ginza. Oiga, ¿A dónde va? – Murmuró incrédula al ver cómo el de ojos turquesa tomaba algo del cajón, se levantaba de su escritorio, iba por su saco y salía de la oficina. Intentó alcanzarlo. Estas actitudes eran muy impropias en él. - ¡Jefe! – Muy tarde. Él había cerrado la puerta tras de sí. La voluptuosa mujer se quedó con la boca abierta, para después cruzarse de brazos y hablar fuertemente: - ¡No es justo! Ya van dos días seguidos que se va temprano, ¡dejándome con todo esto! – Señaló las montañas de papel sobre su escritorio. -¡Y luego dice que soy yo la que se salta el trabajo!

-¡Te oí! – La rubia se estremeció de pies a cabeza, al escuchar la voz de su superior a metros de distancia tras la puerta. - ¡Nada más espera a que vuelva, Matsumoto, y desearás nunca haber entrado a esta empresa!

Ella se quedó estática, mientras sentía como las gotas de sudor recorrían su perfecto cuerpo. Tenía una sonrisa mezclada entre el miedo y la idiotez. ¡No, adiós a su perfecta tarde de sábado! Se dio la vuelta, y caminó como un robot a su odiado lugar de trabajo. Más un ruido de la puerta abriéndose la sobresaltó.

-¡PERDÓNEME JEFE! – Gritó con los ojos cerrados, esperando ya una reprenda. Pero los abrió lentamente al no recibir ninguna respuesta. Se quedó sorprendida. - ¿Yachiru-chan?

La linda niña se encontraba frente a ella, mirándola con sus enormes ojos rojizos. Sus manitas sostenían un papel, pero no le dio importancia a esto. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¡Si Hitsugaya la veía, huy, cuidado, que Kenpachi se metería en problemas, pues el albino había dejado claro que no se podían traer niños al trabajo! Pero aún más importante, ¿Cómo le había hecho para llegar al piso treinta y seis sin ayuda? La pobrecita de seguro no alcanzaba los botones del elevador, y sería un infierno subir las escaleras desde el piso once, donde el moreno trabajaba como ejecutivo a cargo de la mercadotecnia de la empresa. Rangiku se puso de cuclillas para mirarla a los ojos con curiosidad.

-Yachiru-chan, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, y cómo llegaste? – Cuestionó la bella mujer.

-¡Eso es algo que no te importa, Ran-chan! – Contestó alegremente ella a la segunda pregunta, mientras un aura de tristeza rodeaba a la rubia, recordando a su jefe. ¿Realmente era tan metiche? ¡Sólo se preocupaba por los demás, no era para que la tratasen así! – Vine de parte de Ken-chan, tenemos propuestas muy interesantes. – Le plantó a la cara el papel que llevaba. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Matsumoto lo tomó, y lo leyó con curiosidad. La letra era un poco difícil de entender, seguramente lo había escrito la niña peli rosada. Una sonrisilla se escapó de sus labios al terminar. Realmente, esa idea era fascinante. No cabía duda de que las ventas aumentarían. El problema era que no estaba el superior presente, pero por ser su secretaria a cargo tenía el derecho de aprobar ese tipo de cosas no tan relevantes. Pero, ¿Sería buena idea? Trató de evitar matarse pensando en ello, lo único que podía articular su mente era: ¡Qué original!

* * *

_"¡Increíble!"_ pensaba la castaña, con los ojos brillantes mientras observaba toda la gente interesada que acudía a ellas. La esperanza parecía volver con más fuerza que antes. _"La idea de Rukia-san sí que fue buena…"_ Tomó una de las tantas bolsas ecológicas que colgaban en su brazo, y se la entregó alegremente al joven que se había formado para recibir una.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Hinamori. – Agradeció él, sin observar precisamente la bolsa.

-No hay de qué. Déle un buen uso. – Sonrió amistosamente antes de que el muchacho se perdiera de su vista. Volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento que antes. Aún quedaban bastantes bolsas y mucha gente formada las esperaba. – Aquí tiene.

Orihime se había ofrecido para ayudarle de ese lado. Pues, era bien sabido que Ginza colapsaba de gente sus veinticuatro horas, y la pequeña durazno no podría encargarse de esa zona por su cuenta. En un principio era Hisagi quién iba a ir con ella, pues decía que le preocupaba y más sabiendo que todos los medios de comunicación la tenían como platillo principal. Sin embargo, Hinamori le agradeció su atención, pero iría con Inoue, pues era consciente de que la peli naranja se ponía nerviosa al estar junto a algún hombre. Y como Rukia iría con Renji a otra zona, el resto que sobraba eran todos de género masculino. La chica de ojos grisáceos agradeció este detalle por la linda líder. Realmente era muy atenta y amable con todo el mundo.

-¡Waa, realmente esto está funcionando, Momo-chan! – Le decía felizmente sin dejar de repartir las bolsas ecológicas que le correspondían en su fila. – Aquí tiene.

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Aquello había sido idea de Rukia, como ya se había dicho. Bueno… no exactamente. La pequeña Kuchiku fue la que aportó el original diseño que adornaba la bolsa, sólo eso. En cambio, fue Momo la que decidió que fueran bolsas y no otra cosa, pues quería aprovechar para que la gente dejara de usar las de plástico cada vez que iban al súper. Con la malévola y manipuladora mente de la pelinegra, y la pasión por el medio ambiente que tenía la castaña, sin duda ganarían esa contienda.

-Tenga. Aquí tiene, aquí tiene. – La gente se iba, pero cada vez era más la que se formaba para recibir su morral. Hinamori realmente estaba un poco sorprendida. No podía creer que eso fuera tan exitoso. Aunque era extraño, la mayoría de aquellos interesados eran hombres. ¡Pero qué va, realmente las personas querían ayudar al planeta! -¡Diga no a los restaurantes Hitsugaya! – No pudo reprimir esto último.

Así pasaron unos veinte minutos, en los que las bolsas poco a poco se iban acabando, y nuestras dos ecologistas quedaban cada vez más exhaustas, pero no por ello pararían. No, no pararían hasta que el último morral se fuera. En ese momento, la fémina de ojos grisáceos se percató de algo. O mejor dicho: _alguien_. Alguien que no estaba previsto, por lo menos no para ese día. Estaba tranquilamente esperando en la fila de su compañera. Nerviosa, se acercó un poco a la chica.

-Momo-chan… - susurró, sintiendo que moría de la presión en su cuerpo.

-Perdona, Inoue-san, ahora estoy un poco ocupada. – Se disculpó ella con expresión triste en su rostro, pero no dejó de repartir las bolsas que quedaban. – Tenga, tenga.

-Pero… Momo-chan… - Insistió Orihime, viendo cómo la fila se hacía cada vez más corta y él estaba peligrosamente cerca. Comenzó a morderse las uñas.

-Espera un poco, ya casi termino. – Dijo la castaña. Siguió entregando lo que le correspondía a las personas formadas. – Aquí tiene.

-¡Momo-chan! – Gritó ahogadamente cuando ya no pudo más. Su amiga durazno volteó a verla preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? – Orihime señaló algo en su dirección, al parecer frente a ella. La líder se extrañó, y tímidamente giró su vista para toparse con…

-¡KYAAAAAAA! – Soltó el grito de su vida, a la vez que saltaba de la sorpresa, y dejaba caer las bolsas que estaban, hasta hace un momento, en sus manos.

Pudo haber caído hacia atrás, de no haber sido por unos fuertes brazos que la retuvieron justo antes del impacto. Se quedó helada al tener esos orbes turquesa que tanto pavor causaban en su ser, tan cerca. Realmente, para su mala suerte, los tenía a escasos centímetros. Quiso cerrar los ojos, en un estúpido intento de evadir esa mirada, pues podía sentir como si él pudiera ver a través de ella. Pero simplemente no podía, su cuerpo no obedecía orden alguna. Ese color vívido y extraño en ellos la dejaron hipnotizada, por no decir embobada. Ahora que los veía desde esa escasa distancia… El temor comenzaba a disiparse…

Y él sólo podía sentir cómo esos sentimientos molestos se desbordaban, y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle más rápido de lo habitual. Como si algo quisieran decirle, algo importante. Pero él no entendía, y la verdad era que en ese momento no le importaba. Simplemente quería seguir apreciando el delicado rostro que tenía frente a sí, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento no terminara. Hubiera congelado el tiempo, de no ser porque no tenía esta imposible habilidad.

Se avergonzó al darse cuenta de esta extraña forma de pensar que le inundaba, y levantó a la chica en un lento movimiento. Sentía que había jalado a una muñequita de cristal, pues casi ni pesaba nada. O eso le pareció.

-Eh… - La ecologista no podía decir algo coherente. Se había quedado en blanco, inclusive, aún sabiendo que él le había ayudado a no hacer el ridículo, no podía agradecerle. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, simplemente no se podía formar palabra en sus labios.

Era un momento de tensión. Una extraña y hermosa tensión. La imagen del resto de las personas alrededor comenzaba a difuminarse, y Hitsugaya Toshiro se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿No me darás una a mí? – Habló socarronamente refiriéndose a los productos, rompiendo ese ambiente en el que ambos se encontraban, lo que provocó desconcierto en la castaña. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder, pues él ya se había agachado y tomó la primer bolsa que vio. - ¡Pero qué mierda!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar el ridículo diseño que la adornaba. Sintió cómo los colores se le subían, y no. No era por un sentimiento agradable. El coraje y la vergüenza se hicieron presentes para colmo de nuestro albino. Ahí, en la maldita bolsa ecológica estaba dibujado, o usando las palabras más adecuadas: garabateado su propio rostro al maldito estilo Chappy, tachado con una cruz. Y al reverso de ésta el ingrato conejo, con un mensaje que no le favorecía en nada a su preciada compañía.

-Eh…eh…esto…verá… - Tartamudeó Hinamori, incapaz de creer que él estuviese ahí. Eso sí que no lo tenían previsto. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando él le regresó una mirada llena de ira. De nuevo, esas incontrolables ganas de echarse a llorar…

Suspiró al ver su expresión de tristeza y miedo. Odiaba causar este último sentimiento en las personas, aunque no lo expresara. Puso a prueba lo que había logrado aprender de la abuela, e increíblemente, logró relajarse. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la razón para estar ahí. Se lo lanzó a la chica, quien torpemente lo atrapó; pues no estaba preparada para ése movimiento por parte de él. Cuando tuvo el objeto en sus manos, lo miró detenidamente y sus labios tomaron forma de "O".

-¡El celular de Rukia-san! – Exclamó, al reconocer las estampitas que ningún otra chica tendría en su teléfono móvil. Alzó su vista hacia el albino. – Pe…pero, ¿Cómo..?

La pobre estaba hecha un dilema, su amiga no le mencionó nada sobre haberlo perdido, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello. De cualquier manera, lo que más le intrigaba era, ¿Por qué el empresario Hitsugaya Toshiro lo tenía? ¿Él lo había encontrado? Si es así, ¿Dónde? ¿Y cómo sabía que ella conocía a la Kuchiki?

-¿Có…Cómo? – Repitió ella.

Él le dio la espalda, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta, para regresar a su oficina. Ya se había sacado de problemas con Kurosaki; había hecho lo que éste le pidió. Por ende, no tenía más razón para estar perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar. Además, ¿Quién le aseguraba que la rebelde no terminaría por golpearlo, como había sido en su primer encuentro? Nadie. No quería volver a pasar por un dolor así. No señor.

Momo se percató de sus intenciones de irse, y con un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas, que no supo de dónde ni por qué salió, logró pronunciar:

-Yo…ah, muchas gracias, señor Hitsugaya. – Dijo con una reverencia. Él se detuvo y la miró de reojo.

Era tan increíble la sinceridad que transmitía la castaña con esas simples palabras, que dejaron sin aliento a Toshiro. Antes de desaparecer de allí, sus labios se curvearon levemente. Fue en a penas una milésima de segundo, pero sólo ella lo vio claramente. Sus pupilas se dilataron, y se quedó estática ante este gesto. Así de rápido, el famoso joven de orbes turquesa abandonó el lugar, dejando a una multitud, una peli naranja y a una castaña en estado de shock.

Ya se había alejado lo suficiente, pero aún podía escuchar el cuchicheo de las personas. ¿Algún día podría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana libremente? Fue entonces cuando paro oreja en la conversación de un par de chicos.

-¿Ya viste? Me contaron que había unas chicas, del grupo ecologista ése del que todos hablan. Repartiendo propaganda o algo así. Parece que es cierto, ¡Y mira qué cuerpo tiene aquella!

-No está mal, pero me quedo con la muñequita melocotón. ¡Es tan mona!

Este comentario le picó. No sabía por qué pero así había sido. Apretando sus dientes, se acercó en dos zancadas a esos estúpidos. ¿Muñequita de melocotón, había dicho?

-¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS MONA! – Gruñó, a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada de odio. Bufó, y se encaminó nuevamente a su trabajo. ¡Pero qué se creían esos! Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, ellos se miraron incrédulos entre sí.

-¿Qué... fue eso? – Murmuró uno.

Su interlocutor sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

¿Realmente había sido real? ¿No sería acaso una alucinación? Él… ¡Sonrió! Claro que a penas y se había notado la curva, pero de todas las veces que había visto su rostro, incluyendo los programas de televisión, fotos y revistas, nunca en su vida le vio sonreír. Sin embargo, sólo había sido un momento, sí. Seguramente Hinamori estaba perdiendo un tornillo. Ni en sus más alocados sueños el frío empresario podría dedicarle una sonrisa. No. Imposible. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que hubiera dejado caer la baba de su boca de no ser porque la tenía cerrada, afortunadamente. Entonces parpadeó un par de veces, ante una mano moviéndose rápidamente de arriba abajo frente a su rostro.

-¡Momo-chan! ¡Momo-chan! – Repetía con voz preocupada Orihime, cuando vio una respuesta corporal más o menos decente por parte de la castaña, añadió: -¡Te he estado llamando por minutos! ¿Estás bien?

-Ah, este… Sí. No te preocupes, Inoue-san. – Esto no convenció del todo a su compañera, quien sólo le regresó una mirada de confusión. Hinamori rejuntó las bolsas restantes que estaban en el suelo.– Sigamos con esto…

* * *

_`°º¤ø ¤º° `¡Mini especial!`°º¤ø ¤º° `_

Cerró la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido. Caminó de puntitas por el corredor. No quería despertar a nadie, ya era muy tarde. Los otros no tenían culpa de su irresponsabilidad. De pronto, la luz se encendió; dejándola expuesta. Pegó un saltito de la sorpresa.

-¡Nii-sama! – Exclamó, ahora con una mano en su pecho, intentando calmarse después del mini infarto. – Perdóneme por llegar a estas horas.

El hombre la miró, sin transmitir algún tipo de sentimiento. Enseguida cerró sus párpados, y con la voz más firme y fría habló:

-Rukia. – Ella sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía. ¿Pero por qué le hablaba así? Si ya se había disculpado, además no era ya una niña como para que la reprendan por eso de llegar a media noche. ¿Verdad?

Ella guardó silencio, confusa.

-¿Es prudente dejar a tu hermano mayor sin ningún tipo de alimento? – Abrió lentamente sus insensibles orbes y los clavó en la joven Kuchiki. Ella sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima.- ¿Piensas que uno sobrevive de sólo transformar oxígeno a dióxido de carbono?

Se quedó de piedra, recordando la tarde que había tenido. ¡Mierda! ¡Mil y un veces, mierda! ¡Había olvidado pedir la maldita pizza!

Él suspiró.

-Ya pensaré el castigo que te corresponde. Buenas noches. – Se retiró.

-Sí, Nii-sama… - Contestó cabizbaja.

Estaba muerta.

* * *

**_¡Wuhu! El tercer capítulo. Esta historia ya va tomando forma. :3 _**

**_Puse un mini especial, porque había quedado ese "cabito suelto" de Byakuya. Ya que en el capítulo anterior Ichigo interrumpió a la pequeña pelinegra, y por todo lo sucedido no cocinó ni pidió nada para su pobre-sexy-hermano, quien no tenía la culpa. Probablemente haya más en el transcurso del fic, pero son párrafos que realmente no le siguen el sentido a la historia. Sí, algo como relleno xD Espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_¡Ken-chan y Yachiru! ¡Mis lindos consentidos de la División once! ¡Los amoooo! Aclaro que tal vez ellos no harán un papel protegónico en el fic, pero sí son de cierta forma importantes. Como se mencionó, estos dos se encargan de la mercadotecnia. Su trabajo es, pues, ser creativos y hacer un montón de cosas para atraer clientes. Recuerden, un restaurante sin clientes no es nada. ¿Qué es la original idea de la pelirosada? ¡Eso en el próximo cap! Ah...esta vez no hubo GinxRan... ¡NOOO! ¡Mi corazón! Q.Q Ok._**

**_¡Reviews time!_**

**_LadyDy: ¡Jajaja gracias, como siempre! Ah, qué envidia. ¿Estás de vacaciones? Yo también, pero... en una semana continúan mis cursos -.- Ok, hablando del fic... xD ¡NO SÉ! Já! ¿Crees que contestaré esa pregunta? ¡Si es parte de la historia! Que estén hechos el uno para el otro y se casen y tengan muchos hijitos, eso no lo puedo revelar. Tendrás que esperar. Muahahaha! Humm, Ulquiorra... Él es sexy, de no ser por el hoyo que tiene. (?) De acuerdo eso no importa jaja! Pues probablemente lo piense. Tenía planeado dejar a Hime sola en aspecto romántico, pero...supongo que me las arreglaré para que este sexy espada salga en el fic. Al fin y al cabo...¡La ama! ¡Yaaa sé, nuestra Momo es una rebanadita de amor! Si fuera hombre me enamoraría de ella, y Hitsu... me congelaría. ¡NOOO me recordaste que hoy no hubo escena de estos dos, Rangiku perdóname! El disclaimer, qué enfado :c Ni siquiera entiendo por qué, no creo que Kubo vea esto y nos demande! Pero todos lo hacen y tengo que hacerlo xD JAJAJAJJA ¿CÓMO? ¡Qué HOT! Espera, que no empieza la acción. Todo se tornará mas HOT cuando salga a luz la idea de Yachiru. PD: Me vengaré por tu segundo review un día de estos. Ah, y gracias por el review XD_**

**_Blackmoon9631: Waaaa, ¿EN SERIO CREES ESO? ¡Me chibeo, me chibeooo, GRACIAS! Espero que el reencuentro de nuestros queridos protagonistas haya llenado tus espectativas. En cuanto lo del súper mercado, jajaja, fue muy tonto realmente, la idea salió de la nada. Quería más comedia y tenía hambre, y no pude evitar pensar en una deliciosa pizza. Así todo tomó sentido. Saludooos! Gracias por tu review, como siempre!_**

**_HeladoDerretido: Me alegra saber eso, en verdad. Me preocupaba el hecho de que estos dos no se hubieran encontrado directamente, pero ahora que lo dices estoy muy tranquila. Gracias! ¡Sí! IchiRuki's RULES! Oh sí. La confunde como en el anime. Pobrecita rubia Q.Q Pero el amor que hay en estos dos es imposible de negar, así que tu tranquila! ;) ¡Graciaaas!_**

**_Trina: ¿Realmente te dió risa? ¡GENIAL! ¡Ese es el propósito principal de este fanfic! Qué felicidaaad! Por fin... ¡SE ENCONTRAROOOON, WIII! Mil gracias por tu review!_**

**_Anna-daru: ¡Waa, nueva lectora! ¡Gracias por darme una oportunidad! ¿Estudias biología? ¡Genial! La verdad, yo no sé mucho del tema, pero hace unos años vivía con una prima y ella es súper ecologista que se me pegó un poco. Ahora se a quién puedo recurrir cuando no tenga ideas, cuento contigo Anna-chan! :) De nuevo gracias por tu review y tus cumplidos!_**

**_Allison95: ¡Qué! ¡No te odies! NO, NO. Mejor tarde que nunca (?) Te entiendo, yo a veces leo pero en el momento o me da flojera o estoy haciendo otra cosa, y no dejo review XD Así que no te preocupes! Sí, es imposible que no sienta nada ante la dulce Momo! ¡Es su alma gemela, Dios! Beeello! Aún así, pasarán unas que otras cosas antes que estos estén juntitos, como nos gusta. Jojojo. Mente malvada de una escritora. ¡Gracias nuevamente por dejar review!_**

**_Guest: Ghest-chan! xDD No sé tu nombre o nickname así que te diré así. ¡Muchas graciaaaas! Tranquila que aquí estoy y no les fallaré! Creo... hasta que esta historia termine! Espero te haya gustado este cap. Gracias por el review, lo aprecio mucho!_**

**_Nana-chan: ¡Noo! ¿Tan obvio es que nadie va a ganar? Demonios... Jajaja aunque es verdad, el amor siempre hace de las suyas :I ¡Me arruina la trama! (Mentira. Me encanta el amor, aunque sea grosero conmigo.) Tú... ¿Eres psíquica o algo por el estilo? ¡Hasta adivinaste lo de Renji, nadie me había comentado algo sobre él, creí haberlo tenido buen guardadito! Bien. Ahora todos sabrán que habrá triángulos amorosos. xD No te preocupes, que yo estoy muy agradecida de que te tomes tu tiempo para leer mis fics. En serio muchísimas gracias, eres una escritora maravillosa, ¡Yo te admiro! Y suerte con tus eventos! Gracias nuevamente!_**

**_Bueno, creo que ya dije todo :3 De nuevo, no me cansaré de decirlo: ¡Gracias por leer! Ustedes son los que hacen crecer esta historia. Gracias de corazón. ¡Nos leemos próximamente!_**


	4. Del odio al amor¿qué?

_**¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están todos?  
**_

_**Bueno, antes de que sigan les quiero pedir un favorcito, que lean este capítulo tranquilamente, pues es más largo que los demás, y habrá varias escenas, personajes y datos nuevos que creo, la lectura podría ser algo tediosa. Así que están avisados! xD  
**_

_**Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

-¡Qué bien se siente estar en casa! – Anunció una preciosa mujer de cuerpo bien formado, y su piel morena brillaba bajo la poca luz del Sol que había. Sintió una fría ráfaga, la cual revolvió sus cabellos violeta. Bajó por las escaleras del lujoso jet a la par que cientos de flashes y cámaras buscaban fotografiar su persona. Ella sonreía y guiñaba un ojo. Una vez abajo, y ya lista en el aeropuerto, una joven de apariencia menuda llegó corriendo a su lado.

-¡Yoruichi-sama! – Hablaba con preocupación. Le extendió una chamarra. – Será mejor que se cubra, ya estamos en invierno y podría resfriarse.

-No te preocupes, Soi Fong. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Si me cubro con eso, el público de decepcionará al no poder apreciar este perfecto cuerpo. – Su pequeña interlocutora se sonrojó mortalmente, a lo que Yoruichi Shihoin rió. – Bromeo. Gracias. – Tomó la prenda y se la colocó.

En ese momento, los reporteros no se hicieron esperar. Comenzaron a bombardear a la mujer con preguntas, todas a relación de sus largas vacaciones que se había tomado y si seguiría con su programa de ahora en adelante. La de cabellos violeta contestaba gustosa a cada una de ellas.

* * *

Todos los ejecutivos tomaron asiento dentro de aquella sala. Obviamente, el primero en entrar fue cierto albino con el ceño fruncido, seguido por Gin Ichimaru y el resto. Toshiro dio la orden de que se iniciara la junta, a lo que un joven de cabellos azulados y mirada seria, se acomodó sus gafas y se puso de pie para que todo el mundo le escuchara.

-El día de hoy, como cada mes hacemos una revisión del aumento, o en su defecto el descenso de ganancias en los restaurantes Hitsugaya. – Hablaba tranquilamente, pero con muchísima seguridad en sí. – Sin embargo, también hemos sido convocados para tratar un asunto un tanto delicado.

Fue entonces, cuando el bufido de alguien interrumpió las palabras de Uryuu Ishida. Éste miró con cierta molestia al enorme hombre de tez morena que había cortado sus palabras.

-No me digan. ¿De nuevo los ecologistas? – Hablaba con sarcasmo. Pues, aún recordaba que debido a ese grupo el director había estado tan ocupado que no había prestado la suficiente atención a su sector correspondiente.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos, Zaraki. – Fue ahora el joven de mirada turquesa quien habló secamente. Observó con cierto recelo a su inferior. Ante esto, el hombre de mirada zorruna sonrió.

-Parece como si los defendieras. – Murmuró Kenpachi regresándole la mirada. Toshiro no se inmutó, pero ese comentario le había molestado hasta cierto punto. No porque él se refería a su persona como alguien de igual rango, sino, más bien porque comenzaba a dudar de si eso era cierto o no. _¿Defenderlos?_

Ishida, se carraspeó la garganta, como para así hacer que la atención se centrara en su persona nuevamente. Después habló:

-Si me permiten continuar, director Hitsugaya, ejecutivo Zaraki. – El albino asintió levemente. Kenpachi sólo se acomodó en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos. – Decía, que este tema a tratar viene siendo ya conocido por uno de nuestros ejecutivos, y obviamente por el superior. Sin embargo, era necesario que cada de vosotros diera su opinión al respecto. – Entonces, su seria mirada buscó a cierta persona que momentos antes estaba disfrutando el pequeño espectáculo. – Ejecutivo Ichimaru.

Éste se levantó alegremente, a lo que el peliazul retomó su asiento.

-Hace un par de semanas - comenzó. - Recibí una llamada de la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores. Todos sabemos que somos una empresa de alto prodigio aquí en Japón, por no decir la más importante en cuanto al aspecto gastronómico se refiere. Sin embargo, el director de este lugar me comentó que, varios países del continente Americano están interesados en los restaurantes Hitsugaya. Iniciando por Estados Unidos.– Amplió su sonrisa al ver desconcierto en varios presentes. – Si me permiten, iré directo al grano: Si aceptamos esta propuesta, uno de nosotros tendrá que ir a hacer negocios ahí. Analizaría el asunto, y de ser necesario sería el Director de la empresa en dicho país. – Hizo una pausa, y miró al joven prodigio dueño de todo. - Recuerden, _"No podemos dejar que la compañía Hitsugaya caiga en manos equivocadas."_

Toshiro, quien hasta el momento mantenía los ojos cerrados para escuchar con detenimiento, los abrió lentamente y clavó su vista en él, sin dejar en ningún momento su fría personalidad. Se creó un ambiente muy pesado en la sala. Ninguno pronunció palabra.

-Vamos, no pongan cara de muertos. – Bromeó Gin. – El director ordenó que la respuesta se daría en aproximadamente mes y medio, la junta se hizo aquí y ahora para que se hicieran valer como personas y se expresaran libremente. – Dijo con sarcasmo que todos notaron. – Así que, hablen.

La reunión no pudo durar más de media hora. Pues todos tenían diferentes puntos de vista, y había quién estaba de acuerdo tanto como quién no. Se podría decir, que el juego estaba a un cincuenta/cincuenta. Y como era de esperarse, la junta tomó un giro para ser el nuevo lugar de discusión sin decencia. Esto exasperó a Hitsugaya, quien declaró el fin de la reunión y cuando todos abandonaron el lugar, salió dando un portazo. Se adentró a su Ferrari, pisó fuertemente el acelerador y fue directo a casa.

Una vez dentro, se sentó en el borde de su enorme cama. Recostó la cabeza en sus bronceados brazos, mientras se frotaba la cien.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Su fría voz resonó en toda la lujosa, pero solitaria habitación. Suspiró resignado y se deshizo de su calzado para recostarse entre las sábanas. Miró perdidamente el candil de cristal que colgaba del techo, el cual proporcionaba una luz tenue al lugar. Realmente, no observaba nada. Tan sólo estaba perdido en el mar de sus pensamientos.

No estaba en lo absoluto preocupado por el asunto de ese día, ni porque en unas cuantas semanas tendría que tomar rienda de la decisión que bien podría ser la más importante para su negocio. No, no pensaba en ello y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Sin duda, no sabía qué pasaba con su persona. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, por lo cual se llevó una mano a esta zona, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta. ¿Por qué se sentía tan… vulnerable? Sumando, tenía unas ganas horribles que no se podía quitar con nada: ganas de verla. Tener contacto nuevamente con esos orbes chocolate, apreciar cada detalle su delicado rostro. Su silueta se dibujó en su cabeza.

_"¡Mierda!"_

Nueve días. Nueve días habían pasado ya de ese último encuentro entre ambos. Y simplemente, la castaña abarcaba cada minuto de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué, por qué? La había tenido en sus brazos, había visto su interior mediante las ventanas del alma, que eran esos preciosos ojos que sólo ella tenía.

Lo sabía. Ya había probado la droga, y quería más.

Pero, ¿Acaso eso era… era… _amor_?

Sus orbes turquesa se abrieron ligeramente de la sorpresa, para después negar fuertemente con la cabeza. No. Eso era ridículo, absurdo, por no usar otra palabra. Un genio, millonario, empresario como él no debería pensar en esas cosas, y menos por culpa de una chica a la cual prácticamente no conocía. Así es, ella era un misterio para el albino. Además, nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento. No es cómo si supiera qué es… Quizá, simplemente estaba intrigado, y quería saber más de la ecologista Hinamori Momo. Sí, sólo eso.

-Definitivamente, algo está mal conmigo… - Susurró pausadamente.

Estiró su brazo hasta tomar su teléfono móvil que descansaba en el fino buró de a lado. Se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla. Mecánicamente, su dedo pulgar se dirigió a una de las teclas; listo para marcar. Pero se detuvo. ¿Realmente lo iba a hacer? ¿Iba a llamar a Hinamori Momo? Comenzó a creer, que husmear en la agenda de contactos de un teléfono ajeno era una mala idea, además de una cosa realmente baja.

Pero, sinceramente… quería saber de ella. Escuchar su voz un momento, lo que fuera, para saber cómo se encontraba. Pues, con la llegada de una famosa conductora del programa de televisión del momento, los reporteros y noticieros habían dejado de seguir al grupo ecologista que hasta hace sólo unos días estaba en las primeras planas del periódico para concentrarse en la mujer. Además, al parecer el público se había aburrido, pues no había movimiento por parte de ninguno de los dos bandos.

O eso creía él.

_"¿No estará dormida?"_ Pensó, dirigiendo su mirada al reloj de péndulo. Las manecillas ya señalaban que eran pasadas las doce de la noche. Él siempre llegaba tarde a casa, por el trabajo. Pero, ¿Y ella?

Decidió arriesgarse.

Marcó el número que su prodigiosa mente le permitió recordar con tan sólo una mirada. Cuando comenzó a sonar, se llevó el aparato a su oreja. Por fuera, estaba igual que siempre. Con esa mirada inexpresiva y el ceño levemente fruncido. Uy, pero por dentro…

Ya había pasado un periodo prudente de tiempo. Suspiró, rendido y tratando de no darle importancia. Ubicó el botón rojo para finalizar la llamada, cuando de pronto…

-_¿Diga?_

Su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a palpitar a mil por segundo. Sus manos sudaban finito, tanto que tuvo que cambiar de posición. Abrió su boca levemente, pero no dijo nada.

-_Hum… ¿Hoooola? ¿Quién habla?_

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta. Él tan sólo mantenía sus orbes turquesa clavados en algún punto de la habitación, mientras se concentraba en escuchar esa linda melodía que traía felicidad a sus oídos. Esa dulce voz preocupada.

-_¿Hay alguien?_ – Momento de silencio. Ahora su voz sonó más lejana – _Ah, yo… Qué extraño…_

Y dicho esto, tan sólo se escuchó un "Pip, pip" que daba como cortada la conversación. Hitsugaya bufó, pese a que por dentro estaba más que tranquilo y satisfecho. Ya había calmado sus ansias; ella estaba bien. Se acomodó nuevamente en su cama, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, ocultando su mirada aguamarina detrás de sus cansados párpados. Se merecía un descanso, esos últimos días habían sido un martirio para el joven.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los que el albino ya parecía conciliar el sueño, sin embargo una molesta musiquita interrumpió el proceso y una venita se dibujó en su sien.

-¡A quién se le ocurre mandarme mensajes a estas horas! – Refunfuñó, tomando bruscamente al aparato que segundos antes había sonado. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta. Eran contadas las veces que recibía mensajes o llamadas. ¿Qué? No le gustaban esas cosas modernas. Por supuesto que, tenía otro aparato que le habían obsequiado para comunicarse y hacer negocios con otras empresas. Pero realmente, tan sólo era el molesto cabeza de zanahoria quien lo buscaba de vez en cuando, pero hasta ahí. Y de cierto modo… sentía que no era él…

Con intriga, y a la vez algo de emoción que su exterior no se dignaba a mostrar, presionó el botón para leer "El mensaje nuevo en su bandeja de entrada"

-Pero mira qué aferrada… - Dijo, sin poder evitar que se le escapara una media sonrisa.

_"¿Hola…? Vamos, no sea tímido/a. ¿Quién eres, necesita algo? :)"_

El empresario dudó si debía responder. Pero, bueno. ¿Qué podía perder? Tecleó rápidamente.

_"Tonta. No tienes ni una pizca de sentido común."_

No tuvo que esperar mucho. El sonido de su celular no se hizo esperar y leyó con interés.

_"¡Ehh! ¿Por qué dice eso? Mira qué eres malo… Porque eres hombre. ¿Cierto? ¡Ya dime quién eres, anda! Hum… ¿Será el día de los inocentes? ¿Eres tú, Hisagi-kun?"_

Apretó el aparato con fuerza, con coraje. Que lo haya confundido con alguien más, y peor aún, que esa persona sea un hombre, le molestaba mucho, ¿Por qué sería? Decidió tomar un rumbo diferente en esa conversación. No le diría que era el empresario Hitsugaya Toshiro, su rival.

_"Porque deberías tener más cuidado. Y tú no me conoces…"_

_...  
_

_"¿Pero tú a mí, sí? … ¿Es usted un acosador?"_

_...  
_

_"…Eso es bajo, Hinamori Momo."_

_...  
_

_"Pero, no hay otra explicación… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?"_

_...  
_

_"… Internet."_

_...  
_

_"Lo sabía… eres un acosador…"_

_...  
_

_"¿Qué? No, no. Mierda… Sólo digo que, con lo famosa que te has hecho últimamente no es extraño encontrar datos personales de esta manera…"_

_...  
_

_"… Hum… Puede ser cierto…Bueno, ¿Cómo te llamas? Porque no es justo, tú sabes mi nombre…"_

_...  
_

_"No creo que eso importe."_

_...  
_

_"Entonces, ¿Cómo te tendré en mi agenda? ¿Puedo ponerte un apodo? ¿Qué tal señor acosador?"_

_...  
_

_"¡Que ya te dije, no soy un acosador! ¡Maldición!"_

_...  
_

_"Jaja, eres gracioso. Sólo bromeo, ah… ¡Ya sé! Shiro-chan. ¿Qué te parece?"_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sí, ese apodo era totalmente ridículo, en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero no era eso lo que le había sorprendido. ¿Por qué, de entre todos los apodos posibles tuvo que ser ése, que hacía referencia a su color de cabello? ¿Acaso… sospechaba?

_"¿Por qué ese ridículo apodo?"_

_...  
_

_"Se me acaba de ocurrir… me gusta el blanco. ¿Hay algún problema?"_

_...  
_

_"Sí, lo hay. Eso es un insulto a mi persona."_

_...  
_

_"¿A tu persona? ¡Ni que fueras el presidente de la nación! Te llamaré así."_

Si supiera que eso no estaba muy alejado de la realidad…

_"… Vete a dormir ya."_

_...  
_

_"¿Eh? ¡Pero si tú fuiste el que me marcó a mí primero!"_

_...  
_

_"Que vayas a dormir, dije."_

_...  
_

_"Mira, qué tratarme así… Moo, está bien. ¿Sabes? Eres agradable. Quizá podamos mandarnos mensajes más seguido. Bueno, buenas noches, Shiro-chan."_

_...  
_

_"…¿En serio vas a llamarme así?... Buenas noches. Descansa."_

Esperó unos minutos a ver si ella respondía. Más esto no fue así, y dio por hecho que había seguido su consejo y seguramente ahora estaría dormida. Pensar eso le tranquilizó, y se puso de pie para cepillarse sus dientes, y, por fin, ir a la cama a descansar. Tenía que recuperar energías y poner en orden esos sentimientos encontrados que despertó en su persona la chica durazno. Tenía que volver a controlar la respiración, calmar ese frío corazón.

En poco tiempo, concilió el sueño, con la imagen de aquella chica de piel suave, orbes profundos y aroma de melocotón.

¿Qué vendría de ahora en adelante?

* * *

-¡Hoy sale a la luz este genial proyecto! – La rubia, que aún conservaba la cordura alzó la copa con entusiasmo. -¡Festejemos por eso!

Aunque era un poco sorpresivo, y realmente no tenía demasiada importancia o beneficios considerables a los restaurantes Hitsugaya, la mujer había llamado a los pocos del edificio a los cuáles consideraba más amigables. Ellos asintieron, alzando a su vez sus propias copas. A excepción del ejecutivo Ichimaru, quién sólo mantenía su ya conocida sonrisa.

-Yachiru-chan. – Preguntó entonces una secretaria de cabellos oscuros y apariencia calmada, dirigiéndose a la pequeña que tenía en sus manitas una copa. -¿Está bien que bebas eso? Zaraki-san podría molestarse…

-¡No te preocupes, Nanao! – Contestó alegre. Señaló un bulto que estaba en la esquina del salón. – Ken-chan ya está durmiendo o algo así.

La mujer reprimió un grito al ver al pobre hombre que, en vez de descansar, estaba claramente inconsciente. Se llevó ambas manos a su boca, asustada.

-Pero, ¿Qué le hicieron?

-Nosotros nada. – Se veía tan inocente. – Se divirtió mucho. Eso fue todo.

En ese momento, un hombre de apariencia amigable y un tanto graciosa apareció tras la joven. Se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-¿Y creíste que era yo el ebrio, eh, Nanao-chan?

La chica apretó los documentos que sostenía, conteniendo las ganas de profanarle un buen golpe a su jefe en ese mismo instante.

-De cualquier manera. – Se acomodó sus gafas. – No creo que hacer una "fiesta" en la sala de reuniones a las nueve de la mañana sea una buena idea. El director Hitsugaya podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-¡No seas amargada, Nanao! – Se escuchó la voz de Rangiku, quien se acercaba felizmente hacia ellos. – Mi jefe últimamente no tiene los pies en la Tierra, prueba de ello es que haya dejado esta sala abierta. No se dará cuenta. – Le guiñó un ojo.

Por un leve instante, la mirada Kyoraku Shunsui perdió brillo y se tornó seria, recordando la reunión de todos los ejecutivos el día anterior. Él había sido uno de los que hablaron en contra, simplemente por el hecho de que ese asunto no le daba buena espina. Y eso no debía salir de los ejecutivos, por lo que nadie más del edificio sabía, ni su propia secretaria, Ise Nanao, ni siquiera la mano derecha del superior Hitsugaya.

-Lo que digas. – La chica rodó los ojos. – Yo me voy.

La esbelta joven salió con paso tranquilo, pero decidido, por lo que el hombre moreno la siguió, en un nulo intento de retenerla ahí, poniendo de excusa que no había papeleo por hacer. Quería olvidar… ese asunto. Así, estos dos salieron de la sala de juntas.

-Se lo pierden. – Matsumoto bufó, a la vez que giraba su cabeza con disgusto.

Su celeste mirada se clavó en la esquina de la habitación, donde ahora sólo estaba la linda niña pelirosada montada en el cuerpo inconsciente de Kenpachi, como pidiendo hacer caballito. Rió alegremente y se encaminó al único presente que probablemente aún mantenía la cordura.

A pesar de haber tomado un poco, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado al sake, por lo que todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, como de costumbre. Con cada paso que daba, acortando la distancia que había entre él y su persona, el corazón amenazaba con querer salírsele del pecho, y un leve rubor adornó sus mejillas.

-Por cierto, ¿De quién fue esta loca idea? – Preguntó el hombre de cabellos plateados cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente, refiriéndose al "famoso" proyecto.

-De Yachiru-chan.

-Esto se pondrá muy divertido. – Amplió su macabra sonrisa. Rangiku se limitó a observarlo con extrañes unos momentos, tratando de descifrar el secreto de tras de cada una de sus palabras. Pero le restó importancia, al fin y al cabo, Gin siempre se percataba de muchas cosas antes que los demás.

_¿Algún día… sería capaz de alcanzarlo?_

En ese instante, la voluptuosa mujer sintió que se mareaba. Se tambaleó un poco y como pudo se recargó en la pared. Sabía de sobra que ese estado no era por la bebida, más bien, era porque no había probado bocado en la mañana. Después tendría que pedirle permiso a su jefe para salir a comer algo, lástima por él.

-¿Estás bien, Ran? – se sorprendió al oír la voz de Ichimaru, giró su cabeza y casi se le detuvo el corazón.

Él tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y el ceño levemente fruncido, pero con una clara faceta de preocupación. No era la primera vez que veía sus preciosos orbes, que usualmente se escondían detrás de sus párpados, pero eran escasísimas las veces, tanto así que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, conmovida. ¿Acaso se había preocupado por ella? ¿Él, Ichimaru Gin?

-¿Tomaste mucho? – Preguntó.

A Matsumoto se le ocurrió entonces una idea. Si fingía estar ebria (que no sería en lo absoluto un problema) podría decirle sin remordimientos al hombre que tenía frente a sí lo que sentía desde hace dos años. Desde la primera vez que le vio.

Había dos posibilidades: Si él la correspondía, después aplicaría el famoso dicho "Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad" Y después de eso, comenzarían con una relación que duraría exactamente dos años y tres meses, él le pediría matrimonio y su luna de miel sería en Hawai. La boda como toda mujer soñaría, y su jefecito enojón el padrino. Esperen, ¿Hitsugaya Toshiro, de padrino? De acuerdo, saltémonos ese paso. Tendrían dos hijos, una niña y un niño. Él sería más grande que la pequeña para cuidarla, y bueno, los nombres los elegiría después. Comprarían una casa de verano en México, a la cual irían cada año y envejecerían juntos, y morirían de esta misma manera, sin dolor, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Pero si por el contrario… él no la amaba tanto como ella, cosa que claro está, le destrozaría el corazón y desgarraría su alma, diría que no recordaba nada, o que fue una simple tontería bajo el efecto del alcohol.

Así… no perdería nada.

-¡De qué hablas, Gin! – Murmuró ésta, con la voz fingida y una sonrisa de ebria. Era una experta, había que admitirlo. - ¡Si yo no tomo nada, hip! – Inclusive reproducía con exactitud cada hipo que daba. Se acercó al sujeto, de una manera realmente sensual. Le dio otro trago a la copa que aún sostenía, después, clavo decididamente sus celestes orbes en él. Lo diría ahora. - ¡Me conoces, hip, lo suficiente Gin! Y por eso, hip, yo desde hace mucho…

Detuvo su actuación, pues él la había acorralado contra la pared, encerrándola con sus propios brazos fornidos. Matsumoto se quedó con la mente en blanco al tener al hombre que amaba tan cerca suyo, y simplemente ya no sabía cómo continuar con eso que había empezado. Quiso desviar la mirada, pues temía que su mentirita fuera descubierta y quedara en ridículo. ¡Pero por qué se le había ocurrido semejante idea! Ella misma había mencionado que Gin Ichimaru se percataba de todo antes que los demás, saber si una mujer realmente estaba o no ebria no sería un problema en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí, de pie, observándolo con los ojos en par en par a la vez que sentía una electricidad en todo su cuerpo. Él la miraba sonriente. Acomodó un rubio mechón de ella detrás de su oreja, en una tierno y delicado movimiento. Rangiku seguía sin reaccionar, sin creérselo. ¿Realmente había amor en cada una de esas caricias? ¿O estaban simplemente vacías? Era algo que no sabía, pero ella podía jurar que, cada vez que su piel rozaba la de Gin, se sentía completa, llena, como si él con esos leves actos le entregara parte de su vida, corazón y alma. Él acercó su rostro unos centímetros más, y recargó su frente en la de ella.

-Sí, te conozco lo suficiente, Ran. – Susurró en voz baja, como para no estropear el ambiente que los rodeaba. Su mano buscó la de ella, y se entrelazaron con torpeza, por parte de la rubia.– Y por eso, no necesitas fingir para decirme lo que yo ya he tenido claro desde hace mucho.

Matsumoto movió sus labios, en un intento de tener lugar en esa conversación. Sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba a la par que el de él. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo, y no estaba loca. Como si sus manos entrelazadas fueran un puente o un tipo de conexión, podía saber con exactitud que Gin estaba igual que ella. En ese momento, eran dos almas que buscaban ser una sola. Dos almas solitarias, que querían compañía. Ichimaru dejó a la vista sus orbes por segunda vez, y la mujer pudo verse reflejada a través de ellos.

-Gin, yo… -Hablaba con dificultad, pues trataba de controlar esos sentimientos que su ser rebosaba. Aún así, aunque el lo supiera quería que lo escuchara de sus labios.– Yo te… a…

-_¡Señorita Matsumoto!_ – Una cercana, pero a la vez lejana voz osó interrumpir ese momento. Era un radio de comunicación que tenía la mujer en uno de sus bolsillos. Rangiku aún seguía con la mirada fija en él, pues no quería que eso frenara lo que sería la mejor oportunidad en su vida. -_¡Señorita Matsumoto, el Director Hitsugaya acaba de entrar al edificio!_ – Era la voz de la recepcionista, quién advertía a la rubia de los movimientos de su jefe.

Seguían sin mover un solo músculo esos dos. Aunque no lo admitieran, no querían que ese momento se les fuera de las manos. Era simplemente, lo que ambos habían esperado por el último par de años, desde que sus miradas se habían cruzado por vez primera, en ese mismo edificio, lugar de sus preocupaciones y alegrías. Sin embargo, Gin soltó la mano de ella con pesadez, mientras por un milisegundo su mirada se mostró claramente triste y culpable. Rangiku parpadeó en el momento que la conexión entre ellos se había desvanecido. El hombre de cabellos plateados le dio la espalda, y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

-¡Gin! – gritó ella. Ahora lo sabía, lo había sentido en esos minutos. Él la amaba tanto como ella. Le siguió los pasos.- ¡Gin!

Ichimaru giró la cabeza hacia su costado, viéndola de reojo, y ahora, el rostro tierno y rebosante de amor del que ella había sido testigo de ver hacía momentos antes, desaparecía para dejar a la vista su usual sonrisa desgarradora. Ella paró en seco.

No dijo nada. Y de esta manera, salió de la sala de juntas, que había sido lugar donde estas dos almas estuvieron a punto de encontrarse.

* * *

Caminaba a pasos rápidos por la cera, abriéndose camino entre la masa de gente que iba de un lado a otro. Divisó la esquina y dio vuelta, cruzó la calle de tanta prisa que traía que ni se fijo si venían o no, carros. Afortunadamente, la pequeña Kuchiki era tan astuta que en un ágil movimiento ya estaba del otro lado, cuando un claxon se hizo sonar.

-¡Estúpido! – Gritó hacia el vehículo, sacando a su vez el dedo de en medio. Sabía de antemano que el conductor la veía por el retrovisor. Suspiró y vio a lo lejos el lugar que tanto estaba buscando. Antes de ir corriendo a esa dirección, miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Marcaba las cinco y cuarto.

_"Maldición. Ya deberían haber empezado."_

En dos zancadas estaba frente a la entrada, corrió la puerta y ante este movimiento, como si anunciara su llegada, una campanita sonó. Salió entonces una chica menuda, con apariencia un tanto cansada y atareada, pero no por ello menos linda. Como era usual, Hinamori siempre dando lo mejor de sí en cada ocasión.

-¡Bienvenido a la tienda de recuerdos Urahara! – Sonreía alegremente, más se detuvo cuando reconoció a la recién llegada. -¡Rukia!

-Perdóname, Momo, se me hizo tarde, yo…

-No te preocupes. –Le dijo con amabilidad. La chica durazno se quitó con torpeza la camisa que correspondía a su trabajo, quedando solamente en una blusa rosa pastel sin mangas. Se acercó a la esquina de la tienda para tomar su mochila y una chamarra que la protegería del clima invernal, se coloco una bufanda, y alzó un poco la voz. - ¡Urahara-san! ¿Puedo retirarme?

La voz de aquel hombre, dueño de la pequeña tienda de recuerdos resonó en algún lugar, se oía lejana. Quizá estuviera en otra habitación o bien en el segundo piso. Sonaba un tanto ronca y adormilada.

-Adelante, Hinamori-chan. Que te vaya bien.

La castaña sonrió con dulzura, ante una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su amiga. ¡Ese maldito sombrerero! ¡De nuevo, le dejaba todo el trabajo a la pobre y santa de Hinamori! Y lo que más coraje de daba, es que ella se dejaba, como si fuese un robot que todo lo puede hacer. ¿No tenía ya suficiente con estudiar una carrera en la Universidad y tratar de dar forma a Almas Verdes? Eso sin contar sus actividades extraescolares, como lo era su usual costumbre de recolectar basura, y su pasatiempo por el dibujo y pintura. Al parecer de la pelinegra, Momo no tenía porque estar matándose trabajando también en esa patética tienda de recuerdos.

Pero qué mas da. A Hinamori nunca le había gustado que ella se expresara de esa manera. Le había dado a entender más de una vez que si trabajaba ahí, era porque todos eran muy buenos con ella. Hablando de_ "todos"_…

-Aquí tienes, Ulquiorra-kun. – Se acercó a un joven pálido que estaba atendiendo la caja. Le dio su credencial, pues su turno ya había terminado. – Nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió con otra de sus tiernas sonrisas. Él no contestó, ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Tan sólo asintió ligeramente.

Cuando ambas chicas ya estaban afuera, Rukia susurró:

-En serio. Ese tipo me da un poco de miedo. – Era más que obvio que se refería a aquel empleado de ojos verdes. Fingió un escalofrío. – Mira, que con esa mirada que tiene, ¡Uy, podría hacerle competencia al insensible Hitsugaya Toshiro!

-No hables así de Ulquiorra-kun. Es un buen chico. – Caminaban tranquilamente, pese a saber que llegarían tarde a su encuentro. Después, alzó la vista al cielo y habló tranquilamente. - ¿Sabes? Estoy comenzando a creer… Que quizá el empresario Hitsugaya no sea tan malo.

Rukia se detuvo de golpe, a lo que su amiga, quien seguía caminando también frenó sus pasos y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Q-qué? – La Kuchiki no se lo podía creer. – Bromeas. ¿Cierto? – Hinamori se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, dándole a entender así que podían seguir conversando mientras caminaban. – Lo dices sólo por lo de ese día. ¿Verdad?

Hinamori asintió con la cabeza, reviviendo el momento donde el aparentemente frío joven le había entregado el celular de su amiga, y más que eso, había sonreído. Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín al recordar aquello. Claro que, esta última acción por parte del millonario no la comentó con nadie. No era por el bien de él o por temor a estar equivocada o zafada, no. De cierta manera, era como su secreto. Le gustaba pensar que él solo había sonreído en esos momentos para ella… Se sentía un tanto egoísta, pero esa era la verdad. O quizá, realmente estaba siendo víctima de la locura.

-¡Vamos, Momo! – La sacó de sus pensamientos. – Que el estúpido gay cabeza de zanahoria le haya dado mi celular no significa nada…

Cuando Hinamori le había entregado a Rukia su dichoso celular, ésta ni cuenta se había dado que no lo tenía, y tras un largo análisis entre ambas llegaron a la conclusión de que la Kuchiki lo había dejado en la camioneta de Ichigo el día que la castaña había querido aclarar las cosas. Pues, la chica aseguraba que desde ese día no había recibido molestas llamadas de Renji y eso le extrañaba. Además, el hecho de que Kurosaki se hubiera molestado cuando la pelinegra había hablado mal del famoso empresario, sólo apuntaba a que de alguna manera estos dos se conocían o tenían una relación de amistad. De todas formas, era una suposición.

-Pero no podemos estar seguras de eso. – Susurró la chica durazno.

-¿Sino cómo tenía mi celular ese blanquito? – En ese momento Rukia abrió enormemente los ojos, y buscó desesperadamente en su bolso. - ¡Eso me recuerda, Momo! Definitivamente esos dos se conocen. ¡Mira! – Le plantó en la cara su teléfono móvil, Hinamori achinó los ojos para poder leer bien esas pequeñas letras.

Ahí en la pantalla, estaba la sección de contactos y claramente había uno que decía "Ichigo Kurosaki" y obviamente, su número correspondiente. Momo, por más que pensaba no podía relacionar nada, ahora estaba hecha bolas la pobre. Su amiga vio la confusión, y le explicó.

-¡Ese idiota agregó su propio número a mis contactos! – Escupió con molestia, a la vez que apretaba fuertemente el aparato. -¡Es un estúpido, mira qué forma más baja de…de…! – No terminó la frase, pues aún no le entraba en la cabeza esa alocada idea.

-¿De coquetearte? – Completó su amiga riendo dulcemente. Rukia se ruborizó levemente, para después soltar un bufido de exasperación. - ¿Y vas a llamarle?

-¿Estás loca? – Habló sorpresivamente, cruzándose de brazos. – Eso es lo que él espera que yo haga, y como es un idiota no lo haré.

Su acompañante volvió a reír ante la forma de pensar de su amiga. Como era de esperarse, Rukia odiaba que la trataran como a una chica fácil. Y ella sabía más que nadie, lo terca que puede ser la Kuchiki. Sonrió. Ella era única, y quien quisiera tenerla a su lado tendría que hacer mucho más que eso. En ese momento, recordó algo.

-Rukia, por cierto. – La de ojos azules la escuchó con atención. – Ayer recibí una llamada de un número desconocido, pero lo extraño es que cuando yo contesté él nunca habló.

-¿Eh? Déjame ver el número… - La chica sacó su celular y se lo mostró. Rukia se puso la mano en la barbilla, pensativa. – No me suena en lo absoluto. ¿Y qué hiciste después?

-Pues… le mandé un mensaje. – Habló en un susurro.

-¡Que hiciste qué! – Saltó su amiga de la sorpresa, y Hinamori bajó la mirada apenada. – ¡Dime que no mantuvieron una conversación!

-La verdad…

-¡Momo! – La reprimió, alzando la voz. - ¡Que tal si resulta ser un acosador, secuestrador o lo que sea!

-No lo es. – Fue asombrosa la seguridad con lo que dijo cada palabra. Si bien no estaba segura, algo en su corazón le decía que esa persona no tenía en lo absoluto malas intenciones con ella. – Incluso hoy temprano charlamos de esta manera también.

La pelinegra la miró un momento, para después cerrar sus ojos y asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Estaba obviamente preocupada, más si su amiga estaba tan segura, bien. De cualquier manera, no despegaría ojo de ese tema. Sólo por si las dudas.

Siguieron caminando en dirección al apartamento de Hinamori, donde hoy se haría la reunión de Almas Verdes. Había dejado la puerta abierta para que el resto de los miembros entraran y se sintieran en casa en cuanto llegaran, por lo que era probable que ya todos estuvieran ahí. Tenían que ver su siguiente movimiento, aunque la Kuchiki comenzaba a dudar de si harían algo contra Hitsugaya, tras las palabras de Momo. _"Estoy comenzando a creer… Que quizá el empresario Hitsugaya no sea tan malo."_ ¿Será?

Estaban a punto de llegar, tan sólo doblarían a la derecha y a pocos metros se encontraría el edificio donde vivía Hinamori. A lo lejos divisaron a una joven madre llevando de la mano a su niño. Siguieron caminando, y cuando ambas parejas se encontraron suficientemente cerca, el pequeño infante abrió su boquita de la sorpresa y sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Mami! – Gritó, alzando su manita para señalar a la castaña. - ¡Yo…Yo la quiero! ¡Me hace falta!

-¿Eh? – Murmuraron ambas chicas a la vez, sin entender.

La madre, por vez primera reparó en ellas y comprendió todo. Aún así, no pudo reprimir la sorpresa al ver a las famosas chicas ahí. Dudó unos segundos, y sólo cuando su niño comenzó a hacer berrinche lo tomó fuertemente con sus brazos y se dirigió a las muchachas.

-Oh, perdónenlo. Espero que no se hayan sentido ofendidas.

-Ah, pues… - Rukia intentaba tener lugar en esa conversación, pero ¡Simplemente no entendía ni un carajo! Por su lado, Momo trataba inútilmente de evadir la mirada del niño, pues éste la observaba directamente, casi como si tuviera desesperación contenida.

-¡Debo tenerla! – Gritó nuevamente, con todo lo que sus pulmoncitos le permitían. -¡Es mía!

-No hables así. – Habló duramente su madre. El infante hizo un puchero, para después usar la infalible táctica de echarse a llorar. Ella suspiró, para después mirar culpablemente a las ecologistas. – Perdonen. Con su permiso.

Se lo llevó casi a rastras, mientras el niño movía sus brazos desfrenadamente y aún no paraba de lloriquear y señalar a la castaña.

Hinamori y Rukia se quedaron de piedra, observando cómo esos dos desaparecían al cruzar la calle. Cuando el lugar quedó en silencio y los gritos del pequeño se habían terminado por consumir, sólo entonces salieron del trance en el que estaban. La primera en hablar fue la pelinegra.

-¿Qué… acaba de pasar? – Tartamudeó.

-No lo sé, pero… - Se tardó unos momentos en contestar. – No tengo un buen presentimiento. Como sea… Hay que ir con los demás.

La pequeña Kuchiki asintió, y en un par de minutos ya estaba fuera del apartamento de la chica durazno. Giró la perilla, y con un leve empujón se abrió la puerta. Adentro, sus amigos conversaban tranquilamente pero se callaron al verlas entrar.

-¡Llegan tarde! – Acusó con un dedo cierto pelirrojo.

-¡A mí no me alces la voz, grandísima piña de pacotilla! – Rukia lanzó flamas con su mirada.

-¡Qué! – Soltó Renji y en dos pasos ya estaba frente a la pequeña chica.

-Vamos, no peleen. – A pesar de que Hinamori estaba más que acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de encuentros, su instinto la motivaba a tratar de frenarlos.

-Eso, chicos. – Llamó entonces la atención Inoue con su siempre dulce voz. – Tenemos que pensar en algo, ¿Lo olvidan?

-Jum. – Ambos giraron sus cabezas rápidamente, aparentemente indignados. Pero todos sabían que no era así, esos dos tenían una amistad de oro pese a todas las tontas discusiones. En el rostro de Renji se dibujó una media sonrisa.

Después de unas indicaciones que dio Hinamori, el grupo se sentó en el suelo formando un círculo, para así escuchar mejor y poder dar sus opiniones al respecto. Como si de una junta directiva o algo por el estilo se tratase. Así, dieron inicio a esa reunión. Sin embargo, nadie parecía tener ideas pues no soltaban palabra alguna.

Un chico alzó temblorosamente su mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

-Yo… opino que incendiemos su casa.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso. – Hisagi Shuuhei no perdía la seriedad.

-¡Ni yo! – Habló duramente Hinamori, inflando sus cachetes. - ¿Sabes lo que ocasionaría un incendio de tal magnitud? Si consideramos el tamaño de la mansión, no sería diferente a quemar un bosque entero. ¡Eso dañaría horriblemente a la capa de ozono, al aire, los pobres animalitos! – Lo señaló, enojada. - ¡Por no decir tus pulmones! ¡¿Y así te haces llamar ecologista?!

Todos sudaron frío.

-Eh, si me permiten… - Kira intentaba tomar la palabra.

-Cállate. – El moreno siseó sin poder controlarse. Esta situación comenzaba a exasperarle.

-Momo, ¿Puedo ver la tele? – Habló entonces el joven tatuado. No se hizo esperar un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kuchiki.

-¡Mira, que andar diciendo eso en un momento de vital importancia!

-Enana… - Escupió con recelo.

Hinamori respiró tranquilamente. Inhalar, exhalar. El comentario que la había sacado de quicio ya había pasado, sonrió levemente.

-Adelante, Renji-kun. Pero ya sabes que…

-Sí, sí. Sólo media hora. – Completó éste, moviendo los dedos de su mano como si de un títere se tratara, imitando su voz.

Se dirigió al sillón y se echó de un tirón. Tomó el control remoto, y presionó el botón de encendido. Cambiaba canal por canal, buscando algo interesante que ver y con lo que pudiera distraerse de esos amigos extraños que mantenían una discusión. Pero era simplemente imposible, esos estúpidos no se callaban y no podía prestar atención a lo que el aparato le ofrecía. Su rojiza ceja se movió haciendo un tic, y una venita se dibujó en su sien.

-¡Cállense de una maldita vez! – Gruñó, dejando ver sus blancos colmillos. El resto giró sus cabezas al estilo exorcista, viéndolo retadoramente.

Estaban a punto de iniciar una nueva guerra de todos contra todos, más sin embargo, una molesta musiquita y una aún más enfadosa voz de propaganda proveniente de la televisión llamó la atención de los ecologistas.

-_"¡Ahora, en los restaurantes Hitsugaya!"_ – Sin darse cuenta, el grupo estaba en un pestañeo frente a la pantalla. –_ "En la compra de tu Cajita Azul, llegan… ¡Los ecologistas de Espíritus Verdes!"_ – Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas al escuchar esto. Al rubio casi le daba un paro cardiaco. –_"Son seis diferentes, ¡Colecciónalos todos! Además, ¡Tenemos la camioneta **eco** edición limitada! Y si tu pedido supera los 500 yen, ¡Llévate totalmente gratis un calendario 2013 con fotos inéditas de estos personajes! Así que, ya lo oíste. Ve al local más cercano a tu hogar. ¡Los esperamos!"_

El comercial finalizó, y un torpe Abarai presionó el botón de apagado, con la mano temblorosa, dejando al grupo Almas Verdes, no Espíritus, no Fantasmas, con la mandíbula hasta el suelo de la impresión.

Silencio sepulcral.

.

.

.

-¿… A qué se referirá con fotos inéditas?

Esas palabras llenas de terror salieron de la boca de otro de los miembros, sin embargo nadie respondió. Tan sólo tragaron grueso, y cada uno, sudando finito voltearon a ver a su linda y santa líder, ya sospechando de antemano cómo la iban a encontrar, muy para su mala suerte.

En efecto. Hinamori Momo estaba desprendiendo fuego.

-Mo…mo… - Susurró con trabajo su mejor amigo Hisagi, pues el la conocía muy bien y si la mayor parte del tiempo la chica era prácticamente un ángel, había una sola cosa en la lista negra que la sacaba de sus cabales. Y esa era que se metieran con su preciado grupo ecologista. Aunque ahora, al parecer se había sumado a esa lista: Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Y vaya que no se equivocaba.

Se paró ágilmente. Con su mirada baja, oculta bajo sus castaños mechones y una clara aura de desprecio, apretaba sus blancos puños fuertemente, tanto así que se veía a la perfección cómo temblaban. Kira se levantó también, lentamente para no alterarla más. El moreno quiso detenerlo, pues algo le decía que las cosas no saldrían muy bien. Pero su consejo no fue escuchado, y el rubio estaba ya a tan sólo dos pasos de su amiga. Colocó sus brazos en los hombros de ella. Intentó hablar lo más tranquilo que pudo, para transmitirle confianza.

-Hi…Hinamori… - La meneó un poco para que reaccionara. – Hina…

-¡Suéltame! – No fue un grito, ni de cerca. Fue más bien un siseo lleno de odio, proveniente de la parte más oscura de su alma. Izuru se quedó de piedra. Ella alzó su vista, clavándole los ojos.– Dije… ¡Que me sueltes!

Esta vez, no desobedeció la orden. Él así lo hizo, y cuando la castaña estuvo libre fue de dos zancadas hacia la mesa de la sala, pasando por las miradas atónitas y pálidas de sus compañeros. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Tomó las llaves de la camioneta que estaban ahí, encerrándolas en su puño. Fue entonces cuando su amiga se percató de sus intenciones.

-Momo…Tú… no sabes conducir… - Tartamudeó en vez de hablar. Hinamori giró su vista hacia ella fugazmente. Rukia comenzó a temblar al sentirse bajo esa mirada.

-Entonces llévame. – Ordenó.

-Ah…eh…Momo… - Quería excusarse, pues, pese a que adoraba a esa chica con toda su alma, la posibilidad de estar a solas con ella, en sus condiciones actuales, no hacía más que recordarle a un cuento para no dormir. Sintió una mano amiga en su hombro, alzó su vista para toparse con el rostro de Hisagi.

-Yo la llevaré. – La pequeña Kuchiki quiso agradecer este gesto, más sin embargo las palabras no salían de su boca y sólo atinó a asentir levemente.

Shuuhei se acercó con pasos decididos a su amiga, quien lo esperaba con brazos cruzados y lanzándole una mirada de: _"Más te vale que te apures sino quieres que unos conejos zombies asesinos del espacio vengan ahora mismo y te rapten para sacarte cada patético órgano de tu cuerpo y después donarlos al mercado negro."_ Sus amigos observaban su valentía, conmovidos. Cada uno le deseó las mejores de la suerte al pobre moreno; las necesitaría. Así pues, con un portazo la pareja salió del departamento, seguido del sonido del motor de la "eco" camioneta. Y después… silencio.

-Renji… - susurró Rukia, aún con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo sé… Perdimos a nuestra dulce Momo…

-Renji… - Insistió ella, ahora sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado.

-Ya te dije que lo sé, enana… - Comenzó a extrañarle su actitud. Entonces reparó en ella. La pelinegra se volteó rápidamente hacia él.

-Eso no… - Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar desfrenadamente. - ¿Viste el comercial?

El pelirrojo asintió, sin saber a dónde iría eso. ¡Pero claro que lo había visto, qué tonta! Si por eso Hinamori ahora estaba con un carácter de mil infiernos.

-Vayamos…

-¿Qué?

-¡Vayamos por nuestra Cajita Azul! – Gritó emocionada, sus ojos ahora ya eran estrellas. -¡Kawaii! Renji, debiste admitir que se veían divinos. ¡Debemos tenerlos todos! – Sin esperar respuesta, tomó al pelirrojo del brazo y lo levantó sin esfuerzo, cosa extraña pese a su menudo cuerpo. Abarai no tuvo ni tiempo de entenderle el sentido al asunto, pues ahora era arrastrado hacia el restaurante Hitsugaya más cercano.

En el ahora silencioso apartamento de Hinamori, los que quedaron seguían tan impactados como desde un principio. Se escuchó un lloriqueo por parte de la pelinaranja. Izuru la miró preocupado.

-Orihime, ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?

La bella joven se tardó unos segundos en responder. Intentó calmarse, y se secó las últimas lágrimas. Aún así, con sus ojos húmedos por esto, miró hacia la nada y murmuró tan tristemente, de una manera que desgarraba el alma:

-Todos… los hemos…perdido a todos…

* * *

Había salido sólo media hora para comprar algo de comer. Ahora, el deber lo llamaba nuevamente y conducía con su misma fría personalidad hacia la oficina. Hoy se dio el lujo de comer esa fruta que tanto la fascinaba: la sandía. Pues pese a que le encantaba, eran escasas las veces que la ingería. No sabía la razón, quizá porque sentía que no encajaba con su papel de empresario. Pero hoy fue una excepción, y era porque estaba de un humor excelente. Y todo se debía a ella, la chica de ojos color chocolate con la que había charlado mediante mensajes la noche anterior y hoy en la mañana.

_Hinamori Momo._

¿Estaba bien hacerse pasar por otra persona para conversar con ella? Era algo que traía en su cabeza, de cierta manera le inquietaba pensar en todo lo que sucedería. ¡Pero esperen! El no se estaba haciendo pasar por nadie, ¿Verdad? Su personalidad era exactamente la misma, la única mentirilla que dijo por ahí era que ella no lo conocía, cuando la cruda verdad era que sí, y no sólo eso: lo odiaba. Era su rival, así debía ser. Su corazón se estrujó ante la posibilidad de que su persona le desagradara tanto así a la castaña.

Negó con la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en esas cosas.

Más bien, tenía cierta inquietud. Como si por ahí hubiera un cabo suelto, era una sensación que le decía: _"Hitsugaya, algo está pasando frente a tus narices. Algo nada bueno y tú no te das cuenta."_ ¿Qué sería? ¿O eran sólo imaginaciones suyas?

De algo estaba seguro. Su secretaria, que de por sí nunca hacía nada bien, ahora estaba más… rara de lo normal. Ese día, en ningún momento lo hostigó o le rogó que la dejara salir temprano, y eso realmente era extraño. Acomodó el retrovisor de su costoso auto, y frunció el ceño. Apostaría a que todo eso se debía a Ichimaru. Sólo ese hombre de mirada zorruna podría causar tanta confusión en la rubia. Bien, bien. Admitía que no le vendría mal tener a una Rangiku menos habladora y más concentrada, pero simplemente no era ella misma. Su mirada no era esa divertida y alegre que siempre llevaba consigo. Y es que aunque lo negara o fingiera que odiaba a su secretaria, la verdad era que la estimaba.

_"Matsumoto…"_ Pensó con preocupación.

En ese momento, el teléfono celular correspondiente al trabajo sonó. Dudó si debía contestar o no, pues estaba conduciendo y sabía de antemano que podía ser peligroso. Pero estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar y no había tráfico en lo absoluto. Bajó la velocidad considerablemente, como si sólo estuviera dando un "paseo."

-¿Diga? – Murmuró.

- _¡Director Hitsugaya!_ – Una mujer que seguramente sería la recepcionista se escuchaba nerviosa. -_¡Acaba de venir esa jovencita, y… y… probablemente vaya a donde us…!_

Toshiro escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, pero de reojo vio la silueta de alguien acercarse al vehículo que conducía y sus orbes se abrieron enormemente, lanzó el aparato para tomar con sus dos manos el volante.

-¡Maldición! – Gritó a la vez que frenaba. Por instinto hizo sonar el claxon. Fijó su mirada al frente. No había sentido ningún golpe, así que probablemente no…

Se quedó helado.

Ahí, frente a su Ferrari, estaba de pie la chica que tanta confusión causaba en su interior. Su corazón comenzó a dar señales de vida nuevamente. Hinamori, la mismísima dueña de esos orbes que lo habían fascinado con tan sólo una mirada. Dio un paso, con intenciones de acercarse, pero se detuvo en seco.

Esos ojos ahora sólo lanzaban llamas.

No podía articular palabra. Por alguna razón, la ecologista no despegaba su furiosa mirada de él y eso le desconcertaba. Abrió la puerta del vehículo y salió con apariencia tranquila, digna de admirar. Una vez fuera, sus manos se escondieron en sus bolsillos e hizo contacto visual con la castaña, soportando su mirada. Ella comenzó a temblar del coraje y se acercó rápidamente. Su instinto detectó peligro, y por acto reflejo se irguió y su mirada se tornó lo más seria posible.

Hinamori se detuvo a tan sólo medio metro de distancia. Apretaba su mandíbula, quería gritar, golpear cualquier cosa, hacer que ése mal nacido que tenía frente suyo pagara por burlarse de ella y sus amigos. Pero trataba de contenerse, pues el lado bueno de la chica, oculto en alguna parte de su ser, aún trataba de mantener la cordura y le hacía recordar la bella sonrisa del albino. Esa sonrisa que al parecer había sido sincera, quería escuchar disculpas por parte de él, lo que fuera. La dulce Momo aún tenía la esperanza de que Hitsugaya no fuera tan malo como se hacía ver.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos su lado maligno ganaba de sobremanera el control de su cuerpo. Ya no podía contenerse más, en cualquier momento explotaría, y lo sabía.

-¿Pasa algo? – Habló secamente él.

¡Uy! Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Que sus primeras palabras hayan sido ésas, estando más que claro el por qué de su estado demoníaco la sacó de quicio. ¡Y aún así se hacía el inocente! ¡Ese estúpido insensible seguramente la hacía enojar a propósito! ¿Se divertía haciéndolo? Ya iba a ver, ya iba a ver de lo que era capaz la de cabellos castaños.

-¡Eres un idiota! – Le gritó en plena cara, respirando con dificultad.

Sus orbes turquesa no mostraron emoción alguna. No sabía qué decir, pues pese a que sabía de antemano que era su rival, según él no había hecho nada malo para que se molestara de esa manera. ¿Verdad?

-¿A qué viene esa actitud? – No lo dijo para retarla. Sólo quería tantear el terreno, sin embargo ella no lo tomó así.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y llevó su pálida mano hacia atrás; tomando vuelo. Hitsugaya se sorprendió un poco, sospechando lo que vendría a continuación, pero, ¿Podría esquivar ese ágil golpe femenino?

-¡Deja de hacerte el inocente! – Gritó, llevando su mano con una rapidez increíble al rostro del albino. Pero nunca dio en el blanco.

La fuerte mano de él la sostenía con firmeza, justo a tiempo, antes de que ella pudiese plantarle el golpe. Hinamori abrió sus ojos nuevamente, y lo vio. Cualquiera diría que su expresión era la misma de todos los días, con ese ceño fruncido, sus blancas y finas cejas curveadas hacia abajo por la seriedad. Pero en esa mirada aguamarina, había un destello de preocupación que ella logró captar. Y esto la desconcertó. Por un momento, ese rostro le pareció lo más hermoso que pudo haber visto.

-Hinamori… - Murmuró. -¿Qué fue lo que te hice para que actuaras así?

Y ahí venía de nuevo, con esa ingenuidad. ¿Hasta qué punto seguiría jugando con ella? ¿No había tenido suficiente ya? Sus ojos chocolate se cristalizaron, y él sintió cómo una daga le atravesaba el corazón. La soltó mecánicamente.

-Fue… fue… - Tartamudeaba, intentaba transmitir enojo en sus palabras pese a que las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas. – Lo que hiciste… fue lo más… bajo que hay. – Pausó sus palabras, dedicándole otra mirada de odio. Ahora alzó su voz todo lo que pudo. -¡NO TE BURLES DE NOSOTROS!

Él se quedó mudo. Momo se veía furiosa, sí. Pero más que eso; destrozada, cómo si él hubiese hecho algo realmente fuera de serie para que actuara así. En un rápido movimiento, ella ya no estaba frente a su persona. Parpadeó dos veces y vio su silueta quitarse uno de sus zapatos con taconcito, para después acercarse peligrosamente a su auto. Un mal presentimiento lo inundó.

Hinamori alzó su brazo que sostenía el calzado hacia el cielo, y con unas fuerzas increíbles de creer, como si su vida dependiera de ello; golpeó la parte delantera del vehículo. Más arriba de la defensa, causando una abolladura, lo suficiente para que ese costoso auto Italiano perdiera toda su elegancia y perfección.

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio Hitsugaya Toshiro! – Gritaba a la vez que repetía el movimiento anterior una y otra vez.

Toshiro por fin reaccionó de lo que estaba haciendo la ecologista. Se maldijo por lo bajo viendo cómo ella apretaba fuertemente su calzado y se causaba así misma moretones debido al impacto. Se acercó a pasos rápidos y la tomó de la cintura, alejándola de ahí.

-¡Estúpida, te haces daño! – Gruñó, jalándola de un tirón. Sin embargo, ella opuso resistencia, y lo último que pudo hacer antes de ser alejada por completo de ahí, fue dejar un buen rayón con la punta del tacón, a lo que el rechinido se escuchó en toda la calle.

El joven empresario la sostuvo fuertemente con sus dos manos apoyadas en los delicados hombros de ella, que subían y bajaban por su entrecortada respiración. Aún así, cansada, con el rostro lloroso, el cabello despeinado y viéndose patética sin un zapato, le lanzó la mirada más asesina que pudo.

-Si serás idiota… - La escaneó con la mirada, hasta ver sus manos, y las sostuvo. La joven se había lastimado, cómo el había predicho. Tenían un color rojizo, tirándole a morado en algunas partes y uno de sus dedos derramaba una línea de sangre. Instintivamente, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos interiores de su traje una blanca servilleta, y envolvió delicadamente el dedo de ella.

Hinamori de pronto no pensaba. Ya no sentía coraje, al parecer se había desquitado lo suficiente. Ahora este sentimiento era reemplazado por un nerviosismo al sentir esas frías manos curar las de ella. Era un tacto extraño y de corta duración, pero fue suficiente para sentir una electricidad correr por todo su cuerpo. Hitsugaya recordó entonces. Tenía un botiquín dentro del auto. Iba a llevarla hacia esa dirección, más unos grandes y bronceados brazos la alejaron bruscamente de Momo.

-Ya fue suficiente. – Hisagi clavó sus oscuros pozos sin fondo en los turquesa de él. – Mira lo que le hiciste.

El albino no le despegaba la mirada, percatándose de cómo un extraño sentimiento de coraje lo inundaba. Por un instante estuvieron así, intercambiando miradas, como si intentaran retarse. El moreno no iba a permitir que su mejor amiga sufriera daños físicos por culpa de un estúpido empresario que no sabía medir sus actos. Y él… él no iba a permitir que se la llevara. O por un momento ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza.

Sin embargo, él terminó por suspirar y darle la espalda, tomando a la chica durazno de los hombros. Hinamori, por última vez le dedicó una mirada de reojo. No de furia, no de desesperación. Tenía un aire de tristeza y ahora sus orbes chocolate pedían… ¿Una respuesta?

Era extraño. Ahora no se había acercado ni un solo reportero, ni una cámara o flash guardaron ese momento. Era como si el destino hubiera puesto en claro que, ese día a esa hora, nadie iba a interferir en ese encuentro que, por sí solo había sido un caos.

Cuando estuvo completamente solo en esa calle, dirigió su vista al blanco Ferrari. Suspiró con cansancio. Ya vería qué hacer con él. Por ahora, sólo le interesaba saber el por qué de tanto desprecio por parte de Momo hacia su persona. Tendría que ir a hacerle un par de preguntas a su secretaria, vaya que sí. Aunque ésta última tampoco estaba muy de buen humor que se diga… Ah. Definitivamente todo esto iba de mal en peor.

Porque Hitsugaya no estaba consciente de aquel "proyecto" dirigido hacia los niños. De ser así, la hubiera rechazado inmediatamente. Esa idea de Yachiru, que fue aceptada por Matsumoto ni se la imaginaba. Pobre Toshiro, si tan sólo esos últimos días no hubiera estado tan despistado, y pusiera más atención a lo que le decía su rubia secretaria, seguramente esa tonta idea nunca hubiera tenido lugar realmente. Con esto aprendería que, a veces, ignorar lo que diga Rangiku no era una buena solución.

_"Te odio._" Había dicho Hinamori. Y aunque le dolía, recordó cierto dicho con picardía...

_"Del odio al amor hay un sólo paso."_

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que en verdad los hayan traído todos! – Exclamó un muy avergonzado Kira, observando cómo los que se hacían llamar un grupo ecologista de excelencia ahora se divertían con unos muñequitos de plástico. - ¿Por qué?

-Calla, Kira. – Rukia lo mató con la mirada. – Tú no tuviste que comerte cerca de diez hamburguesas para poder tenerlos todos.

-Lo dices como si eso fuera mucho. – Renji se sobó su propio estómago. - ¡Eran tamaño infantil! Yo aún tengo hambre. Por cierto, ¿Qué haremos con todos esos calendarios que recibimos? – El joven tatuado fue mortalmente ignorado.

-No, no… - Inoue se sentía arder. Hasta el humito le salía por las orejas de la vergüenza. Se tapó sus ojos con las manos- ¡Por qué me pusieron así!

Y es que, la ecologista Orihime Inoue que salió en una Cajita Azul, era de cierta forma… extravagante. Por no decir otra palabra. Pues en vez de ser un juguete para niños de ocho años, parecía más bien una de esas muñecas de anime de colección y únicas en el mercado. Con el cuerpo bien marcado y sus dotes femeninos más exagerados de lo que la pelinaranja ya tenía, en ropa interior y en una pose nada decente, varios de sus compañeros apuntaban a que la forma de diversión de su pequeña clon no era otra que dar… de cierta forma… placer al sexo opuesto.

-¡Te ves bien, Inoue! – Dijo Renji con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Pervertido! – Le plantó el golpe la pelinegra. Después tomó la pequeña Hinamori en sus manos. -¡Mira, Momo da pataditas! – Decía con los ojos brillantes, mientras presionaba un botoncito que la muñeca tenía en la espalda y debido a esto la pierna de plástico se movía de arriba abajo. Supuso que era una parodia del golpe bajo que le había dado a Hitsugaya. Comenzó a golpear al pelirrojo con esta "arma".- ¡Toma esto Renji!

-¡Ah, sí enana! – Tomó entonces su propia versión. Lo miró por todos lados con algo de duda. -¿Qué se supone que hago yo? – De pronto, en alguna parte del cabello de plástico presionó algo y los tatuajes que dibujaban el cuerpo del muñeco prendieron con una luz rojiza. -¡Mira qué asombroso, soy un Dios!

-Te mataré con mi camioneta. – Siseó Rukia, alcanzando el pequeño vehículo negro. El cual, había sido comprobado por ella misma que el único personaje capaz de entrar ahí, era el suyo. Comenzó a arrollar al falso Renji con esto. -¡Muere, muere!

-¡No entiendo por qué sólo la pequeña Rukia entra! – Se quejó su amigo. – La camioneta ni siquiera es tuya. ¡Es de todo el grupo!

-¡Yo soy quien más la usa! – Se defendió ésta.

Una gotita resbaló por la cabeza del rubio.

-No sean infantiles… - susurró. Ambos se volvieron a él enojados.

-¡Infantil mi abuela!

-Así es, Kira. – Abarai le sacó la lengua. – Sólo estás celoso porque el mini Izuru no hace nada. Tan siquiera yo brillo, Rukia tiene su camioneta, Momo da pataditas, Orihime está para comérsela, y se puede desvestir a Hisagi. ¿Pero tú? ¡Hasta la mismísima empresa Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de que eres un inútil!

-¡Ca…calla! – Gritó el rubio, rojo hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

En ese momento, todos detuvieron esa ridícula escena para centrar la vista en la pareja que acababa de entrar. Ahí estaba Momo, en un estado deplorable y con una clara expresión de: _"No me causen problemas. Váyanse de mi apartamento ahora."_

La pequeña Kuchiki rejuntó todos los juguetes y los metió a una Cajita Azul que aún tenía alimentos chatarra dentro de sí. Renji acomodó el desorden que se había hecho, y Orihime limpió el desastre de la cocina. Todo esto en una milésima de segundo, para dejar a la chica durazno sola. Hisagi también salió, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, miró a su amiga con preocupación.

Después, Hinamori sólo escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Casi arrastrando sus pies, fue directo a su habitación. Se encerró para después aventarse a la cama, ocultar su rostro entre sus almohadas y echarse a llorar.

Ya no estaba molesta por ese tonto comercial. Ahora sabía lo que le pasaba.

Se maldecía por ser tan ingenua. ¡Ella había creído que el empresario Hitsugaya podría llegar a ser una buena persona! Y eso era lo que más le molestaba, que se había dado cuenta que no era así, pues él seguía con las claras intenciones de arruinar a Almas Verdes. Aunque nuevamente… Aquella caricia tierna y su expresión preocupada la volvieron a confundir… Observó su mano herida. ¡Ya no sabía ni qué pensar! ¿Por qué él actuaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso era bueno o no? ¿Qué clase persona era Toshiro Hitsugaya?

Escuchó el sonido de su celular timbrar sobre el buró. Limpiándose las lágrimas y sacando su rostro de las almohadas, estiró su brazo para tomar el aparato en sus manos. Era un mensaje. Del extraño que ahora, en su agenda tenía el apodo de Shiro-chan.

_"¿Estás enojada? Me enteré de lo de hoy..."_

Con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, tecleó rápidamente con su mano buena, contestando así el mensaje. Al parecer, no todo tenía que salir tan mal. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había alguien preocupándose por ti o iluminando un nublado día.

* * *

Los gritos del público en el set no se hicieron esperar. El programa de esa noche de la señorita Yoruichi había terminado, y, como siempre, la morena había solucionado el asunto de la pareja del día. Ella era perfecta, simplemente no cometía errores y los que la admiraban lo sabían. Las enormes cámaras buscaron su figura que estaba en el centro del escenario, y las luces en el techo la iluminaron para hacerla resaltar.

-¡Y ése fue el caso de hoy, querido Tokyo! – Decía con voz firme y divertida. – Recuerden que si tienen problemas, o un conocido de ustedes lo tiene, si un estúpido depravado se pasa con alguna de ustedes, lo que sea, no duden en marcar al número que aparece en pantalla, y, ¡Yo, Yoruichi Shihoin lo solucionaré con justicia! – Alzó sus manos, causando más emoción entre el público. Las luces del escenario se fueron apagando lentamente, mientras ésta anunciaba alegre: -Nos vemos la próxima semana en _Sálvame Yoruichi_, con unos invitados que les encantarán... ¡Hitsugaya Toshiro y Hinamori Momo!

Y los aplausos desfrenados del público dieron por finalizado el programa en vivo.

* * *

_**Y... por fin terminé este capítulo. ¡No saben cómo me costó hacerlo!**_

_**No fue tanto por el lado gramatical, pues hasta creo que no estuvo muy bien este capítulo si hablamos de eso. Más bien, fue por el hecho de que todo se me juntó. Ya tenía la idea de que el capítulo empezara con Yoruichi, y terminará con Yoruichi. Pero todo lo que sucedió en el transcurso, a pesar de que ya lo tenía previsto no pensé que terminara siendo tan largo. ¡Pero eeeeen fin!  
**_

_**Me disculpo, hoy no hubo Ichiruki, tan sólo unos leves comentarios pero fue porque tenía que concentrarme en el GinRan y, obviamente, la pareja protagonista. A ver... ¿Hinamori y Hitsugaya, mandándose mensajes, y ella no sabe quién es? ¿Ustedes creen que esto termine bien? chan, chan, chan...  
**_

_**¡Ah, sí! ¡Díganle adiós a la Momo poseída! Porque, pese a que tengo la certeza de que este personaje es fuego por dentro, es algo que, por ejemplo, en la serie sólo se vio en escasísimas ocasiones. Y en este fic, el enojo de Hinamori ya hizo su papel y no volverá otra vez. Claro que, ya que estos dos están en una "contienda" no faltarán una que otra fea mirada o un berrinche. Pero hasta ahí, ya no creo que la veamos causando daños físicos o materiales xD Adiós, enojona Momo, hola de nuevo tierna y santa Hinamori.  
**_

_**Y si aún no lo olvidaron de tantas cosas que escribí, se los recuerdo: Apareció Ulquiorra. Esto fue por un pedido de la persona a la que este fic está dedicado, así que si a alguien le gusta el UlquiHime, diré que sí habrá. Pero no me concentraré mucho en ellos, y todavía tienen que conocerse... Aún falta un poco para eso. Tan sólo espero que les agrade la idea :D (Igual Ulquiorra es sexy) Ah, y si se preguntan por Yoruichi, yo personalmente la amo, y sí, será un personaje muy importante, pero después de su programa, que será en el siguiente capítulo, no sabremos mucho de ella hasta el nudo de esta historia, donde hará un papel protagónico. Así que aprovéchenla ahora que pueden xD  
**_

_**Otra cosita...siento que este capítulo no tuvo mucha comedia...perdón por eso... ¡Pero Yoruichi no las defraudará en el que sigue!  
**_

_**Ok, contestemos reviews:D  
**_

_**LadyDy: ¿Estabas enferma? ¿Pero ya estás mejor...cierto? Yo, aunque me esté muriendo, como chocolates en todo momento xD Es mi debilidad asadfsdafsdf. Igual me alegra que mi actualización te haya... alegrado el día de enferma xD Oww, ¿Tú crees que fue así de bello? Me alegro, me alegro. :3 Aunque, ese encuentro fue bello...el de esta vez más bien creo que fue un tanto "extremo"... Y el Ferrari que yo tanto sueño pagó las consecuencias... ¡El Ulquihime se añadirá! :3 Jojojo. Y por la última pregunta, lo dudo, a menos que se me ocurra algo loco xD Y si fuera así no lo diría. Muahahaha. PD: Tú y tus posdatas nunca faltarán, eso es genial! :D ¡Thank you! (?) Si, ya sabes, por el review. Ah, tus reviews, perdón. Ok, por el momento estaremos en paz, señorita... por el momento...  
**_

_**HinaxSato: ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Te agradezco de todo corazón que te hayas animado a dejar un review! Me alegra que te guste tanto así y que lo sigas, y lo sé. Yo también amo esa pareja *w* No por nada me la paso escribiendo sobre estos dos! Son taaaaaaan tiernos. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡Mil gracias por tu review, Hina-chan!  
**_

_**HeladoDerretido: ¿ES EN SERIO? Yo me la paso leyendo mis capítulos una y otra vez, para ver errores y así, en lo personal siento que el mejor, fue sin duda el primero. Quizá sea porque era como la introducción, pero... me alegra saber que voy mejorando. Gracias Q.Q Waaa, qué bien! Sí, a mi me causó mucha risa lo de "Gay" porque fue mi primera impresión de Ichigo por su cabello. (Es todo un macho, pero si en la vida real alguien tuviera el pelo así...uy...) ¡Hubo encuentro GinRan! Aunque creo que al final sólo hago sufrir a mi preciada Ran Q.Q Pero todo es por el bien de la historia... ¡Gracias por el review!  
**_

_**BlackMoon9631: Jaa! La pizza! xD Creí que todos lo habían olvidado y por eso lo escribí, pero veo que no, wii! Ya sé, la tierna Orihime toda nerviosa, yo estaría igual xD Aquí puse, creo, un poco de HitsuHina, si bien la relación "aparentemente" no mejora, estos dos están mas cerca del amor de lo que parece. Los amooo! Jajajajaja xD Muy pronto sabrá que Ichigo puede ser muy, pero muy macho...Oh, sí. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, Gracias nuevamente por tomarte tu tiempo de dejar un review!  
**_

_**Luci****nda Price****: ¡Waa, qué bien que te haya gustado todo eso! Y qué interesante que te hayas fijado en Byakuya. Obviamente, este personaje no puede faltar. Y si la historia continúa como en mi cabeza, uy, que lo veremos de nuevo de una forma muy... importante para nuestros protagonistas. ¡Gracias por tu review, Lucinda!  
**_

_**Allison95: ¿Retrazada? No, no. Creo que yo fui la que me atrasé un poco en la actualización. Jaja, si, Momo es tan linda, aunque en capítulos como hoy... me da miedo. Eh! jaja, pervertida! ¿Qué, crees que no me gusta escribir Lemon? Ja, ya verás, ya verás... Ok, no daré spoilers de nada. Si alguien está leyendo esto, no se tomen en serio todo lo que digo. Puede ser mentira, o... o quizá no xD Qué bueno que te mate de la risa! Mi propósito es sacar sonrisas, me alegro que sea así! Por cierto... Dejé un review en tu fic. ¿Lo viste? xD Espero te haya gustado este cap :) ¡Gracias nuevamente por tu tiempo!  
**_

_**Kitty: Antes que nada, ¡Hola! De cierta manera me alegra que te hayas tomado tu tiempo de dejar un review a mi historia y que digas que escribo bien, eso realmente me hace feliz, gracias! Lo que sí, por favor... No digas que esta pareja es una mierda, cada quien tiene sus gustos, esto es fanfiction, donde todos se pueden expresar y juntar a las parejas que les encantan. Lo importante es respetar esos gustos ajenos, y en su defecto sólo concentrarte en lo que a ti te gusta. No tienes por qué andar viendo algo que sabes de antemano, no te gustará. Y si lo haces no te expreses con groserías, por favor. Además, odiar a un personaje ficticio lo considero totalmente absurdo, me imagino que tu desprecio al HitsuHina se debe a Momo...Lo de cambiar mi gusto, me temo es imposible. No puedo escribir sobre una pareja que no me gusta, simplemente no disfruto y no me llena. Pero no me cabe duda que habrá un montón de buenos fics en la sección HitsuKarin, así que, no creo que mi participación sea necesaria. Igualmente, vuelvo a pedirte que no insultes a esta pareja, ni a nosotros los fans. El respeto ante todo.  
**_

_**Trina: ¡Claro que me puedes llamar Fabi-san, como gustes! ¿Profesional? Jajaja nooo! x3 Si te soy sincera, nunca vi Friends, no me llamaba la atención, pero ahora que lo dices tal vez me lo vea en internet. Lo que sí, amo The Big Bang Theory, que me digas que los he superado es como...¡WOOOOW! ¿En serio?xD Jaja, tan siquiera cuando esté aburrida ya sé que tu sabes un montón de series que pueda ver. No dejes que otros reviews te alteren, lamentablemente esto es algo que sucede siempre, en un bando o en otro... Igual esperemos, esto cambie para bien :) ¡Gracias por el review!  
**_

_**Ya...estoy cansada xD Jaja escribí mucho esta vez, wow. Bien, me voy a descansar. ¡Nos veremos la próxima! :D ¡Cuídense mucho, y de nuevo gracias por leer este fic!  
**_


	5. ¡Sálvame Yoruichi!

_**¡Ay! Disculpen, pero ahora sí estoy aquí. Al final me escusaré :D Por el momento, ¡A leer!**_

_**Si Bleach fuera mío, Gin seguiría con vida y Ulquiorra no se hubiera hecho...cenizas. ¡Le pertenece a Tite Kubo!**_

* * *

-Perdona la tardanza. – Se acercó con una tetera tradicional japonesa, y sentándose con elegancia llenó la taza de su amiga y la suya propia; con toque. El té al caer como cascada en el fondo hacía un sonido peculiar, y el humo que salía del mismo daba un ambiente de tranquilidad, lo que Hinamori más necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Muchas gracias, Tobiume-chan. – Tomó con precaución su bebida, y se la llevó a la boca de un tirón. -¡Ay, está caliente! – Se quejó, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de reprimir el dolor en su lengua ahora quemada.

-Tonta. –Dijo la adolescente, mirándola como si fuese un bicho raro. ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer semejante estupidez?

La chica melocotón, ahora sí, dio unos sopliditos y lentamente tomó un trago. Se sintió reconfortada al sentir el caliente líquido en su garganta, como si el té verde purificara su tensado cuerpo.

-El té verde te relaja. – Confirmó su vecina como si leyera sus pensamientos. – Por no mencionar todas las propiedades que tiene y los beneficios que da al cuerpo.- Calló. – Qué con esta locura de la empresa Hitsugaya, lo necesitas…

Momo colocó su taza en la mesita, y la apartó considerablemente para después dejar caer su cabeza con frustración en el mueble; golpeándose.

-No me lo recuerdes… - Se escuchó decir.

Sí, Hinamori se veía tan mal, como si la hubieran usado de costal. Como si todo esto fuera algún tipo de pesadilla de la que quisiera despertar de inmediato. ¿Por qué ahora que realmente quería salir de un sueño no lo hacía? ¿¡Por qué no sonaba el maldito despertador ya?!

-¿Pasó algo? – Momo notó que había doble sentido en sus palabras.

Pues no sólo se refería a los extraños juguetes de propaganda; eso estaba más que obvio. No, no era eso y es que conociendo a su amiga… Seguramente en su momento actuó como una madre leona protegiendo a sus cachorros –ecologistas- Y bueno… no es que la chica melocotón fuera muy buena al actuar con responsabilidad en los momentos de tensión o vital importancia.

Hinamori sacó el rostro de su escondite, y se preparó para desquitarse, soltar sus penas con la pequeña Tobiume. Realmente necesitaba a alguien más… madura que ella, por así decirlo. No es que no confiara en su amiga Rukia o en Hisagi, pero la primera era muy dada a la agresividad o planes malévolos, y el segundo era pues… ¡Un hombre! Pese a ser mejores amigos desde hace años, siempre había cosas que era mejor compartir con una mano amiga, del mismo sexo, ¿No?

-Ayer fui con el señor Hitsugaya, y…

-¿Volviste a golpearlo en la entrepierna?

-¿Qué? ¡No! – Su rostro se tornó de todos los colores imaginables al recordar su escenita. – Yo… abollé su auto.

Una gotita resbaló por la cien de su interlocutora. _"Típico de Hinamori"_ pensó. Esta chica sí que iba de mal en peor.

-Pero no es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿Verdad? – Cuestionó mirándola con sus orbes oscuros. -¿Es acaso porque saldrás en ese programa de televisión?

Momo asintió levemente ante las sospechas de su amiga. Lo que le preocupaba era el no saber qué clase de persona era Hitsugaya Toshiro. Se quedó tan clavada en esto, que no escuchó la segunda pregunta de ella.

-Sí, la verdad es que… No sé, siento como si… -Su mirada se perdió, y tomó un sorbo de su taza, bebiendo para así calmar sus nervios. Pero fue entonces que su cerebro conectó ideas, y reaccionó a lo último dicho por su vecina. Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron como platos, a la vez que se atragantaba con el té. Tosió como no lo había hecho en su vida. - ¡Qué! ¿¡Yo!?

Tobiume parpadeó, confusa.

-¿No lo sabías? Creí que debían pedir tu autorización…

-¡Tobiume-chan! No entiendo nada, explícame por favor. – Dijo más calmada, pero aún con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pues que anunciaron que tú. – La señaló con su dedo. – Y el empresario Hitsugaya saldrían esta semana en el programa _Sálvame Yoruichi_. – Recalcó con su voz dicho nombre, para ver si así la despistada de Hinamori sería capaz de atar cabos. Pero el silencio habló por ella y estaba más que claro que la pobre no entendía ni un poco. Suspiró. – Un programa donde la abogada y conductora, Yoruichi Shihouin resuelve con _"justicia"_ – Hizo comillas en el aire con sus manos a la vez que hablaba sarcásticamente. – ciertos casos normalmente relacionados con parejas.

-Pero… el señor Hitsugaya y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación. – Aclaró, moviendo su blanca mano en dirección hacia una galleta de chocolate, para después llevársela a la boca. - ¿Y por qué el sarcasmo?

Tobiume se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿Y? Esas personas lo único que quieren es clientela, que es el equivalente a dinero. Y ustedes dos son una buena forma de traerlo sin rodeos. – Bebió de su té. – Y me refiero a que, esa mujer, Yoruichi, a mi parecer es feminista. Todas las mujeres en cada show terminan por ganar el caso, independientemente de la situación. Eso es bueno para ti, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte… supongo.

-Moo… - Fue lo único que salió de sus labios como respuesta. La verdad, todo esto la estaba exasperando. Pero ya se había "acostumbrado" a tantas sorpresas, así que de cierta forma estaba… bien.

En ese momento, una melodía acompañada de una vibración se hizo presente. Hinamori miró a su amiga como pidiendo disculpas, y sacó su teléfono móvil, mientras una sonrisilla se dibujaba en su rostro y comenzaba a teclear. Tobiume alzó una de sus cejas, con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es?

Cuando ella presionó el botón de "Enviar", guardó el aparato en su bolso, para concentrarse nuevamente en la conversación. Se topó con la mirada pícara que raras veces veía en su amiga. Esto le causó nerviosismo sin saber por qué.

-Alguien que conocí. – Murmuró.

-Ah. ¿Y en dónde? – Recargó sus codos en la mesa y el mentón en sus manos, como si con esa pose intimidara a la chica durazno y le sacara toda la verdad.

-Ah, bueno, verás… - ¿Cómo decirle que nunca lo había visto en persona? ¿Cómo decirle que ni siquiera llevaba más de una semana de conversar con él sólo por vía mensajes? – Es una historia un poco complicada. – Dijo finalmente con una risa tonta. Ella no le creyó una sola palabra, pero qué va.

Siguieron con su merienda en silencio. Hinamori, por su parte pensaba qué hacer, aunque sabía de antemano que tenía la partida perdida. Si ese programa televisivo era tan famoso cómo lo hacía ver su amiga, -Ella usaba en casos extremos aparatos como la televisión o computadora, por eso no sabía de la existencia de éste hasta que Tobiume lo mencionó.- no tenía opción. La obligarían a participar sin siquiera darle oportunidad de dar una respuesta. Tendría que ir… Además, quizá de esa manera tendría la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto le mortificaba el alma los últimos días.

-Hinamori. – Llamó sorpresivamente ella, bajándola de un golpe de su nube. – Toma.

La extendió un par de pequeños papeles. Momo los tomó con extrañes. _"¿Y esto?"_ Pensó. Leyó con atención, haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran para alcanzar a distinguir las diminutas letras. Al instante una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Boletos para tu recital! – Exclamó, a la par que se levantaba del suelo e iba a la dirección de su amiga para abrazarla. Al notar la vergüenza que tenía su amiga, rió y se apartó. - ¿Para mí?

Ella bufó.

-Claro. ¿Para quién más sino? – Claramente le había molestado la duda de Hinamori. Pero ella era tan pura e inocente que no se daba cuenta de esto. – Invita a quién gustes.

Sus ojos chocolate brillaban, pues aún estaba embobada con la noticia. ¡Podría ver a Tobiume-chan bailar! Eso era increíble, un estupendo regalo. Definitivamente no todo podía ir tan mal. Después de unos segundos, se volvió a ella y le dedicó una tierna mirada.

-Gracias, Tobiume-chan. Ahí estaré.

* * *

Se acercó peligrosamente a la puerta de su oficina. Su corbata color turquesa que combinaba con sus ojos, que ahora desprendían molestia se movía de un lado a otro a la par de sus blancos cabellos por sus fuertes pisadas. Estaba furioso y sólo existía una persona que podía sacarlo de sus cabales así.

Sabía que no podía retenerlo por mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos que soltara y expresara su ira de alguna manera, y su garganta ya se preparaba para gritar. ¡Y no le importaría el estado sentimental de su secretaria! No iba a ser delicado por este detalle. No, esta vez sí que iba a arrepentirse. ¿Desde cuándo ella tomaba rienda suelta de sus decisiones?

Abrió la puerta con estrépito, haciendo que la voluptuosa mujer que sostenía una pila de documentos saltara del susto y por consecuencia todos esos papeles se esparcieron a la vez que caían como pluma, pero a la vez fuertemente por la gravedad hacia el suelo. El albino abrió su boca, y…

-¡MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOO!

La rubia se cubrió los oídos con fuerza, para evitar quedar sorda. Después abrió uno de sus orbes celestes levemente para toparse con la figura de su jefe, que en esos momentos bien podía compararse con un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

-¡Je…Jefecito! – Su voz sonaba ahogada del susto.

-¡Nada de "Jefecito", Matsumoto! – Ladró.

-¿Ahora…qué hice? – Preguntó, sudando finito.

Hitsugaya se relajó un tanto, al percatarse de que ella ya no se veía tan mal por… _ese asunto._ Aún así, no debía ser blando con ella. Había metido la pata y eso no hacía más que estropear sus planes. Toshiro fue directo a su escritorio, sentándose de golpe para después dedicarle una mirada de muerte a su secretaria.

-Dos cosas. – Alzó su mano haciendo la seña correspondiente a este número. -¡Yo no di ninguna autorización para aprobar esa cosa!

Así que… Ya se había enterado de los muñecos ecologistas, ¿Eh?

-Pero…Pero…¡Los números subieron! Y admita que fue una idea genial. – Se excusó la de ojos celestes.

Recibió otra fulminante mirada por parte de él. Que transmitía algo así como: _"Eres la secretaria más estúpida y floja que he tenido el martirio de conocer. Di algo lógico antes de que te despida."_ Ella tragó grueso, y comenzó a reír tontamente.

-¡Fue idea de Yachiru! – Soltó de pronto, incapaz de contenerlo ya.

-¡No pregunté de quién fue la idea! – Siseó con cólera. Estaba tan furioso que pasó por alto el hecho de que, en primera esa niña no tenía por qué dar ideas. - ¡Tú fuiste quien la autorizó, ni siquiera pediste mi opinión!

Ella se irguió y se colocó en pose de soldado. Para después dejar caer la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, su tronco, con rapidez hacia el suelo, haciendo así una reverencia un tanto… exagerada.

-Mis disculpas jefe.

Hitsugaya chasqueó la lengua, intentando relajarse. Su papel ante todo.

-Segundo. – Habló para llamar la atención de la rubia, quien aún en su posición alzó un poco la cabeza, con el rostro medio oculto por sus mechones de cabello. Él inhaló. – Me podrías decir… Cómo está eso de que yo… ¡Participaré en un maldito programa de televisión!

Rangiku parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de descifrar por qué de la molestia del joven genio. Se colocó normalmente y ya dejando aún lado el miedo que le provocaba que él la despidiera, habló como usualmente lo hacía.

-Pues así como usted mismo lo dijo, jefe. – Esa respuesta exasperó al albino, quién frunció más su ceño y cerró los ojos con fuerza._ ¡Un día de estos…un día de estos… ya verá!_ – Necesitamos subir la imagen de su persona, y esta es una excelente oportunidad.

-¡Pero, nuevamente yo no di NINGUNA autorización! – Recalcó esa palabra para hacerle entender a su secretaria que estaba más que harto de que ella haya tomado no una, sino dos decisiones en menos de una semana.

-Hay, no sea amargado. – Se cruzó de brazos como pudo, sus dotes femeninos a veces podían ser una molestia. – Usted me declaró su patrocinadora oficial. Este tipo de eventos sí que están en mi mano aprobar o no.

Hitsugaya abrió nuevamente los ojos con cólera ante lo dicho por ella.

-¿Cuándo decidí yo eso? ¡Yo no tengo un patrocinador! – Tomó una montaña de documentos mientras los firmaba, para así desquitarse haciendo algo. - ¡Ni que fuera alguno de esos ridículos cantantes homosexuales!

-¡Pero es muy guapo jefe! – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Juntó los dedos de su mano derecha. – Tiene jovencitas locas por usted, así. ¡Mire, así! – Exclamó moviendo la mano. Una vena se dibujó en la cien de él, pero ella le ignoró. – Así que necesita un patrocinador, y yo me declaro la oficial. ¡Eh, no ponga esa cara! Debería alegrarse de tener a una tan bella como yo.

_"¿Cómo quiere que me alegre? Si tengo a la representante más estúpida."_ Pensó para sí, dándose por acabado.

A todo esto, había algo que tenía en la mente Matsumoto desde hacía unos días. Claro que, después de lo sucedido con Gin, dejó aún lado esta extraña teoría para hundirse en sus pensamientos y –para qué negarlo.- en litros de sake. Pero ahora que su corazón estaba más calmado, ahora que la herida provocada por la sonrisa desgarradora del ejecutivo había cicatrizado un poco, volvía a su cabeza esa idea nuevamente. Le dio la espalda a su jefe y fue a su propio escritorio. Se sentó y cruzó sus piernas femeninamente y miró pícaramente a Hitsugaya.

-Además, podrá ver a la ecologista.

El corazón de él dio señal de alarma y latió un poco más rápido de lo usual. Rápidamente, hizo que la razón controlara este movimiento nuevo en él y la ignoró fríamente, como de costumbre. Tenía que mantenerse sereno, bajo esa construcción helada que él mismo construía.

-¡No se haga el tonto! – Rió ella. – Sino, ¿Por qué tanta protección para esa jovencita? Por eso le molestó lo que hice, ¿Cierto? ¡Vamos, admítalo! ¿Esa niña le atrae?

-No digas estupideces. – Dijo fríamente, sin dejar de leer documentos. Aunque por dentro estaba que se moría. ¿Era tan… obvio?

-No sea tímido. Mire que me tiene a mí de su lado. – Le guiñó un ojo cómplice. – ¡Ya es hora de que tenga una novia! Sólo cambie un poco su carácter de amargado, jefe.

Los sentimientos causados por el recuerdo de la castaña se desvanecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante lo mencionado por su secretaria. "Amargado." Una vena apareció en su frente. ¡Él no era… eso! ¿Cúando les iba a quedar claro que él sólo actuaba como lo haría un empresario normal? ¡Gente desconciderada!

-¡No soy un amargado! – Gritó.

Matsumoto le sacó la lengua a la vez que cerraba uno de sus ojos celeste, bromeando con él. Ignorando la cara de mil demonios que puso su interlocutor, miró el reloj en su muñeca. Sus rojizos labios formaron una "O" de la sorpresa. Se paró de un salto y se acercó a donde su jefe yacía sentado y lo tomó del brazo, intentando levantarlo.

-¡Pero qué haces, estúpida! – Se quejó él tratando de zafarse. - ¡Arrugas el traje! ¡Ni tu mismísimo apartamento costaría lo que esta prenda!

-¡Se hace tarde, _Sálvame Yoruichi_ comenzará en un par de horas! – Dijo como toda respuesta, antes de arrastrarlo fuera de la oficina con facilidad gracias al menudo cuerpo que poseía él.

-¡MATSUMOTOOOO!

* * *

-¡Que no es lo que tú crees, Annita!

Estas frases se escucharon en todo el escenario, y por efecto el público comenzó a gritar y abuchearlo.

-Cállate, Yoh. –Replicó una rubia que estaba sentada en el mismo sillón que él, pero a una prudente distancia. Cruzó sus piernas y clavó sus orbes ónix en los de él. – Y no me llames "Annita."

Una mujer morena, de cabellos violeta y cuerpo envidiable se acercó a la pareja, divertida por las circunstancias. ¡Cómo le encantaba su trabajo!

-Así es, Asakura Yoh. – Lo señaló con un dedo acusador frente a sus narices. - ¡No tienes derecho de decir una sola palabra! No, una persona terrible, que engañó a su prometida con la chica encargada del aseo… -En alguna parte del escenario se escuchó una tímida voz diciendo algo como _"¡Que eso es mentira!"_. Yoruichi cerró sus ojos con frustración. -¡Silencio! … Que la engañó con la chica encargada del aseo, es algo bajo e imperdonable.

-¡Pero eso nunca pasó, no sé de dónde sacaron esa tontería! – Reclamó el acusado de cabellos castaños.

-Acabo de decir… - la sensual conductora se acercó peligrosamente a él. -Que no tienes derecho a hablar. ¡Así que guarda silencio!

Como si el público apoyara sus decisiones, empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar, cada vez más emocionados por cómo se ponían las cosas.

-Oye. – Llamó entonces la atención la "inocente" rubia. Miró directamente a la morena que supuestamente le ayudaba en su caso. Su voz era fría y autoritaria, pero con un toque de furia. – Sólo hay una persona que puede hacer callar a Yoh. – Hizo una pausa, para marcar más sus siguientes palabras. – Y esa soy yo. ¿Estamos?

El público exclamó un _"¡Ooooooh!"_ que hizo eco en todo el lugar. Pues no esperaban tal comentario por parte de la joven que, según su propia historia había sido engañada por nada más y nada menos que su prometido, con a penas dieciséis años. La conductora y abogada Yoruichi se quedó, al principio shockeada, abriendo sus ojos dorados levemente, pero después se corrigió automáticamente y sonrió de medio lado, soltando un bufido exasperado.

-¿Lo defiendes, querida?

Anna se miró las uñas, como si no le diera importancia.

-Defender es una palabra incorrecta. Sólo marco mi territorio como futura esposa que soy. – Ignoró la reacción de los presentes boquiabiertos, y se dirigió al famoso Yoh, quien la miraba confundido. – Te perdonaré con unas cuantas condiciones.

-Pero no tienes por qué perdonarme de nada si yo no… - Calló al ver la mirada asesina de su prometida, que lanzaba llamas. – Ah… ¿Cuáles son, Annita…?

-Me llevarás al concierto de Ayawa Ringo que dará la próxima semana. – Él iba a hablar, pero ella no se lo permitió. – No me importa cómo consigas los boletos; sólo hazlo. Y por dos semanas no saldrás con el enano cabezón, tienes que alimentarme adecuadamente y por ello quiero comida italiana para la cena. Más te vale que aprendas a cocinarla. Ah, y tu entrenamiento se triplicará, al igual que el horario que a partir de hoy será de seis de la mañana a cinco de la tarde sábados y domingos, entre semana de tres a seis y después de la cena de ocho a diez. ¿Entendido?

Una gota resbaló por la cien de cada presente, mientras Yoh lloraba cascadas.

-Sí, Anna…

-Bien. – Se puso de pie sin más. Las luces buscaron su esbelta figura y ella se dirigió a cierta persona que hasta el momento había estado un tanto callada. – Vámonos, Tamao.

La "chica del aseo" Tamao, se sorprendió un poco al principio, pues la ama y señora parecía haber olvidado que estaban en un programa en vivo y había hablado normalmente. La fémina sólo atinó a sonrojarse levemente a la vez que se paraba con torpeza.

-¡S-sí, señorita Anna!

-Yoh. – Llamó entonces. Su prometido la vio extrañado unos momentos, para después poner esa sonrisa estúpida típica de él.

Así, los tres extraños salieron de la vista de las cámaras como si nada de eso hubiese tenido lugar, o como si lo consideraran un simple juego sin importancia, dejando a todos, conductora incluida con la boca semiabierta.

-Anna, ¿Por qué te inscribiste a ese programa de televisión? – Preguntó el castaño cuando ya caminaban regreso a casa, con un tono de tristeza en su voz. -¿Realmente creías que Tamao y yo…?

-No. – Cortó bruscamente la de ojos ónix, pero con la calma que la caracterizaba.

Por supuesto que no. Ella, Anna Kyoyama, futura Asakura sabía de buenas a primeras, mucho mejor que nadie, que Yoh no era ese tipo de "hombres". Nunca desconfió de él, ni lo haría. Claro que esto es algo que nunca diría con palabras.

-…¿Entonces?

-Me aburría. – Sintiendo que sus acompañantes no le creían, agregó: - Y quería buscar una forma de que no te negaras a hacer los deberes que te corresponden.

Los dos que la seguían por atrás cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

_"Así que era eso…"_ pensó la pelirosada Tamao, con una tierna sonrisa. _"Como era de esperarse de la señorita Anna."_

Después de un extraño y tenso silencio, Yoh soltó una carcajada repentina, causando furia en su prometida quien mostró este sentimiento apretando levemente sus puños.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Siseó.

Él calló y la miró tiernamente, con esas sonrisas que, a pesar de dedicárselas a medio mundo, cuando iban dirigidas a esa rubia tenía un… _no se qué especial._

-No es nada, Annita.

...

-¿Yoruichi-sama? – Se acercó cierta joven de baja estatura hasta colocarse a su lado, y se paró de puntas para susurrarle al oído. – Se han ido antes, y tanto el empresario Hitsugaya como la ecologista Hinamori Momo no han llegado.

La morena suspiró y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos violetas bien brillantes. Cerró sus ojos con exasperación tratando de encontrar la manera de salvar el programa en lo que los malditos invitados osaban poner pie en su escenario. Pero bueno, ¡Ella era Yoruichi Shihouin! Nada se le escapaba de las manos. Absolutamente nada. Y esta no sería la excepción.

-Ve a hacer presión. Búsquenlos si es necesario. Tienen diez minutos. – Ordenó con una sonrisa.

Caminó hasta el centro del escenario, sus tacones hacían un sonido bien marcado con cada paso que daba y sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro, mostrando a la perfección lo segura que era. Alzó sus brazos y miró al público que esperaba para lo que habían ido: ver a los dos que habían estado en todos los medios de comunicación hacía unas semanas. ¡A ellos no les interesaba el problema amoroso de unos críos que estaban comprometidos en una época que no era la adecuada!

-¿Están listos para lo que querían? – Elevó el tono de su voz para que se escuchara en todo el lugar. Unos fuertes gritos y coros no se hicieron esperar, por toda respuesta. Uno de sus bronceados dedos se alzó al cielo y las luces de alrededor se apagaron, dejando sólo una prendida iluminando su perfecto cuerpo. - ¡El empresario Hitsugaya Toshiro, y la ecologista Hinamori Momo, después del corte! – Las personas presentes mostraron una clara faceta de decepción. Las cámaras que grababan en vivo hicieron una pausa para pasar los comerciales molestos que todos odiaban. - ¡En el primer piso tenemos aperitivos, querido público, tortas y sándwiches calientitos también! ¡Y gratis! – Coreó.

En menos de un parpadeo, el centenar de personas que antes ocupaban un asiento se habían ido corriendo por sus muestras gratis de comida, como su se hubiesen desvanecido, dejando así el escenario con pocas almas dentro de sí. Yoruichi suspiró y se masajeó el cuello con una de sus manos. Se encaminó a detrás de bambalinas para ver a una muy alterada Soi Fong haciendo llamadas sin parar.

-¡No me importa, sólo hazlo hazlo hazlo hazlo! – Gritaba mientras apretaba un teléfono celular. Cerró la tapa con brusquedad después de su última petición no-pasiva.

-Vaya, estos dos sí que son un problema. – Se quejó la mujer de orbes dorados, recostando su brazo en la cabeza de la pelinegra, quien se sonrojó a muerte al tener tan cerca a la famosa conductora.

-Yo-yo-ru-ru-ichi-sama – tartamudeó, tomando fuerzas desde el fondo de su alma para no hacer el ridículo frente a su ídolo. – Me han informado que la ecologista ya está por…

-¡Ha llegado! – Anunció un hombre, quien empujaba los hombros a una chica de cabellos castaños que tenía un rostro un tanto tímido y preocupado.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora! – Yoruichi se acercó a ella.

La analizó de arriba abajo con una sonrisa, era tan sencilla y nada sensual para su perspectiva. ¡Pero! Si en su ausencia lo que le habían informado era cierto, que esa enana había golpeado al dueño de la cadena de restaurantes Hitsugaya; era digna de respetarse e incluso alabarla. Y lo que más le causaba gracia de todo ese asunto es que medio Japón ya los catalogaba como "pareja" por el simple hecho de tratarse como perros y gatos. Hasta Soi Fong se lo había dicho, que por ejemplo Facebook ya tenía varios grupos que nacieron debido a estos con más de diez mil seguidores, una página de arte que ella desconocía el nombre rebosaba fanarts de los mismos, y su ayudante se la pasaba leyendo lo que ella llamaba "fanfics". Y esos dos no parecían percatarse de eso. ¡Pero qué monada! Y su programa sería la gota que derramaría el vaso. El _Boom_ que necesitaba para que _Sálvame Yoruichi_ se posesionara en los programas televisivos más importantes, y, de paso darles un empujoncito a ese par de enanos. Agradecía de todo corazón a _esa persona_ que los había inscrito.

Hinamori se quedó sudando ahí parada, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro. ¿Por qué la veía tanto? Bien, puede que su persona no fuera la belleza andante ni le llegaba a los talones a esa mujer que parecía una felina, no. Ni de cerca, pero… ¡No tenía por qué mirarla así!

Yoruichi notó su desconcierto, pero sin alejarse un centímetro, habló:

-Hinamori-chan. ¿Cierto?

-¡Ah…s-sí! – Tartamudeó roja como un tomate, sin saber por qué. Quizá porque se sentía como vómito vomitado al lado de esa bella mujer.

-Huh… - murmuró llevándose una de sus bronceadas manos a la barbilla; pensativa.

-¿P-p-pasa algo? – La chica durazno comenzó a jugar con sus sudorosas manos para tranquilizar los nervios.

-Huh… - repitió.

-¿Q-qué? - ¡O le decía algo razonable o podría jurar que le daría un ataque ahí mismo!

-¡Yumichika! – Gritó a todo pulmón.

En medio segundo, un joven de cabellos negros y súper brillantes, -tanto así que le daba a color lila. – Y apariencia un tanto… femenina, se había colocado al lado de la menuda muchachita, quien se sorprendió y sin poder evitarlo soltó un grito ahogado por la sorpresa, con sus orbes chocolate abiertos de par en par y alejándose medio metro de ése sujeto al instante.

-¿Sí, señorita Yoruichi?

-Ya sabes qué hacer. – Señaló a la pobre Momo, quien ahora tenía una cara pálida y sentía cómo su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

Recibió una mirada por parte de aquel joven, y si antes la conductora había ojeado su figura, éste parecía escanearla con la mirada. Literalmente. Sus ojos que combinaban con su propio cabello tenían un brillo extraño en ellos, y es que… ¡Qué monada de muchachita! Cualquiera debería notarlo, esa ecologista era belleza pura pero se contrarrestaba con su sencillez. Un poco de ajustes y… ¡Quedaría perfecta! Era como un exquisito postre, o la séptima maravilla del mundo que él se encargaría por pulir. Vaya que sí.

-¡Eres tan mona, querida! – No pudo reprimir ésta expresión, con estrellas brillantes a su alrededor.

-¡Vuelve a decir eso, idiota! – Entró en escena entonces una fuerte voz que parecía querer atravesar a cuchillas ése bisexual.

-¡Jefe, pero qué falta de respeto! – Habló alguien más, como si quisiera aguantarse la risa. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

Sólo entonces Hinamori enfocó su vista hacia un punto vago del lugar. Ahí, había una mujer que bien podría compararse con una Diosa griega, de cabellos rubios y ondulados que caían como cascada por su espalda, unos ojos claros que parecían ocultar un montón de historias y secretos por revelar y sus gruesos labios rojizos eran adornados por un lunar del lado derecho. ¡Y qué decir de sus tallas! Era igualita a un reloj de arena. Se le hacía conocida… como que sentía haberla visto antes ya en la guerra de comida. Pero claro, no podía estar muy segura… Sus propios compañeros ecologistas casi la ahogaban entre tanto escándalo. Pero si bien todo lo mencionado antes era digno de apreciarse, eso no fue lo que llamó su inocente atención. Sino la persona que estaba a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y una clara faceta de enojo, casi soltando chispas.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Turquesa con café. Vainilla con chocolate, y… por un momento el mundo pareció dejar de existir.

Toshiro de pronto olvidó que momentos antes estaba perdiendo los estribos, ante esa pacífica mirada. Una cosa era hablar con la chica melocotón por mensajes, y otra muy diferente... tenerla ahí, frente a sí y ella nisiquiera sabía que él era su estúpido _Shiro-chan._

* * *

-Ahora sí, mi querido público. – Hizo una pausa tensa. Alzó sus brazos y aplaudió.- ¡Con ustedes, Hitsugaya Toshiro y Hinamori Momo!

Las luces generales se apagaron, y otras dos iluminaron sólo los costados del escenario donde aparecerían los mencionados.

Por el lado izquierdo salió el dueño de cada restaurante Hitsugaya con su típico ceño fruncido, una vena floreciendo en su tensa sien y sus blancos mechones casi tapaban uno de sus profundos orbes turquesas. Si esperaban que fuera de una manera elegante como siempre era su costumbre, se llevaron una… preciosa decepción, pues éste llevaba una camisa blanca entre abierta y debajo de ésta una negra que lo hacía resaltar. Acompañado con unos vaqueros azul marino, cortesía de Yoruichi y su equipo, quienes aseguraban que un _"Joven y refrescante Toshiro"_ atraería más clientela. El 93% del público femenino que fue ahí sólo para ver a tal empresario se levantaron de sus asientos gritando de euforia, con pancartas de tres metros de diámetro en mano y prácticamente entregándole su alma y corazón a ese albino.

-¡Eso es jefe, es guapo! – Se escuchó una voz coreando dentro de bambalinas.

-¡Matsumoto, mira que cuando salga de ésta! - Amenazó él fulminándola con la mirada.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió su mirada agua marina al frente se topó con una escena que lo dejó sin aliento.

¿Había que mencionar lo bella que estaba Momo? El tal Yumichika había dado en el clavo, sacando provecho de su inocencia y pureza que la caracterizaban, vestía un vestido color rosa pastel un poco arriba de las rodillas y con olanes, que si bien era raro ver uno de esos en esa época fría del año, había que recordar que, ¡Estaban en un programa de televisión! Eso no importaba para el mundo del espectáculo. Llevaba una torerita blanca semitransparente que dejaban ver un poco sus desnudos hombros, y su cabellera lacia castaña, que si bien no era muy larga caía por su espalda con un brillo fantástico, con una diadema rosada como único adorno. Hitsugaya nunca la había visto sin su cabello recogido… Y la verdad, le iba muy bien. El sencillo maquillaje la hacía resaltar aún más, sus ojos chocolate parecían ser más grande de lo que ya eran, y eran enmarcados por unas enchinadas pestañas, que subían y bajaban con cada parpadeo que su dueña daba. Un leve rubor y labios de caramelo, y la chica melocotón estaba perfecta.

Sonaría patético, mucho. Pero el joven de fría coraza por un instante creyó que eso era lo más bello que había visto en su vida.

_Sólo por un momento._

* * *

-¿Momo ya está al aire? – Habló con la boca llena el pelirrojo, quien llevaba en brazos un enorme recipiente rebosante de palomitas, y se sentó de golpe en el sillón frente al televisor, junto a una pelinaranja.

-Acaba de salir. – Contestó ésta con una sonrisa. Miró con brillo en sus ojos la golosina que había traído su amigo.- ¿Puedo?

Renji miró a Orihime. Luego a las palomitas. Después a la chica y nuevamente a su comida.

-¡No! – Fue su rotunda respuesta, frunciendo su ceño y con una venita en la cien, a la vez que se aferraba más a su tesoro, para mala suerte de la bella chica quien intentó retener las lágrimas. – Bien. – Desistió al verla con la cara de un cachorro al que le acaban de pisar su patita. Se llevó otro puño a la boca. –Por cierto, ¿Y Rukia?

-¿Kuchiki-san? – La chica pareció sorprendida. - ¿No lo sabías?

El joven tatuado dejó de comer para mirarla con extrañes.

-¿Saber qué?

Ella se lo pensó, si contestarle o no. Finalmente optó por quedarse callada y sonreír con gracia.

-Ya verás. – Contestó enigmáticamente.

-¿Pero qué carajo? – A Abarai no le gustó esa respuesta. -¡Orihime! ¿Dónde está Rukia?

-¡Mira, es Momo! – Señaló el aparato que tenía frente así, donde se podía apreciar a la ecologista, ignorando así la pregunta de su compañero.

-¡Orihime!

Kira, quien nuevamente estaba callado como de costumbre soltó un suspiro de exasperación. ¿Cómo había terminado él en ese grupo ecologista tan extraño? Miró de reojo al joven musculoso que estaba recargado en la pared, mirando el televisor fijamente. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Hisagi?

* * *

-Oh. Pero si ahí está mi Hitsugaya-kun. – Un albino de mediana edad veía la televisión que colgaba en una esquina de su restaurante, a la vez que se llevaba unos dulces a la boca. - ¡Qué delicia!

* * *

Dentro de una tienda de recuerdos, el encargado de la caja dejó unos instantes su labor para ver a través de una pequeña y vieja televisión que descansaba en una repisa del mueble. Sus ojos verdes no mostraban algún tipo de emoción, como era usual.

-¿Qué hace Hinamori-san ahí dentro? – Se preguntó para sí. Pero al instante olvidó esto ya que llegó un cliente, el cual merecía toda su atención.

* * *

Conducía tranquilamente. Como el ambiente era un tanto melancólico y triste, sus manos buscaron la radio del auto y la prendió. Al principio no se escuchaba nada coherente, tan sólo ese sonido que te recuerda a un revoloteo de moscas molestas. Después se escuchó claramente: _"¡…Estamos de regreso en Sálvame Yoruichi…!"_

Y en su mirada zorruna se dibujó una extraña sonrisa.

* * *

-Tomen asiento, por favor. – Señaló la morena el amplio mueble en el centro del escenario, sacando a ambos de sus burbujas de fantasía, quienes sólo atinaron a caminar torpemente hacia el lugar indicado.

Cada uno estaba en una esquina del mueble, como si el otro tuviera lepra o una enfermedad contagiosa: no pensaban acercarse más de la cuenta. No por malas intenciones, simplemente, el joven sentía que un centímetro más cerca y todo su fría personalidad se iría abajo. Y ella, sin saber por qué sentía cosquilleos. Y creía que al acercarse más éstos aumentarían. Pero claro que éste acto de "repelerse el uno al otro" sólo le dio más aliento al público.

-Bien, bien. – La conductora dio una vuelta al amplio mueble, donde ambos se le quedaban viendo de manera extrañada. Se colocó detrás de éste, y, recargando sus bronceados codos en el borde del sillón, habló. – Ya todo Japón conoce la escenita que hicieron hace unas semanas y cómo esto empezó. ¡Pero! Yo quiero escucharlo de la boca de ustedes mismos. Queremos. – Se corrigió mirando a las personas del fondo, quienes gritaron como respuesta. Dirigió su mirada oro al albino.– Empecemos por ti, querido y apreciado Toshiro.

-¡Es señor Hitsugaya!

Tanto Yoruichi como el famoso empresario se volvieron a una hacia la joven que había hablado, pues esas palabras no habían venido de Hitsugaya. Él con mirada confusa, y ella con una sonrisa que parecía expresar la más pura felicidad de haber ganado un juego que llevaba para sus adentros. Hinamori se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se llevó las manos a su boca, con los colores subiendo por su delicado rostro. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-Sí, _señor Hitsugaya_. Disculpa. – Iba a carcajearse ahí mismo si no comenzaba el verdadero espectáculo. ¡Iba a carcajearse, he dicho! – Como decía… ¿Nos hablará de ese día?

El albino la miró con el ceño fruncido, para después cerrar sus ojos y cruzarse de brazos.

-No te incumbe. – Su fría respuesta causó más euforia en el público femenino.

-¿No nos contarás? – Yoruichi no parecía sorprendida. Él no hizo ademán de contestarle siquiera. La mujer rió y se acercó más a él para susurrarle: - Chico, o colaboras o…

No se inmutó. ¿Qué, iba a amenazarlo, a él, Hitsugaya Toshiro? ¡Ya le había pasado de todo! No podía haber nada peor que recibir un golpe en tu parte íntima o que te rayen y aboyaran un auto de doscientos mil dólares. ¿Verdad?

La mujer sonrió. Susurró aún más bajito:

-Si gustas, puedo decirle a Hinamori quién es el acosador que robó su número de celular y ahora se comunica con ella de manera anónima. – Ante lo dicho, él abrió sus ojos levemente, soltando llamas. Con todo, Yoruichi pudo apreciar la sorpresa e interrogación en ellos. _¿Cómo…?_– Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, chico. – Explicó.

-Yo estaba trabajando como de costumbre. – Comenzó, resignado y con los puños fuertemente apretados. Se hizo silencio en el lugar para escucharle mejor. – Y mi secretaria me comentó que había unos ecologistas que querían hablar conmigo. Lanzaron comida sin razón y le ordené que fuera ella en mi lugar mientras yo me encargaba de unos asuntos, la muy estúpida no pudo controlar a unos simples rebeldes y tuve que ir yo. Simple, después esa chica – señaló a Momo que no se sacaba de la sorpresa – Me lanzó un espagueti y me golpeó.

-¡Mentira! – Se quejó ésta, olvidando sus nervios. ¡Cómo osaba decir eso! Si él los había insultado primero.

-Concuerdo con la ecologista, señor Hitsugaya. – Él notó un acento sarcástico al decir su nombre. – Si no estoy mal informada, usted dijo cosas no muy agradables al grupo… Ah, ¿Cómo se llamaba? – En ese instante llegó Soi Fong con unos documentos y se los dio. Ella achinó los ojos para leer. – Espíritus Verdes…

-Almas… - corrigió con timidez Hinamori, recibiendo una mirada de indiferencia por parte de la conductora.

-Es lo mismo. ¿Tengo qué recordar lo que dijiste? Creo que era algo así como… - De algún misterioso lugar, sacó un control remoto y presionó un llamativo botón.

Al instante una enorme pantalla apareció a sus espaldas, bajando lentamente para sorpresa de todos. Se prendió sin previo aviso, y era… un video, donde se apreciaba claramente al empresario fuera de su edificio y los ecologistas reunidos, pero quién estaba al frente era la líder ya conocida.

_"…Estamos al tanto de lo que su empresa hace al medio ambiente, y nosotros…" "Niña, ¿Sabes cuántas veces me han venido a fastidiar con eso? No eres la primera ni serás la última en quejarte de eso. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que abandone este proyecto que lleva décadas en mi familia y ya? Ni siquiera llegan al número de personal mínimo para hacer un grupo oficial. Son patéticos."_

Y llegado a ese punto, Yoruichi paró la grabación y miró con aires de grandeza al joven, que sólo se quedaba callado. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué sólo quería ver cómo reaccionaba esa linda ecologista? Ni muerto.

-Parece que no escuchaste bien. – Habló la mujer. – Regresemos la grabación. – Y se repitió, para la tristeza de Hinamori, quien realmente se preguntaba si su grupo ecologista era tan patético como sonaba en la voz del empresario. - ¿Y aún así osas decir que ella te golpeó sin más? - Él cerró sus ojos y la morena suspiró. – Oigamos tu versión, Hinamori.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y buscó una mejor posición en la cual sentarse. Miró al techo, como recordando los detalles.

-Ese día queríamos hablar decentemente con el señor Hitsugaya, pero admito que la situación se me fue de las manos y terminamos por hacer un desastre. – Admitió para sorpresa del joven de blancos cabellos. Además, había usado el plural, y podía apostar que la pura jovencita nunca hubiera echo algo de esa magnitud siendo consciente. De nuevo, protegía y defendía a sus cachorros ecologistas. – No recuerdo muy bien qué sucedió al principio, pero después el señor Hitsugaya salió y dijo lo que ya escuchamos y después… no sé, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue lanzar lo que tenía en mano. – Bajó su mirada apenada.

Yoruichi se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Ella se inclinaba por la muchachita, como era su costumbre, claro está. Pero las cosas realmente parecían estar a un 50/50, por un lado los ecologistas se rebelaron primero y por el otro, el frío empresario había optado por insultarlos directamente. A su parecer, Momo tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que hizo. Pero, ¿Qué diría el público? Caminó hasta el frente, captando así la atención del público que hasta el momento había optado por callar.

-Señores, ¿Cómo ven las cosas? Yo creo que deberíamos hacer una votación, ¿No creen?

Los dos invitados se quedaron de piedra, anonadados. El albino se levantó de un salto, apretando sus puños.

-¿Así es como hacen las cosas aquí? – siseó, y al instante el lugar se llenó de abucheos.

-Cuidadito con el tono de tu voz. – Lo reprimió la voluptuosa mujer. Él finalmente terminó por realizar su usual táctica de relajación, inhalar-exhalar, y se sentó nuevamente de brazos cruzados. Hinamori lo miró de reojo. – Ya saben, aún lado de sus asientos encontrarán los controles. – Le sonrió al público, dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

Las personas buscaron el aparato, ansiosas. Tomó unos segundos, y ya todos estaban preparados, sentados con el control en mano, esperando indicaciones de su ídolo.

-¿Quién es el culpable aquí? – Recitó con voz comparable a la de una actriz, dramática. - ¡Está en sus manos, querido público! ¡Adelante!

Dicho lo último, ellos presionaron unos cuantos botones, dándole su voto a uno de los dos invitados. Fue una decisión difícil, en especial para el público femenino, ¿Debían apoyar al frío y refrescante Hitsugaya Toshiro? O en cambio, ¿Proteger los derechos de esa linda ecologista?

El albino se mantuvo sereno, con sus ojos cerrados y simplemente; esperando. El ya se quería ir de ahí. No aguantaría otra ridiculez, ¡Tenía una empresa de la cual encargarse y que manejar! La castaña jugaba con sus manos, que de un momento a otro habían comenzado a sudar. Después de unos instantes que le parecieron eternos a ambos culpables; el público dio su veredicto.

-Y el desgraciado es… - Anunció Yoruichi, escuchando atentamente lo que le decía Soi Fong a través de un audífono que posaba en su oreja. Al escuchar la respuesta, soltó un leve grito de exasperación, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con rudeza. - ¡Ay, Increíble! – Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Q-qué? – Se atrevió a murmurar Momo.

- Quedamos empate. – Contestó como si nada el joven prodigio.

-¿Eh?

Él dejó ver sus orbes turquesa, y señaló a la conductora que mantenía una discusión consigo misma.

-¿Cómo es posible? – Se repetía. - ¡Habiendo cerca de doscientas personas aquí dentro, tuvo que terminar en un número igual! Bien. – Se relajó, comprendiendo que esto saciaría aún más su interés. - Soi Fong. – Llamó a través del aparato en su oreja. – Déjalos pasar.

-¿Huh? – La chica melocotón parpadeó un par de veces.

Hitsugaya alzó una de sus plateadas cejas, con curiosidad. Pero no tuvo ni tiempo de hacer nada más, pues ahora su rostro estaba perdido dentro de unos grandes dotes femeninos que lo dejaban sin aire.

-¡Jefecito! – Lo abrazó aún más fuerte. - ¡Usted tranquilo que ya estoy aquí!

Se apartó con rudeza de la mujer, su cabeza echaba humo. ¡Eso sí que no! Todavía que estaba ahí por su culpa, ¿La meten al programa?

-¡MATSUMOTO!

-Esto es como un sueño. – Apareció una pequeña pelinegra, con los ojos brillantes y sus manos entrelazadas. -¡Podré ser famosa, estaré un paso más cerca de mi exitoso futuro! – Rió malévolamente, colocando ahora sus palmas en su esbelta cintura.

_"¡Esa risa!"_ Hinamori se volteó para ver a la recién llegada, y una sonrisa un tanto confusa, pero al fin y al cabo alegre se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Rukia! – Exclamó contenta.

-¡Hola Momo!

* * *

En algún apartamento en la ciudad de Tokyo, un joven pelirrojo escupió el líquido de la coca-cola que momentos antes se había llevado a la boca. Una chica a su lado soltó una risita sin poder resistirse.

* * *

-¿Qué hace _ésta_ aquí? – Se quejó el de blancos cabellos, mirando a la conductora con recelo a la vez que uno de sus dedos señalaba a su secretaria.

-¡Jefe, ya no me quiere!

-Necesitan alguien que hable por ustedes. – Explicó con una sonrisa. - ¿Alguna vez han visto cómo se hace justicia en un jurado? – El público aplaudió, encantados. – Tuvimos que buscar a personas que fueran cercanas a ustedes, contigo no fue un problema. – Habló refiriéndose a Toshiro. – En cambio, con la ecologista nos hubiera gustado que fuera alguien más, pero…

-¡Eh, que yo soy muy cercana a Momo! – Replicó la Kuchiki, molesta de que no la tomaran en cuenta.

-Sí, sí. Como sea. – Fue ignorada por la bella conductora, y la pelinegra quiso fulminarla en ese momento.

-Lo bueno es que estás aquí, Rukia. – Le dedicó una linda mirada chocolate, y le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado.

-No se preocupe que yo lo defenderé, jefe. – Trató de calmar Matsumoto los nervios de su superior, guiñándole un ojo coqueto.

_"Matsumoto te voy a matar, Matsumoto te voy a matar…"_ se recordó mentalmente el albino. ¿Cómo había terminado allí?

Yoruichi, divertida por la situación en la que se encontraban ambos bandos fue a sentarse a una mesa del jurado, que de pronto todos se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí. No la habían visto. Sacó unos papeles y se colocó unos lentes, como para dar emoción al asunto. Carraspeó su garganta, y sus orbes dorados se movieron de un lado a otro mientras leía cada renglón. Después –de quién sabe dónde- sacó un martillo típico de un juez.

-Damos inicio a esta sesión. - El público gritó, y por la cien de Hitsugaya se resbaló una gotita. _Qué tonterías_. – Señorita Kuchiki, la defensa puede comenzar.

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza. Se paró, decidida, y como si realmente estuviera en un jurado, habló para que todos la escucharan.

-¡Si señoría! Llamo a declarar a la señorita Hinamori Momo. – Recibió una mirada de confusión por parte de ella. Nunca en su vida había presenciado algo…tan…_así._

-¡Hinamori Momo! – Habló de pronto una joven de baja estatura, que se había colocado al centro del escenario. – Levante su mano derecha. ¿Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad en nombre de la poderosa, única, extravagante, hermosa en todo su esplendor y perfecta Yoruichi Shihouin?

La joven melocotón sudó frío.

-¿Qué debo decir? – Preguntó discretamente a su compañera. -¡Ah! S-sí, juro.

-Que empiece el interrogatorio. – Anunció la mujer de cabellos violeta, divertida.

-Momo, ¿Por qué le lanzaste ese spaghetti al empresario Hitsugaya Toshiro? – Cuestionó su amiga.

-Bueno, pues porque él… - Antes que terminara de hablar, una blanca mano se alzó al aire.

-¡Objeción!

-Matsumoto, déjala hablar… - Murmuró Toshiro, quien llevó ambas manos a su frente, a la vez que se hacía un masaje para su reciente dolor de cabeza. – Ni siquiera es un juicio verdadero.

-¡En ningún momento se tocó el tema de que esos ecologistas fueron los primeros en atacar el edificio! – Continuó la rubia, ignorando las indicaciones de su jefe. Si estaba ahí era para defenderlo, como en las películas. ¿No?

-¡Objeción! – Contraatacó la Kuchiki. – Ellos querían hablar con el empresario, y ese cobarde – lo señaló - ¡Nunca salió, y mandó a su secretaria en su lugar!

-¡Objeción! – Matsumoto se levantó de un salto. - ¡Los ecologistas ya estaban lanzando comida desde el primer instante!

-Soi Fong. – Llamó la conductora, discretamente y ésta se acercó. – Tráeme algo de comer. Y un café.

-¡Objeción! – Se acercó a pasos rudos hacia la voluptuosa mujer, con sus ojos chispeantes. - ¡No toman en cuenta que era su PROPIA comida! ¡En otras palabras, si no hubieran cocinado esas porquerías nunca hubiera tenido lugar esa contienda!

-¡Objeción! ¡Sólo unos ecologistas de bajo calibre comprarían los propios alimentos de la empresa que quieren destruir!

-¿N-nani? – La fulminó con su mirada azul profundo. - ¡Objeción! ¡Han vuelto a insultar Almas Verdes!

-¡Objeción! ¡Esa ni siquiera es una protesta adecuada!

-¡Objeción! ¡Estamos en un maldito programa de televisión, puedo objetar lo que se me de la regalada gana!

-¡Objeción! ¡Acaba de decir "maldito" al programa _Sálvame Yoruichi_!

-¡Objeción! ¡Está tratando de tener el veredicto del juez de su lado!

-¡Objeción! ¡El juez es mujer, no le cambie el género a la jueza!

Hitsugaya se hundió aún más en sus manos, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase ahí mismo.

-¡Objeción! ¡Yo me gradué de la preparatoria con una calificación de excelencia, y la palabra "juez" se puede generalizar para ambos sexos!

-¡Objeción! ¡No se menciona la palabra "sexo" frente a mi niño!

-¡MATSUMOTOOOOOO!

-¡Objeción, el acusado habló sin pedir palabra!

-En realidad, Rukia… - Interfirió tímidamente la chica durazno.

-¡Tú cállate Momo! ¡¿Que no ves que estoy haciendo valer tus derechos?!

-¡Objeción! ¡No dijo "Objeción" antes de hablar!

-¡Objeción!

-¡Objeción!

-¡Objeción!

-¡Objeción!

-¡ORDEN EN LA CORTEEEEEE! – Gritó Yoruichi con todo lo que sus pulmones le ofrecieron, exasperada a la vez que hacía sonar su martillo que la caracterizaba como juez. Todos callaron de golpe. Después, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo sonrió ampliamente. -¡Siempre quise decir eso!

-¡Bien, Yoruichi-sama! - Aplaudió su admiradora.

-Como decía. Ustedes no pueden estarse tranquilos… - Se levantó de su asiento, y chasqueó sus dedos. – Mando a llamar a un nuevo testigo.

-¡Oiga, usted no puede hacer eso! – Al parecer, a la pequeña Kuchiki ya se le había metido a la cabeza todo esto de las leyes, defensa y objeciones de sobremanera. El público reaccionó de mala manera ante lo dicho por ella. -¡Qué, es verdad! ¡Ella no es defensor!

La ayudante de la famosa conductora llegó de dos zancadas hasta colocarse frente a la pelinegra. Sus estaturas eran un poco diferentes por escasos centímetros, por desgracia de la ojiazul, pero aún así no se dejó intimidar. Bastaba con ponerse de puntas para ver directamente a los ojos a esa otra enana.

-¡No se le alza la voz a Yoruichi-sama! – Le espetó en la cara, conteniendo sus ganas de plantarle una buena paliza a esa chica que había osado insultar a su ídola.

-¿¡Quién dice!? – Apretó su mandíbula.

-¡Yo digo! – Replicó ésta.

Y siguieron con esa discusión, alzando las voces y retándose. Más ahora, los mismísimos presentes que habían ido a ver el programa también parecían mantener una contienda entre ellos, por ver quien tenía la razón. El estudio se había convertido en un caos, con todo el derecho de la palabra.

-Yo no debería estar aquí… - Se lamentó el albino, hablando para sí. Se dirigió a su secretaria. -¡Todo es tu culpa, sino fuera por tu estúpida idea de meterme a este programa…!

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, confusa.

-Pero jefe, sólo acepté la invitación. Yo nunca los inscribí. – Ante el anonadada rostro de su superior, giró su mirada hacia la chica de cabellos castaños que parecía estatua, sin mover un solo músculo o pronunciar palabra. – Me imagino que fue del lado de Hinamori, ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Eh? – Volvió a la realidad. – N-no, no que yo sepa…

-Vives en las nubes, - Le espetó, notando como un rubor adornaba sus mejillas y el sonrió levemente, ante este acto reflejo de la chica. -¿Entonces quién demonios fue? – Murmuró, pensativo. Esto no le daba buena espina.

-Dios. Sólo entra. – Habló exasperada, en dirección a las bambalinas. La de piel bronceada estaba cansándose ya de esto. Una cosa era pasar el límite, y otra muy diferente era pasar el límite de ese límite. Ahora lo único que quería era ir a su hogar y darse una buena ducha caliente.

Y un joven de cabellos anaranjados como el cielo en un atardecer, ropa casual y sus manos metidas a los bolsillos apareció con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Saludó hacia el público.

-Hola. – Alzó su mano, en señal de saludo. Y es que era simple, ese muchacho no podía pasar desapercibido. Los gritos y peleas cesaron en un instante.

Momentos de silencio, hasta que cierto albino no pudo contener más su intriga, y acabó con ese extraño ambiente.

-¡Kurosaki! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Él iba a contestar, pero no se lo permitieron.

-¡TÚ! – Interrumpió Rukia, señalándo temblorosamente. -¡El gay acosador cabeza de zanahoria!

-A mi también me alegra verte, enana del demonio. – Siseó con sarcasmo, mientras una vena adornaba su cien.

-Kurosaki Ichigo. – Presentó la conductora colocándose a su lado y recargando sus brazos en los amplios hombros del pelinaranja. Sonrió con sorna.– Aplausos, por favor. Gracias a él ustedes están aquí como mis invitados.

Y el escenario pareció explotar en ese instante, cualquier sonido quedó ahogado en el grito de los cuatro invitados, que no terminaban por salir de la sorpresa, y claro, el público no se quedaba atrás.

-¿¡QUEEEEEE?!

* * *

_`°º¤ø ¤º° `¡Mini especial!`°º¤ø ¤º° `_

-Quiero una cajita Azul, por favor. Con nuggets, no hamburguesa. - Habló con su dura y femenina voz. La otra mujer hizo nota de su pedido en la caja.

-¿Usted, joven? - Se dirigió a un pelirrojo que parecía pensativo.

-Quiero una pizza tamaño mediana con... - Calló al recibir un golpe por su acompañante.

-¡Idiota! Se supone que tiene que ser una Cajita Azul para recibir nuestros juguetes.

-¡Ay, por el amor de Dios, Rukia! - Ella lo miró lanzando llamas. - Bien. Lo mismo. - Se dio por vencido. La cajera asintió.

_Un minuto después..._

-¡Disculpen la tardanza, dos Cajitas Azules!

Rukia la miró con sus orbes bien abiertos.

-¿No podíamos escoger el juguete que queríamos antes?

-Mis disculpas, las sorpresas se meten al azar. - Sonrió apenada.

-¡Hay, no! - Tomó ambas cajas de cartón y las abrió con desesperación. - ¡Que sea yo, que sea yo, que sea yo! - Rogó.

Pero no fue así, salió un mini Kira, que fue automáticamente objeto de burla para el pelirrojo. La Kuchiki vio el otro juguete y su decepción se duplicó. Era otro Kira.

-¿Pero por qué salen dos de éste inútil? - Dijo entre risas el joven tatuado.

-Bueno, es el que menos se vende.- Explicó la mujer.

-Tendremos que pedir más para comer, ¡Más! ¡Hasta tenerlos todos, Renji! - Sus ojos azules brillaron.

-Rukia, ¿Te das cuenta que estás cayendo en su juego para ganar más dinero? - Le cuestionó, con sorna. Por primera vez se sentía más inteligente que ella.

-¡Calla, y dame tu billetera!

-¡Pero si serás! - Escupió, frunciendo su ceño.

* * *

_**¡Ay, ahora sí, pido disculpas por la tardanza! Como ya había dicho en un One-shot pasado, tuve un examen y el tiempo se me quedó corto. La verdad me da flojera hablar de esto.**_

_**Este capítulo se cortó, ya que lo que tenía pensado podría superar las 15,000 palabras y...simplemente, no sé, me da flojera pensar en tandos números jijiji. Por este detalle casi no hubo HitsuHina, fue más que nada comedia. Pero lo que tengo pensado para el siguiente sí que tendrá sus toques románticos. Recuerden que no puedo poner de la noche a la mañana como amantes a estos dos. Jijiji.**_

_**Si se dieron cuenta, metí personajes que no sé si conozcan, solamente de relleno. Es de una serie que me marcó en la infancia, se llama Shaman King. A mí me encanta. Si no lo conocen probablemente sean muy jóvenes, o yo muy vieja, no sé. Igual se los recomiendo :D ¡Me mata de la risa!**_

_**¡Reeeviws!**_

_**Vicky-chan16: ¡Gracias por haberlos leído! :'D Bienvenida a este humilde fic. Y aún no termina esto, Yoruichi todavía nos dará diversión en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Espero te haya gustado éste!**_

_**Tierna-Orfelina: ¡No me asustes! x3 Jajaja, admito que incluso a mí me dio algo de risa las situaciones en que pongo a los personajes, realmente es algo tonto pero, divertido al fin y al cabo .w. ¡Uy! Espero que te haya ido bien con tu tarea, yo las detesto :D Jaja. En cuanto al Lemon, estoy nerviosita! Este fic sí tendrá, pero muy leve, y hasta mucho después. Así que aún tengo tiempo XD En cuanto lo de Lorelay, lo he estado pensando y te mandaré un PM justo cuando termine de escribir esto, tengo algo planeado y debo saber tu opinión;) Oww, yo creo que si LadyDy no ha actualizado es por la falta de inspiración, ¡Pero ya verás que un día de estos volverá con todo! :D Gracias nuevamente por tomarte tu tiempo de dejarme review!**_

_**LadyDy: ¡Claro! aunque ahora que sabes mi nombre verdadero puedes llamarme como gustes xD Igual creo que la "vida" en fanfiction y la real son muy distintas, así que es tu decisión :DD ¿En serio? Ahora creo que este también quedó corto, y tuve que cortarlo xD ¡HITSUHINA FTW! Yo sé que éste no tuvo casi nada, pero pero pero, ¡A esperar! Que el siguiente, uff... Y qué decir del IchiRuki... Y lamentablemente, creo que el GinRan tendrá que esperar :c Y por eso no te sientas mal LadyDy-chan, lo que pasa es que las personas ansían por seguir leyendo tus obras, pero te entiendo... a veces simplemente uno debe esperar, porque es mejor escribir algo bien, aunque tome tiempo que hacer algo a lo flojo. Así que, ¡Tómate tu tiempo! ¿Pervertida, yo?D: ¡Noo! xD Es solo que cuando el romance ya esté a un punto crítico, me obligaré a ponerlo, pero muy MUY suave. Sin detalles! xD En cuanto lo de la comedia y Kira, haaay es que, ¡Es que es muy divertido! No sé, me gusta jugar con el rubio. Es gracioso JIJIJI. ¡Nos leemos LadyDy! PD1: OWWW ¡Qué bonis! *spoiler* las tortugas tendrán un papel fundamental en este fic en episodios futuros xD ¿Cómo se llama tu nueva mascotita? PD2: ¡A mi también! ¡De chiquita les decía arbolitos! PD3: Nah, me entretienen :D**_

_**Nevada-chan: Oww, espero seguir así como tú dices... ¡En serio que estoy esforzándome por hacerals reír más que antes! Espero estar logrando mi cometido ^^ ¡Gracias por el review y, perdona la tardanza! Siento que los que más "esperan" por así decirlo son los que no tienen cuenta, ya que no se les avisa cuando hay actualización, perdona... ¡Espero que sigas ahí! :D **_

_**Allison95: Oficialmente te declaro esposa del capítulo número cuatro de LPEF, ¡Puedes besar al novio! (Ok no xDD) Lo sé, yo quiero un Ferrario y Diooooooos, simplemente me hubiera muerto si eso me hubiera pasado a mí! xD Es... bien, lo admito, es spoiler. *Pero también de vez en cuando me gusta ver el HitsuHina sin inocencia, LOL* Pero, como ya dije, será MUY leve y hasta dentro de UUUUUUUH! Mil años, si los capítulos siguen alargándose así xD Drama y Gin son palabras que van de la mano! Igual, por el momento tu corazón puede descansar. ¡Gracias y byee!**_

_**Anna: ¡Aaaaay, espero que la espera por este nuevo capítulo no te haya perturbado! Por cierto...tu nombre, me recuerda a la chica del anime que puse en este capítulo xD ¿Eres rubia? Si es así te declaro la Anna Kyoyama oficial. Y.. ¡Sí! Estoy haciendo uno en estos momentos, llevo cuatro meses cumpliditos y me esperan otros cuatro. Realmente, hasta el momento soy tan feliz que no te imaginas. ¡Tu debes saberlo como yo! ¡QUE GENIAL! ¡Un año! Yo, por cuestiones escolares sólo pude pedir permiso para ocho meses... Igual los estoy aprovechando. Hubiera sido genial habernos encontrado, ¿No crees? ¡Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas ahí!**_

_**HeladoDerretido: ¡Aplausoooos! Eres la primera que comentó algo referente a eso. ¿Cómo reaccionará Hinamori al enterarse que el "Shiro-chan" es Hitsugaya Toshiro? ¡Uy, que lo sabremos muy pronto! (No en el que sigue, pero para el que sigue del que sigue, sí xD) Y no culpemos a Rukia, ¡Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo! XD LOL, admitámoslo, ¿Quién no querría tener unos juguetes como estos? ¡YO SÍ! Jaja, gracias por tu review, como siempre y nos leemos!**_

_**BlackMoon9631: Hitsugaya preocupado es como ASDFADSFDSF Dios, no tengo palabras para explicarlo. y ¡Aplausos nuevamente! A pesar de que escribía momentos HinamorixHisagi creí que nadie los notaba XDD Igual es, como ya todas sabemos, cariño de mejores amigos en este fic. Pero nuestro amargadito albino no piensa como nosotras... y si sumamos sus celos, ay, ay. ¡Cuidadín! Jaja, ¡Gracias y Byee!:D**_

_**Trina: ¡WARNER FTW! Lo sé, ¿Has visto, ah...cómo se llamaba? ¿Two and a half men? Creo que es de Warner, la verdad que no me acuerdo... me mataba de risa jajaja :D En cuanto al fic, me alegra, me alegra *-* Nooo...Mi ferrari (?) *Llora* Perdona por la tardanza... Q.Q **_

_**Hey-Nana: ¿VERDAD QUE SÍ? ¡Quién no querría unos, por Diooooos! Sí, siento que me precipité un poco con los sentimientos de Shiro, pero es que ya iban varios capítulos sin romance, y lo admito... me muero por escribir a estos dos de románticos... xD Así que estoy tratando de ir ni rápido ni muy lento, espero ir bien :D ¡YA SÉ! ¡Por eso pongo a Hisagi! Porque, a pesar que en la serie no muestra tener sentimientos "de ese tipo" hacia Hinamori, está súper guapo y creo que es el único que puede llegar a competir con Shiro en cuanto "sexy" se refiere. Sus brazos musculosos.. ¡Oh por Dios!*w* Mejor me calmo ya. ¡No es ningún problema, yo me tardo en publicar los capítulos, LOL! XD ¡Gracias y espero leerte pronto!**_

_**Bien, antes de despedirme quiero preguntarles algo... ¡SE ACERCA SAN VALENTÍN! *Gritos* Y pues, ¿Qué les gustaría? Yo ya les tengo preparado una sorpresita, pero además, quisiera saber su opinión en cuanto a esto: ¿Les gustaría un One-shot temático de esta fecha en el Seireitei? ¿O el siguiente capítulo de LPEF? Es que creo que Fanfiction se llenará de historias dedicadas a esta fecha, ¡Y me gustaría participar, claro, comedia y romance! Pero la falta de tiempo, y así... Independientemente lo que se escoja, yo intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo para esas fechas, sólo quiero saber su opinión :) ¡Está todo en sus manoooooos! Espero sus opiniones :)**_

_**Bueno, creo que es todo... ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!** _


	6. La tregua

_**¿Me extrañaron? ¿No, no?**_

_**¡Después de una eternidad! -Mes y cacho- ¡Volví, esta vez empieza el HitsuHina! :'3**_

_**Sé que ya quieren leer, así que no les quito tiempo. Lo de siempre...**_

_**Bleach es de Tite Kubo... Bla bla bla...**_

* * *

-Kurosaki. – Le lanzó una apática mirada. – Debí imaginármelo… ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurriría semejante cosa!

El otro joven se encogió de hombros, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Deberías agradecérmelo, Toshiro. – Rodó los ojos con fastidio. – No se te presentará esta oportunidad dos veces.

-¡Ah, él también lo sabe! – Parloteó la bromista rubia, dándole codazos al albino que estaba a su lado, cuyas cejas se movían en un tic. – Por cierto, ¿Quién es él?

-¡No sé de qué hablan! – Se defendió Hitsugaya, pasando por alto la pregunta de su secretaria.

-Oye, Rukia… - La chica melocotón se dirigió discretamente a su amiga. -¿Qué no es él…? – Sus orbes chocolate se abrieron como platos al ver a su amiga con aire de mil demonios. - ¿Ru-rukia? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La pequeña Kuchiki pareció desconectarse de cualquier realidad. Tan solo achinó los ojos, como si de esta forma pudiera clavar más su azul mirada en ese estúpido pelinaranja. En dos zancadas se puso al lado de Ichigo, desprendiendo fuego en su camino. Momo miraba la escena preocupada.

-¡Tú! – Escupió con recelo.

-Ah, enana. – Él no parecía sorprendido de su reacción. – No he recibido tu llamada, ¿Cómo se supone que debería tomarme eso?

Rukia apretó sus pequeños puños. ¡Pero qué ignorante era ese hombre! Sabía que podía explotar en cualquier momento, lo sabía y no le importaba.

-¿A qué bajo hombre se le ocurriría la estúpida idea de poner su número en los contactos de otra persona? – Contraatacó ella, con la mirada bien en alto para verle a la cara retadoramente. -¿Quién te crees que soy?

-No sé. – Dijo sin darle importancia al insulto a su persona, mientras se revolvía su cabellera naranja. - ¿El conejo Chappy? – Respondió sarcástico después de unos segundos, con una sonrisa fanfarrona, al recordar el bendito celular lleno de estampitas de dicho conejo.

La Kuchiki no supo si el vívido rojo que ahora adornaba su rostro se debía a la vergüenza o al coraje. Quizá a ambos.

-¡SI SERÁS…! – Rabiosa, se iba a abalanzar con todo hacia el joven, sin embargo unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura, reteniendo su precipitado ataque.

-¡Rukia, no puedes! – Le decía con trabajos una asustada Hinamori, tratando de detener a su amiga, quien lanzaba arañazos dirigidos al pelinaranja. La chica melocotón sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo, la fuerza que poseía la ojiazul era tremenda…

-¡Suficiente! – Se dio a notar la voz de Yoruichi, que pese a comenzar a salirse de sus cabales, seguía tan serena como un mar en calma. Miró con sus orbes dorados a la chica que luchaba por zafarse, y acto seguido chasqueó los dedos. – Llévensela.

En menos de dos segundos, dos robustos hombres habían salido de bambalinas, trotando como soldados y apartaron a Hinamori de la chica, después cada uno tomó del brazo a la pequeña Kuchiki, impidiéndole hacer algún movimiento brusco. Ella, perpleja, sólo atinó a mover sus piernas con desesperación.

-Como había dicho antes. – Habló la conductora, dirigiéndose en parte a los invitados, y en parte al joven recién llegado. – Nos hubiera gustado haber traído a alguien más para que hablara por la ecologista Hinamori.

Yoruichi e Ichigo intercambiaron miradas serias por unos instantes. Pero rompieron el contacto visual tras un grito ahogado de Momo, quien se había llevado una mano al pecho y veía con preocupación cómo se llevaban a su amiga a la fuerza.

-¿A dónde la llevan? – Inquirió.

Hasta ese momento, tanto el público como el famoso empresario y su secretaria se habían quedado con la boca cerrada, pues no le hallaban sentido a la discusión, ni mucho menos se sentían en papel de intervenir.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto se le bajen los nervios la volveremos a tener por aquí. – Explicó la morena con una media sonrisa.

Y antes de que las tres personas desaparecieran tras bambalinas, el joven Kurosaki alzó una de sus naranjas cejas y le dedicó una mirada victoriosa a la chica, quien gritó un palabrerío inapropiado para niños, para finalmente desaparecer.

-Este… - Una muy confundida Rangiku trataba de entrar a la conversación. Junto sus manos con energía. -¡Bueno, a trabajar, el público espera!

Fue ignorada rotundamente. Ni siquiera la conductora parecía tener ánimos para continuar con el espectáculo por ahora.

-Vayamos a comerciales. – Fue su veredicto final, y el público, en vez de decepcionarse, fueron de todos a una hacia el primer piso, sabiendo de antemano que encontrarían comida ahí. Eso era lo importante.

Y Matsumoto seguía con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-Matsumoto. – La radiante sonrisa de la rubia se borró de inmediato al escuchar la fría voz proveniente de su jefe. Giró la cabeza rápidamente, pues algo en su tono de voz la obligaba a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

-¡¿Dígame?!

Él abrió sus ojos lentamente, que hacía momentos antes estaban ocultos bajo sus párpados. Le miró indiferente, pero la mujer comenzó a temblar como gelatina ante tal mirada.

-Se hace tarde. Yo no debería estar aquí. – Comenzó. – Ve a decirle a la encargada que no tenemos tiempo de seguir con sus tonterías, o qué se yo. Lo único que quiero es irme de aquí. ¿Está claro?

-¡C-cristalino! – Se paró de un salto con torpeza, y como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Toshiro soltó un suspiro cansado, cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, su concentración fue interrumpida al sentir una mirada que se posaba sobre él. Con el ceño fruncido, se giró ágilmente para toparse con unos luceros chocolate, que de inmediato rehusaron el contacto visual, con vergüenza. Un nuevo suspiro.

Ichigo miraba la escena divertido. ¡Ese Toshiro, podía llegar a ser tan tímido y tonto! Pensó en acercarse a hablar con su amigo, pero deshechó la idea. El muy picarón debía arreglárselas solo. ¡Además! Eran comerciales, y el podía aprovecharlos de una manera muy conveniente.

Con las manos aún en los bolsillos, caminó despreocupadamente tras bambalinas, y se dejó llevar por su instinto de hombre. Llegó hasta un corredor donde el fondo se dividía en dos pequeños caminos, uno llevaba al baño de hombres y el otro hacia el de mujeres. Aún así, estaban en una zona con muy poca luz y el joven dedujo que esos baños no se usaban con frecuencia. Pegó oreja, y sonrió al escuchar un grito ahogado proveniente del baño de mujeres. Abrió la puerta sin problemas, y una vez dentro, tan sólo era cosa de averiguar en cuál de todos esos "cuartitos de baño" estaba la condenada demonio. Le recordaban a esos baños públicos de los centros comerciales.

-¡Adtsuda! - Escuchó un gemido de auxilio.

Se guió por la voz y se dio cuenta de que, la puerta correspondiente a ese baño estaba atascada. Sería un problema para la persona de adentro, pero nada que no pudiera hacer él estando fuera. Bajó la palanca de la puerta sin problemas, y vio a una menuda joven que identificó de inmediato, con las manos y pies amarrados y una cinta tapando su boca.

No pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-¡Te lo mereces! - Se reía él, señalándola con el dedo. -¡Si tan sólo hubieras visto la cara de cachorro que tenías hace unos momentos!

Ella achinó sus ojos, como una fiera a punto de devorar una presa.

-¡Malfifo!

-Ni siquiera hablas bien. - Terminó por decir entre risas, para después agacharse y acercar su mano al rostro de ella, quien le miraba atónita. - Esto va a doler, perdón. - Y de una, le quitó la cinta rápidamente, dejando una marca roja tras de sí.

Rukia se llevó la mano a la zona afectada, tanteándola. Entonces le miró furiosa.

-¡Estúpido!

-¿Qué? ¿De nuevo me insultas, todavía que te salvé?

-¡No estaría aquí encerrada de no ser por ti! - Giró su cabeza, resentida. - Y vienes a "salvarme" al baño de mujeres. - Comenzó a hablar sarcásticamente, haciendo comillas con sus dedos. - ¡Eso demuestra lo gay que eres!

Ichigo gruñó, y puso con brusquedad su brazo sobre una de esas cuatro paredes que los rodeaban, encarcelando a la joven, quien se quedó con la broma en la boca y no pudo continuar. Tenía a ese estúpido pelinaranja tan cerca... Y él le miraba con seriedad.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo hombre que soy? - La amenazó, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La pequeña Kuchiki sintió cómo el corazón le comenzó a palpitar desfrenadamente sin razón. - Después de hoy no tendrás agallas para decirme gay otra vez, enana.

* * *

-¡El jefe me va a dar un susto de muerte un día de estos! – Se quejaba la voluptuosa mujer, encaminándose hacía quién sabe dónde. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su mirada gélida. – Pero qué carácter tiene…

Caminaba por todo el estudio sin rumbo fijo, pasó por el primer piso, donde estaban las muestras gratis de comida. De igual manera pasó por los camerinos y le dieron más de una sorpresa ahí. De cierta forma, no quería buscar a la conductora y darle un sermón para que les permitiera retirarse, en parte porque ya sabía que no se los permitirían. Pero también, esa ruta de escape se le hacía muy aburrida y sin chiste… Por lo que sus pasos terminaron por guiarla hasta aquella habitación, que por la fachada dedujo que era el sistema de energía. Había cables por doquier, palancas…

Sonrió con picardía al recordar una muy peculiar película de acción.

Se acercó a pasos lentos hacia el interruptor principal, y no pudo evitar alardear de satisfacción al comprobar que, ese era sin duda la fuente de toda la energía en el estudio.

Sin quererlo siquiera, sus manos se movieron mecánicamente hacia el aparato. Pero paró en seco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso no era normal, la metería en aprietos a ella y a su jefe, además de que…

¡Al carajo! Ella siempre quiso hacer eso.

-¡Mucha suerte en su escape, jefe! – Fue su grito de victoria, antes de bajar el interruptor y escuchar un eléctrico sonido, y que su vista se nublara.

* * *

El estudio quedó rodeado de oscuridad de un segundo a otro. Cuchicheos, susurros e incluso gritos de preocupación no se hicieron esperar por parte del público, quienes no sabían si eso era parte del programa o en cambio…

-¡Oh, vamos! – Se escuchó sarcástica la voz autoritaria de Yoruichi. – Las cosas no podrían ir peor… ¡Soi Fong! – Llamó.

-Dígame, Yoruichi-sama.

-¿Dónde estás? – Cuestionó ella, tratando inútilmente de ver la ubicación de su subordinada. Se dio cuenta de la patética situación en la que se encontraba, y soltando un molesto bufido volvió a hablar. – Ve a solucionar esto, ¡Ahora!

-¡Como usted diga! – Y dicho esto, escuchó unos pasos alejarse apresuradamente.

-Oh, por favor… - Por instinto acercó a su boca el micrófono, para tratar de tranquilizar a su preciado público, que simplemente no cerraban el pico. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que este artefacto tampoco funcionaba y, no sin antes fruncir el ceño, alzó la voz. - ¡Disculpen este inconveniente, lo arreglaremos en menos de un minuto así que por favor no se alteren!

Hitsugaya inhaló y exhaló. Estaba segurísimo. Esto no podía ser obra de alguien más que no fuera su torpe secretaria.

-Ma…Matsu…-Trataba de no alterarse más de la cuenta, pero le era imposible. -… ¡MATSUMOTOOOOOOO!

-Hay, no, Rukia… - Habló la preocupada voz de Momo, en algún punto de la sala.

Se levantó con cuidado del sofá en el que hasta hace momentos estaba sentada y, palpando precavidamente los bordes de éste mueble decidió ir a buscar a su amiga. No veía nada. Todo estaba en la bruma y ni siquiera podía percibir el mas mínimo objeto, en esos momentos su sentido de la vista estaba de sobra, totalmente nulo. Caminaba a pasos lentos, tratando de ignorar los gritos de horror provenientes de las personas en el lugar para no echar a perder su misión.

-Rukia… - Repitió. Sin embargo, dio un salto del susto y sintió cómo al corazón por poco le daba un infarto al sentir una mano tomándola del brazo con fuerza. - ¡Ahh! -Giró al instante su vista para toparse con una falsa luz eléctrica, que le lastimó los ojos por segundos y tuvo que parpadear varias veces. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, sus orbes reflejaron sorpresa.- ¿Señor Hitsugaya?

Él, con una de sus manos sostenía lo que parecía ser un celular, el cual alumbraba la zona en la que se encontraban con su titilante luz. Y con la otra, aún sostenía el brazo de la fémina. La chica, al percatarse de éste acto atinó a sonrojarse sin saber la razón. Miró incrédula al empresario, tratando de pedirle con la mirada que la soltara, ya que, sabía de antemano que si pronunciaba palabra en ese estado de estupidez, las posibilidades de que tartamudeara o sólo dijera palabras carentes de sentido eran muy altas.

Pero si él entendió lo que ella quería transmitirle, no le dio importancia.

Tan sólo la jaló del brazo y, guiándose con la luz que le facilitaba el camino, comenzó a caminar precavida pero a la vez decididamente. Mantenía su mirada serena, como era usual. Pero sus instintos estaban más alerta, ya que en ese escenario era difícil moverse debido a las circunstancias.

Momo seguía atónita, tan sólo se dejaba llevar pese a que no quería. Su actual estado de shock era tal, que ni siquiera podía articular palabra. Movió sus labios torpemente, tratando de hablar. Pero de ellos no salió sonido alguno. Lo intentó nuevamente.

-¿A… a dónde me lleva? – Bueno, se podía catalogar como un a penas perceptible susurro, pero de que habló, habló.

El albino la miró de reojo unos instantes, y ella se mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo un gritillo de sorpresa. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Por qué la miraba tan seriamente? ¿Siempre era así? Muchas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza en esos momentos. Sin embargo, él enseguida volvió a centrar su mirada hacia el frente, haciendo caso omiso de cualquier protesta por su parte.

Hinamori entonces tuvo control nuevamente de su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se detuvo en seco, haciendo fuerza en su brazo para que él no pudiera seguir paseándola como perro. Toshiro, al sentir el jalón se volteo hacia ella, con una de sus cejas alzadas.

-¿Qué? – Tanteó él, iluminándola y viendo el serio rostro que ella mostraba en esos momentos. Por instinto la soltó, solamente manteniendo al aire su mano izquierda, la cual sostenía el aparato que les alumbraba.

-Yo… - Inhaló, sacando fuerzas para dirigirse a él con seguridad. – No me moveré hasta que no me diga a dónde vamos.

Hitsugaya clavó sus luceros turquesa en los de ella, indiferente.

-¿No es obvio? – Ella mostró sorpresa. No, nada era obvio desde su punto de vista. El joven empresario comenzó a exasperarse, y desviando un poco la mirada, agregó con decisión: – Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Derecho y sin rodeos. Así era el empresario Toushiro Hitsugaya.

La chica melocotón sintió un delicioso palpitar en su corazón por segundos, con esa simple frase. Se llevó su pálida mano al pecho inconscientemente, con un montón de sentimientos encontrados y, más que nada, confusión. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así?

-Pero… - Susurró cabizbaja, tratando de no toparse con esos orbes aguamarina nuevamente. - ¿Y Rukia?

-Ah, ella. – El albino puso los ojos en blanco, tras recordar a la acompañante de Hinamori. Enseguida su mente comenzó a atar cabos, al venírsele a la mente la imagen de su estúpido amigo pelinaranja. – No te preocupes por ella. – Le dio la espalda, listo para seguir con su travesía.

-P-pero…

-He dicho que no te preocupes por ella. – Insistió él fríamente sin mirarla. – Vámonos.

Quizá ellos dos no fueran los mejores amigos. Quizá no llevaran más de un mes de conocerse. Quizá él era un egocéntrico empresario que sólo pensaba en el progreso de sus famosos restaurantes antes que el bien de su mismísimo planeta. Quizá, en su momento llegaban a tratarse como perros y gatos debido a la diferencia de pensamientos. Tal vez ella es capaz sacar la peor parte de su alma y desquitarse con el albino. Pero aún con estos hechos claros, por alguna extraña razón… Hinamori podía decir, sin mentir y con la frente en alto que creía en las palabras de Toushiro Hitsugaya.

¿Por qué? No tenía la menor idea. Y la verdad, no le importaba.

Momo asintió, con una media sonrisa dibujando su delicado rostro y los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-¿Puedo agarrarme de su camisa? – Fue lo que escuchó el empresario a sus espaldas. No tuvo ni tiempo para responder, ya que su corazón se detuvo al sentir cómo unas pequeñas manos sostenían con timidez su prenda de vestir. Tragó saliva, maldiciéndose mentalmente por su patético estado. "Malditos sentimientos." Pensó.

No puso objeción y tampoco respondió. Igualmente, Hinamori no esperaba una respuesta por su parte. Un silencio reinó entre los dos, un silencio que realmente no era incómodo, era como un respiro para ambos, para calmar los acelerados palpitares. Mientras caminaban precavidamente a través de ese estudio de televisión en busca de la salida, la fémina se dio cuenta con satisfacción, que los gritos desgarradores del público comenzaban a menguar.

Toushiro se guíaba con la lámpara que era su celular, y después de unos minutos, divisó a lo lejos una fosforescente luz verdosa. Su vista de águila leyó, no sin satisfacción, que aquella era la salida de emergencia.

-¿Ya casi? – Murmuró una temerosa voz tras de sí.

-Sí. – Trató de no mostrar preocupación al escuchar el asustadizo comentario. ¿Sería acaso que a la ecologista no le agradara en lo más mínimo la oscuridad?

De cualquier forma, eso no importaba ya. Y comenzó a creer que las ideas de su estúpida secretaria no eran tan tontas y descabelladas después de todo.

Ahora, una solitaria calle los había recibido, y ambos podían respirar el aire del exterior, al igual que las frías ráfagas de viento chocar sobre sus rostros. Estaban fuera.

-Señor Hitsugaya. – Llamó la fémina, sin despegar su mirada agradecida de él. – Muchísimas gracias. – Agregó con una radiante sonrisa, que fue alumbrada tenuemente por la luz de un farol en la lejanía.

Si hacía un mes le hubieran preguntado al insensible empresario si tenía una debilidad, algo que le hiciera sentir patéticamente desarmado, hubiera respondido con total seguridad característica de él; un rotundo no. Después de todo, era un joven con nervios de acero. No se inmutaba por el más mínimo detalle. Así debía ser.

Pero ahora, todo lo anterior parecía ser una vil mentira ante la agraciada sonrisa de la chica melocotón. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo un simple gesto le hacía perder la razón, aceleraba su palpitar y despertaba en él un indescriptible sentir?

-No tienes que agradecer. – Dijo él, girando la cara, sintiendo cómo el corazón amenazaba con salírsele.

Nuevo silencio.

Hinamori iba a hablar de lo que le inquietaba, sin embargo se mordió la lengua. Se había dado cuenta de que preguntarle directamente al millonario si era _"Buena persona o no"_ sería algo enteramente ridículo, por no decir patético. Por lo que optó callar y guardar esta incógnita para su persona, si lo seguía tratando con frecuencia enconaría la respuesta en su momento. ¿Verdad?

-Bueno… Yo me retiro. Que tenga buena noche. – Inclinó su cabeza, haciendo que por el efecto de gravedad sus mechones castaños cayeran. Después volvió a sonreír y le dio la espalda, dispuesta a ir a la estación de tren más cercana.

Ah, no. Sobre su cadáver esa jovencita se iría sola a su casa a tales horas de la noche.

-Espera. – Reclamó con bien oculto nerviosismo. Cuando ella se volteó, con su semblante un tanto sorpresivo, él supo que ya había tirado los dados. – Yo te llevo.

-N-no es necesario…

-¿Qué no llevar a otras personas en el mismo auto es una manera que usan ustedes los ecologistas para ayudar a su preciado mundo? – Comentó con certeza él. Lo que fuese para que Momo no regresara sin compañía.

-Bueno, sí, pero… - Inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con su cabello tímidamente. - …Iré en tren, de esta manera no se usa tanta gasolina así que no le veo…

-Puedes explicar eso en el camino. – Contraatacó fríamente, dándole la espalda y dando un par de pasos. – Por aquí.

La chica melocotón no entendía por qué tanta insistencia. Pero de cualquier modo, ya era tarde y… Quizá después podría llegar a conocerle mejor.

Negó con la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ante una última mirada de escarcha por parte de él, Hinamori optó por seguirle sin chistar. Momentos después, la pareja estaba frente a un costoso carro que claramente no era color blanco. Cierto recuerdo de cierta escena se le vino a la cabeza a la ecologista, quien al instante se sintió culpable y su rostro se tornó de todos los colores imaginables. Gracias al cielo que era de noche.

-¿Esto… es…?

Toushiro notó el desconcierto de la chica. Siguiendo su anonada vista, miró el vehículo con indiferencia y ató cabos.

-Ah. Me compré uno nuevo tras tu ataque de ira. – Soltó tranquilamente.

-¡No puede ser! – Exclamó, llevándose ambas manos a la boca, incapaz de creer que por dos simples abolladuras y un rayón, el dueño de los restaurantes Hitsugaya tuvo que recurrir a comprar otro Ferrari, ahora color negro. Pero ella había sido la culpable al fin y al cabo…

-El otro ya era un poco viejo. – Agregó cuando notó la culpabilidad en el rostro de ella. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, para sorpresa de la chica.– No le des importancia y súbete.

La fémina dudó sólo unos momentos, pero automáticamente sus piernas se adentraron al vehículo seguido por todo su cuerpo. Tan sólo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le hizo volver en sí. No pudo evitar echarle una pequeña ojeada al italiano auto. Era la primera vez que se subía a uno de esos y, sinceramente, nunca creyó que lo haría. Además, dentro de ese costoso auto, se podía percibir un aroma a menta. Suave y refrescante…

Hitsugaya entró de igual manera, e introdujo las llaves para después hacerlas girar. Al instante se escuchó el rugido de un fuerte motor y la joven se sintió desfallecer. ¿Cuánta gasolina gastaría ese maldito vehículo? Su molestia se vio reflejada en un puchero de su boca.

Él adivinó sus pensamientos, y divertido por la situación en la que se encontraba, le dio marcha a su negro Ferrari.

* * *

La voluptuosa mujer salió de aquel edificio, con su pecho subiendo y bajando por el cansancio y unas gotas de sudor cayendo por su blanquecino rostro.

_"¡Ay no, el maquillaje!"_ Pensó con preocupación, resistiendo la tentación de tocarse la cara, pues bien sabía que eso sólo empeoraría su apariencia.

-¡Jefe! ¿Dónde está? – Se preguntó, mirando a todos lados de la calle. No había ni un alma ahí. Maldecía su estúpida suerte. - ¡Jefe!

Excelente. ¡Todavía que cumplía las órdenes de su enano jefecito sin chistar, éste era tan osado para dejarla sola, e incluso olvidar que existía! Eso no estaba dentro del plan. Se suponía que, -según las películas de acción- Él salía y la esperaba fuera, para después huir como ladrones. ¡Pero nooooo! El muy amargado tuvo que irse solo… Sin duda, tenía el peor de los superiores que pudiese existir. El peor.

Soltando incoherencias, metió con nada de discreción una de sus manos dentro de sus redondeados y perfectos pechos, sacando de ellos un celular de último modelo. Buscó en la agenda el número correspondiente al millonario empresario, y con su mano libre se llevó el cabello hacia atrás en un elegante y seductor movimiento, para así el aparato pudiese encontrar fácilmente el camino hacia su oreja.

-Es un desconsiderado, ¿Cómo osa dejar a una bella dama como yo aquí sola? – Murmuraba para sí Rangiku, mientras el celular sonaba.

A penas un par de pitidos, y sus dorados cabellos se vieron revueltos con ferocidad por la rapidez de un vehículo que había pasado en esa calle, frente a ella, en un milisegundo. Anonadada, parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse que la mente le estaba jugando una broma, y ágilmente se volteó hacia la dirección del automóvil. El carro italiano hizo sonar su claxon, y siguió derecho, ignorando la presencia de la mujer. Lo último que vio fue un moreno brazo asomándose desde la ventana, haciéndole una seña que bien podría catalogarse como: _"¡Nos vemos!"_ y una mirada aguamarina fanfarrona por el retrovisor.

Matsumoto se quedó en su posición, viendo con horror cómo el vehículo negro se perdía en la lejanía, y su mentón hasta el suelo de la sorpresa.

.

.

.

-¡JEFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE!

Nada. Ni una respuesta. Realmente, el joven-empresario-engreído la había abandonado ahí, a su suerte. ¡Pero qué jefe tan cruel tenía la mujer! Sus celestes ojos lloraron cascadas, mientras se lamentaba mentalmente por ser tan buena persona. Todavía que le había defendido con el puño en alto en el programa en todo momento, ¡Incluso le quería ayudar para conquistar a la ecologista! ¿Y así le agradecía?

Soltó un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

De cualquier forma, ¡Ella era Rangiku Matsumoto! En otras palabras, una mujer con estilo. Y ese día era viernes. Por Dios. ¡Viernes! Pensándolo mejor, era una fantástica idea que su engreído jefe se olvidara de ella. Así, no tendría que obligarla a ir al trabajo el día siguiente. ¿Verdad? Debería haber un bar abierto no muy lejos de ahí, ¡E incluso una discoteca! Le hacía falta mover su perfecto cuerpo, y así, atraer a uno que otro pillín en sus redes por una noche. ¿Qué? Una mujer de su calibre necesitaba que sus necesidades se vieran complacidas, así de simple.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamó contenta, girando su cabeza hacia todos lados, pensando qué camino tomar. Al no saber si ir a la derecha o a la izquierda, sacó una moneda de su "caja-redonda-mágica-ya-mencionada" y la tiró al suelo. Sonrió. -¡Cara! Vamos hacia la izquierda.

Se encaminó felizmente, moviendo sus caderas femeninamente mientras daba un paso tras otro. Observaba también sus horrendas uñas, que si bien recordaba tenía que habérselas cambiado hacía ya tiempo. Todo esto ajena a la situación de que alguien, a metros de distancia y discretamente, seguía sus pasos con una sonrisa fanfarrona en el rostro.

* * *

Miraba a través de la ventana, con una clara faceta de nerviosismo. Sus ojos chocolate rodaban de un lado a otro tratando de resistir las ganas de voltear de una hacia su izquierda, sabiendo que se toparía con el insensible conductor. No es como si le pusiera nerviosa su presencia… Al contrario, tenía ganas de verle y hablar con él de cualquier cosa. ¡El silencio estaba matándola! Pero había una fuerte razón que le impedía entablar contacto con él. Y es que, el joven era tan frío, que temía ser ignorada rotundamente. Prefería quedarse así, callada, a hacer el ridículo.

Fue entonces cuando, sumida en su aburrimiento, sacó su celular y le extrañó algo.

En todo ese día… No había recibido ni un solo mensaje del anónimo Shiro-chan.

Bueno, comprendía que el hecho de que no le mandara mensajes era algo de lo más natural, pues, ¡Ni siquiera se conocían! Pero por extraño que sonase, él mínimo le mandaba uno diario. Claro que eran oraciones sin sentido, normalmente no hablaban de nada importante pero la chica podía percatarse de que eran palabras disfrazadas, pues el joven misterioso se preocupaba por ella, era obvio.

_"Huh… ¿Debería llamarle?"_

Decidió arriesgarse, al fin y al cabo no perdía nada. Prefería mil veces hablar con un desconocido a tener que soportar ese silencio en el auto de… de otro semi-desconocido.

Sus dedos presionaron las teclas rápidamente, para después llevarse el aparato a su oreja.

Hitsugaya la miró de reojo, intentando descifrar sus intenciones. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el molesto sonido de su celular. Bajó la velocidad del automóvil, y con extrañes tomó el objeto en sus manos, sintiendo a la vez la curiosa mirada de Hinamori sobre él. Sus orbes aguamarina se salieron de sus órbitas por unos segundos, al ver el número que aparecía en pantalla y que seguía marcando. Observó discretamente a su acompañante, incrédulo.

¡Maldición! ¡Hinamori estaba buscando a su estúpido Shiro-chan!

¿Pero por qué llamada? ¿Por qué no mensajes como siempre? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Sospechaba de él, acaso?

-¿No piensa contestar? – Se atrevió a preguntar la joven melocotón, tras eternos segundos de ver la cara de estupefacción del conductor sobre su teléfono celular. Mientras, ella seguía esperando en la línea.

Toshiro parpadeó un par de veces, recobrando la compostura. Apretó rápidamente el botón para desviar la llamada, y al instante Momo escuchó en su propio celular cómo le informaba una operadora que el número que intentaba marcar no estaba disponible.

_"¿Será penoso?"_ Pensó ella, refiriéndose a Shiro-chan. Hizo una mueca y volvió a intentar.

Hitsugaya estaba sudando frío. Y de nuevo, para su mala suerte, la melodía que anunciaba una llamada entrante se presentó. La ecologista ahora no pudo reprimir una expresión de sorpresa.

_"Hinamori ya se las ha de estar oliendo."_ Fue lo que se le vino a la cabeza, con frustración. Tomó nuevamente al teléfono y esta vez lo apagó, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le iba a salir de puros nervios. Estaba muerto.

Mierda. Mil y un veces; mierda.

-Qué raro…

-¿-Q-qué? – Sacó fuerzas que no creyó tener para actuar indiferente, como siempre.

Estaba preparándose mentalmente para ser descubierto con las manos en la masa.

La chica se giró hacia él con unos ojos que reflejaban preocupación. Enseguida los cerró y negó con la cabeza, pero ya era tarde. Él había visto claramente la mirada melocotón.

-No es nada, por favor olvide lo que dije.

Conociéndola, estaba preocupada porque el maldito Shiro-chan no respondía a sus llamadas. No sabía si alegrarse, de que ella no sospechara ni un poco de su persona, o en cambio tener cierta envidia hacia _"Su otro yo."_

Aún así… le dolía verla de esa manera.

-¿Tu novio no te responde? – Habló él, con la vista fija hacia el frente, conduciendo tranquilamente.

-¡Se equivoca! – Se sonrojó hasta la punta de sus cabellos. – Yo no tengo novio, es sólo que… Un amigo no me contesta y siempre lo hace, es muy raro… Estoy preocupada. – Admitió.

-No lo estés. – Sintió la mirada de ella sobre él. Trató de concentrarse aún más en el camino, pero le era una tarea sumamente complicada. Agradecía que no hubiera tráfico a esas horas.- Seguro que está ocupado, sólo eso. Podrías buscarle después.

No había pasado por alto que ella había dicho;_ "Yo no tengo novio"_ Y eso… le aliviaba. ¡Sí, era un maldito celoso que estaba agradecido! ¿Pero por qué? ¡Ni que esa mocosa fuera su novia!

Pero… lo sería. Esa era su nueva meta.

Espera, ¿Qué?

-Tiene razón. – Habló ella dulcemente. - ¡Muchas gracias, señor Hitsugaya!

Él soltó un gruñido.

-No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo. – Se quejó. - ¿Por aquí? – Le preguntó, refiriéndose hacia la dirección que debía tomar para llegar a la casa de la joven durazno.

-¡Ah, no, a la derecha! – Indicó. Después hizo un puchero con sus labios. – Bueno, pero es que usted es un empresario y… ¿Quiere que le busque otro nombre, acaso?

El alma de Toshiro casi se despojaba de su cuerpo ante la idea de otro ridículo apodo para su persona. Tragó grueso.

-No, no. Tan sólo Hitsugaya-san, yo qué sé. – Contestó rápidamente.

Hinamori dejó escapar una risa cantarina.

-¡Muy bien, Hitsugaya-san! – Cuando recobró el aire, habló más tranquila. – Supongo que podemos comenzar desde el principio. – Susurró.

Él no comprendió del todo sus palabras, pero sospechaba a qué se refería.

-¿Desde el principio?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Olvidemos que tú eres un malhumorado empresario destruye planetas, y yo una ecologista. ¿Le parece? – Antes de que él pudiese quejarse de cómo ella le describió, ésta se le adelantó. - Me llamo Hinamori Momo. Un placer.

-¿Es en serio? – Arqueó una de sus cejas, y ella infló sus cachetes con molestia. Cosa que le pareció muy divertida. Todo esto era estúpido, pero… sí podía ser un nuevo comienzo. – Yo soy Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-¡Encantada de conocerle, Hitsugaya-san! – Canturreó feliz, ofreciéndole la mano.

Él la miró como si de un bicho raro se tratase. La chica durazno se quedó con la mano en el aire, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que el albino estaba conduciendo y no podía quitar sus manos del volante. Enrojeció con vergüenza.

-Ups, disculpe. – Rió torpemente, y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Hasta que ubicó entonces un punto en la calle. -¡Ah, es ahí!

Toshiro asintió, dándole a entender que había comprendido su señal. Instantes después, el auto Italiano se estacionaba frente a un apartamento. Hinamori se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero la seca voz del conductor la obligó a parar en seco.

-No te muevas. – Ordenó. Después salió del vehículo y Momo le siguió con la vista, hasta que se colocó del otro lado de la puerta y la abrió con elegancia. Ella sonrió apenada.

-¡Qué caballero! – Bromeó mientras salía del carro, y el albino podría jurar que se le subieron los humos a la cabeza por momentos. Trató de eliminar estos pensamientos.

La joven se quedó callada unos segundos, escuchando la tranquila melodía de los grillos. Esa noche era realmente apacible.

-Bueno. – Llamó la atención del joven. – Muchas gracias por traerme, Hitsugaya-san. ¡Que tenga buena noche! – Le sonrió por última vez, y le dio la espalda, encaminándose a las escaleras del edificio.

-Nos vemos…

Toushiro no se movió de ahí hasta que vio, con la cabeza alzada, cómo la ecologista subía hasta el piso cinco y se paraba frente a una puerta.

_"510"_ Memorizó él, quizá algún día le sería de utilidad saber el número de apartamento. ¿Verdad?

Con las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió a su Ferrari y, una vez dentro, prendió su celular nuevamente. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía un nuevo mensaje, y en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa. Tecleó la respuesta rápidamente.

* * *

_"¡Hola, Shiro-chan! Te marqué pero no contestaste, supongo que estabas ocupado. Bueno, a lo que te mandé este mensaje… La próxima semana, una amiga tendrá una presentación de danza, y me preguntaba si querías ir. ¡Me gustaría conocerte, anda! ¡Di que sí!_

* * *

_**Y a partir de aquí comienza lo que queremos. ¿Qué queremos? ¡HitsuHina, YAY!**_

_**Bueno... el capítulo no está tan largo como el último, ¡pero creo que está aceptable!xD Además me gustó la leve escena IchiRuki... ¿Qué habrá pasado ahí? JOJOJO. ¿Alguien adivinó quién era la persona que siguió a Ran, que pasó después de eso? ¿Cómo le hará Shiro-chan para ir al recital sin que su identidad oculta sea descubierta? ¿Yoruichi matará a medio público porque su show se vio arruinado? *Voz de Pókemon* ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Y... perdonen la tardanza, de verdad. ¡No tengo escusas! Este mes estuve de vaga, échenle la culpa a mis amigos que me sacan a pasear! XD Perdonen, en serio, no quiero que piensen que dejaré la historia olvidada... ¡Nunca! Ok, ok, dejando eso de lado, ¡A contestar reviews, extrañaba contestarlos!:'D (Mi culpa por no actualizar u.u)**_

_**Tamayuki Terrorist: ¡Me siento importante! Eres la segunda HitsuKarinista que se pasa por mi fic diciéndome cosas bonitas :') ¡Muchas gracias! Además de que sea el primero que lees de esta pareja… En serio, me alegra mucho que digas que mi fic es bueno, ¡gracias!**_

_**LadyDy: Sé que fue hace más de un mes, pero... ¿Qué tal te fue después de tu "Día de mala suerte"? xD Y sí... muy poco HitsuHina en ese cap, pero me esmeré en hacer esa frase! (Ok... no tanto así xD) ¿Sabes? Fue complicado imaginar la escena de los abogados, defensores, jueces y eso .w. Pero creo que fue lo que causó más risa y me alegra que te haya...¡Causado risa! (?) ¡SÍ! ¡Yoruichi lo sabe! ¿Por qué? Lo sabremos después... Esta morena es una cajita de sorpresas... Amo tu perro XD Ahora, cada vez que contesto uno de tus reviews en vez de ti, pensaré en tu perro mirándome fijamente... ¡Sipi! Ichigo es taaan inteligente que se las ingenió para aparecer... Ya sabes, es gay (?) Hinamori invitó a "Shiro" no a "Hitsugaya" pero bah! es lo mismo! xD Y sí... HABRÁ LEMMON! ¡Yo sé que quieres leer lemmon Lady! (?) Aw... es que son tan tiernos... No es nuestra culpa que la inocencia de Momo sea tan...tan...tan así! (Tú me entiendeeees :3) Bien, ya publiqué el especial de SV y me tardé un mes en actualizar esto, espero no quieras matarme XDD Gracias por leerme! PD 1: ¡Si! Te daría una pista pero sería algo muy obvio, así que mejor espera a que las tortugas aparezcan, jijii. ...¿Anónimo? LOL, ¿Como Shiro-chan? PD2: ¿ES EN SERIO? ¿No te los comías antes de exponer o algo así?xD PD3: ¡YAY! Posdatas sin sentido :'D**_

_**Anna: ¡Sí, te entiendo, yo odiaba a Tamao con toda mi alma! Pero como tú dices, ha madurado mucho y que ahora cuide de Hana... es de admirar, ahora me cae bien! ¡Oh! ¿Estás triste por lo del cabello? Yo lo tengo café oscuro, pero me gustaría que se me oscureciera hasta quedar negro, pero es imposible :c Creo (?) ¡Sí, que por cierto ahora son cinco meses y cacho!xD Han sido maravillosos, la verdad. He aprendido muchísimas cosas... ¡Vivo en Kawaguchi, en Saitama! Todos los días tengo que tomar el metro para ir a Tokyo, es algo caro desde aquí Q.Q Pero me duermo!xD ¡Waaa, sobre eso! Me mortifica lo del envío, porque hace unos meses le mandé un mísero disco a un amigo por correo, y la cosa nunca llegó, se perdió en migración ._. Y no quiero mandar mis cosas por ahí después, y y y mi maestra también me recomendó el barco, pero, ¿Si llegan? Me da miedo que suceda como el disco por correo!xD ...Debo ir a BookOff. ¡Lo apuntaré! Graciar por leer Anna-chan!:D**_

_**Allison95: Te declaro marida del capítulo cinco. Si nadie te gana en este, puedes casarte también XD ...¡ES UNA SEÑAAAL, ALLISON, DEBES VER SHAMAN KING! (Voz de fantasma) ¡VEEELOOO, VELOOOOO! Ok ya! Tuve que buscar la expresión "pisado" en internet, y digamos que es algo así, pero no realmente, él cumple las órdenes de Anna porque no tiene otra opción! O la obedece o se declara muerto!x3 Ichigo le demostrará a Rukia y a todas ustedes que es un MACHO MEN! Oh, sí... Bueno, sobre eso, el Kurosaki es un joven tan complicado que ni yo lo sé. ¡AH MENTIRA! Se explicará después, pero no es tan complicado xD En resumen el los inscribió porque sabía que se encontraría con Rukia :3 y lo explicaré con detalle en el sig. Cap e.e Sí, un poco para el lemmon, pero quizá... en el siguiente te lleves una sorpresita. ¡Hablando de sorpresas! Estaré publicando en estos días una historia que creo te gustará XD Bye bye! Gracias por leer!**_

_**Vicky-chan16: Hina-chan invitó a cierto anónimo que realmente es un empresario que grita amenudo! ¿No es genial?x3 Sí, los inicios en este fic ya se están dando y muy pronto disfrutaremos del HitsuHina al cieeen! Yay! Sí... Si escribo sobre Shiro, es de ley ponerlo celoso. Me encanta, no sabes cuánto! Jaja!:) perdón por tardarme mucho en actualizar, pero aquí está el cap! Gracias por tu review Vicky-chan!**_

_**HeladoDerretido: Tus reviews siempre me suben el ánimo :') ¡Gracias, gracias! Buaaa! Como ya mencioné por ahí, me costó escribir la comedia en ese capítulo pero quedé conforme, y me encanta que les saque risas, me harán llorar :'3 *snif, snif* LOOOL SÍ! ICHIGO ANDA DE TROLL! Jajaja no hay mejor palabra para describirlo que esa! ¿En serio sí te esperabas a Rukia?xD Yo también...era muy obvio e.e ...¡RENJI! ¡MI RENJI! OMG En este capítulo tampoco hizo nada, ¡Lo extraño! D: (Ignora mi crisis) ¡Gracias otra vez por leer, me pone muy feliz!:'3**_

_**Blackmoon9631: ¡En este gánale a Allison para casarte! xD Si es que puedes (?) lo de RenRuki, la verdad es que ni yo sé! ¡Amo a estos dos! ¡Pero me gusta el IchiRuki! ¡Pero es de obligación escribir RenRuki para sacarles carcajadas! Así que no sé qué pasará con este triángulo amoroso xD Hitsugaya:"¡LA MOJA-CAMAS NO ME GUSTA!" No lo quiere admitir. Pero yo le obligaré, ya verás...! JAJAJA Yoruichi te lo agradece, ya quisiera que existiera uno así en la vida real! Gracias por leerme!:3**_

_**Trina: SÍ, CHARLIEEE! Q.Q Qué triste... pensemos en cosas bonitas... Ah,otra vez me tardé en actualizar, espero te haya hecho feliz Q.Q ¡Lo sé! Son tan viejitos que nadie los recordaba, pero al mismo tiempo son tan geniales que yo me encargué de sacarlos del abismo! ¡Ahora TODOS deben ver Shaman King otra vez! (?) Cuídate Trina-chan! Gracias de nuevo! x3**_

_**Gasai: ¿Te gustó la aparición del gay, digo, Ichigo? ¡YAY! En este cap. no hizo mucho, pero...¡Bah! Creo que le dio su merecido a Rukia, ¿Tú qué crees? Actualicé medio-tarde pero lo hice!xD Gracias por el review, cuídate!:3**_

_**Vegetable lov3r: ¡NUEVA LECTORAAAAAAA! ¡Gracias por darme una oportunidad, soy tan feliz! *se va a llorar* Ya, en serio, gracias por leerme y dejarme review!:3 En cuanto a Yoruichi, sí, ella todo lo sabe, ¡No tiene por qué impresionarles! Ella es así, tiene ojos por doquier! JAJAJA es que Kira, Kira, me mata de risa pero no sé por qué siempre es objeto de burla en mis fics Q.Q Pero hay que admitir que da risa!xD Ok, yo le digo a Rukia que te de ¡LOS DOS! que le salieron si quieres, son todos tuyos!... *se va a llorar nuevamente, ahora de tristeza* GIIIIIIIIIIN! Q.Q GIIIIIN! ¿¡POR QUÉ NOS DEJASTE?! ¡Mal***o Aizen, te odio por matar a nuestro Gin!Q.Q ...Ok, fue un momento de tristeza... Encontraré la manera de apoderarme de Bleach y lo reviviré. (?) ¡Muchas gracias otra vez, espero te haya gustado este cap!**_

_**¡Y eso es todo, señores! ¡Nos leemos la próxima! (Prometo no tardarme tanto!) Aunque la siguiente actualización será EPDA, (la nueva historia xD) espero no tardarme en el siguiente de este, en serio!:3 ¡Que tengan lindo día, nos leemos!**_

_**PD: ¿¡ALGUIEN SE LEYÓ EL MANGA Y VIO LO LINDO QUE SE VE SHIRO COMO TERCER OFICIAL?!**_


End file.
